Jeux d'ombres
by Dame Tartine
Summary: Dans une société où les états d'âme sont contrôlés et où la pureté des citoyens est donnée par une couleur et un nombre, le Psycho-pass, des jeunes filles sont élevées dans une académie traditionnelle, loin des lumières holographiques ou des sombres complots. Telle était leur vision du monde. Jusqu'à ce que ressurgisse la couleur de la vraie vie. Celle du sang...
1. Chapter 1

« - Mais, Papa, je veux courir ! Être libre ! »

Le directeur de l'académie regarde par les fenêtres de son bureau. Dehors, un temps magnifique, le jardin spacieux et ordonné de l'école, les jeunes filles en fleurs, le ciel clair : contraste total avec l'expression de l'homme à l'esprit aussi carré que ses larges épaules.

« - J'ai dit non. Je ne t'ai pas élevée pour que tu remettes en cause mes décisions, et encore moins pour que tu fasses partie de ces décadents qui reforment leurs corps comme s'ils étaient de la pâte à modeler ! Nous sommes des êtres humains, au sein du système Sybil nous défendons nos valeurs. Tu seras éduquée de la façon la plus traditionnelle possible. Étant ma fille, tu dois être un exemple pour toutes celles de l'académie.

Alors, je pourrais être opérée à ma sortie de l'académie, quand je serais grande ? »

L'espoir de la fillette peine à transparaître dans sa voix.

L'homme se retourne et la toise sombrement.

« - Cesseras-tu d'être ma fille, à ta sortie de l'école ? »

Elle cherche une réponse que son père n'attend pas :

« - Tu sais bien que non. Il va falloir t'y faire. De toute façon, tu pourras travailler, avoir un mari et des enfants. Tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut. »

Alors, Kaoru, sept ans, tourne avec difficulté les roues de son fauteuil trop neuf, trop grand pour elle, et sort du bureau de son père.

Et Nao ? Que dira Nao ?

.

.

.

 **Neuf ans plus tard.**

.

.

.

« - Et il s'appelle comment, déjà ?

\- Sartre.

\- Ah oui, lui. Celui qui louche. Et, manifestement, qui est louche.

\- Je t'ai connue en meilleure forme, Nao. »

Les deux jeunes filles pouffent. Nao teste, de la main, les roues du fauteuil de Kaoru qui ébouriffe ses cheveux sombres, distraitement.

« - Ça devrait aller… Fais le tour de la chambre, pour voir. »

Kaoru s'exécute, vérifiant la discrétion du fauteuil roulant sur le vieux plancher de l'académie.

« - …Et il s'appelle comment, ce bouquin ?

\- La Nausée.

\- Oh. Je comprends que Sibyl n'en veuille pas.

\- En effet. Cela parle de dégoût de l'existence et de l'absurdité de la vie.

\- Tout ce que j'aime ! On y va ! »

Nao ouvre la porte pour sa meilleure amie, et l'aventure commence.

La mécanique est bien rôdée, à présent : chacune connaît son rôle, ce qu'elle doit faire en cas d'imprévu. Les caméras de surveillance sont évitées.

Et les scans scymatiques craints.

Les deux complices traversent sans encombre l'aile de l'académie réservée aux filles. La lumière nocturne passant à travers les fenêtres du couloir projette des fantômes sur les murs, mais les deux adolescentes les ignorent jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Sans un bruit, elles se glissent dans la salle sombre comme habitée par les innombrables livres soigneusement étiquetés… lorsqu'ils ne sont pas entreposés à l'abri des regards : lecture déconseillée aux jeunes filles de l'école… Ou à tout citoyen sous la tutelle du système Sibyl.

Kaoru désigne du doigt le carton supposé contenir les œuvres de Sartre, formellement déconseillées mais conservées dans la vieille et respectable académie. Puis, la jeune fille déplace avec effort son fauteuil roulant pour s'éloigner de l'unique fenêtre de la bibliothèque –il ne faudrait pas qu'on la voie du dehors- alors que Nao se faufile parmi les étagères à la recherche d'un tabouret pour atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise.

Elle se retourne avec un sourire complice puis s'enfonce entre les rayonnages.

Kaoru se détend légèrement.

« - Bonsoir. »

Un sursaut brusque, mais atténué par sa paralysie partielle Kaoru se reprend aussitôt et se retourne, s'exclamant :

« - Sensei ! Vous… »

Les derniers mots meurent sur ses lèvres. Elle avait cru reconnaître la voix du professeur d'arts plastiques force est de constater que –une fois n'est pas coutume- elle s'est complètement fourvoyée.

Un intrus. Un inconnu s'est introduit dans l'académie, dans mon académie, songe Kaoru – et pourtant l'homme ne pourrait paraître plus à l'aise, il l'observe sans gêne aucune d'un regard ambré troublant, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demande Kaoru, plus froidement.

\- Moi ? …Je suis un être humain. »

Kaoru se fige. Elle prend le temps d'observer à nouveau son interlocuteur. Visage d'ange encadré de cheveux blancs peau très pâle, silhouette éthérée. La chemise au col rebelle et dont la moitié seulement s'est échappée du pantalon clôt l'allure étrange du nouveau venu. Seul le regard, à la fois perçant et mielleux, soutient l'affirmation du jeune homme. Un regard complice, un regard insaisissable, joueur, ardent, _vivant_ , enfin.

Kaoru a l'impression de pécher rien qu'en se plongeant dans ce regard.

Un regard d'être humain…

Elle ne peut pourtant s'empêcher de demander avec une pointe de défi mêlé d'espoir dans la voix :

« - Dans ce cas, savez-vous qui je suis, moi ? »

L'homme laisse son regard peser sur la frêle adolescente et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il déclare :

« - Un autre être humain, je suppose. »

La jeune fille s'arrête à nouveau, puis laisse une moue amusée affleurer sur ses lèvres charnues.

« - Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de littérature. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, sensei.

Moi de même… Nishimura Kaoru. »

Comme pour marquer le caractère à nouveau formel de leur conversation, Kaoru s'exclame poliment :

« - Bonsoir. »

L'homme se contente de sourire, et la jeune fille s'étonne des lueurs de son regard il susurre :

« - Je me nomme Makishima Shogo. »

Il s'avance, jette un regard circulaire moqueur à la bibliothèque académique puis déclare :

« - Je crois que nous nous entendrons à merveille… Lorsque tu auras arrêté de jouer. »

Kaoru frémit lorsque le regard aux lueurs d'or vieilli se pose à nouveau sur elle.

« - Pardonne-moi mon indélicatesse, Nishimura-san, mais, ce fauteuil…

J'ai quelques problèmes moteurs » énonce-t-elle d'un ton distrait, comme indifférent.

Le professeur saisit les poignées de l'arrière du fauteuil roulant et murmure :

« - Je ne serais pas toujours aussi clément, tu sais. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Kaoru se montre d'une docilité inhabituelle.

Et pour cause.

Malgré l'émoi et l'excitation...

Elle demeure glacée d'effroi.

Makishima la pousse doucement dans le long couloir. Il se confondrait presque avec les silhouettes lunaires projetées sur le mur, éthéré, insaisissable, immaculé.

Et menaçant.

Pas un mot n'est échangé entre l'élève et le professeur. La tension est presque palpable entre les deux êtres. La nuit, curieuse, écrase son visage aux fenêtres pour mieux les voir passer dans le silence.

Makishima sourit sans but apparent Kaoru paraît indifférente…

Mais en ses yeux sombres tient toute son âme les pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité et la concentration, elle analyse tous les sentiments et observations qui s'offrent à elle.

Qu'est-ce qui la fait se sentir si mal à l'aise ? Si…

L'adolescente s'agace de ne pas trouver le mot exact.

Et, surtout, elle se trouble en sentant le souffle du jeune homme dans ses cheveux. Ses mains si près de sa nuque.

Son angoisse ne faiblit pas alors qu'ils arrivent au dortoir. Makishima s'arrête, mais ne semble pas vouloir relâcher Kaoru. Cette dernière se dégage, fait avancer son fauteuil puis se tourne vers le professeur.

Durant de longues secondes, chacun dévisage son vis-à-vis.

Kaoru est soudain frappée par l'étrange beauté de l'homme aux yeux d'ambre.

C'est rare, d'admirer ce qui menace de nous détruire.

Kaoru sent presque le charisme du jeune homme attaquer son esprit, tenter de le faire fléchir, de l'influencer elle frissonne en sentant son regard sur sa peau, son visage.

« Bien nous entendre ? Il avait tort. Fini de jouer. »

Elle lance, comme un défi:

« - La chair est triste, hélas ! Et j'ai lu tous les livres. »

Silence. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et lui donne un air d'halluciné.

« - Je ne me trompais pas. »

Kaoru ne laisse aucun trouble apparaître sur son visage, et murmure innocemment :

« - Je ne sais plus qui a dit ça… »

Elle appuie un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû sur le « ça », son phrasé n'est pas naturel.

Au lieu d'arrêter de jouer, elle se rapproche du feu.

L'homme se détourne sans prendre la peine de répondre. Sa voix, à la fois grave et douce, légèrement rauque et veloutée, vibre une dernière fois.

« - Au plaisir de vous apercevoir. »

Kaoru note le passage au vouvoiement.

Elle attend que les pas du jeune homme se soient tus pour se laisser envahir par un flot de pensées contradictoires. Elle s'agite comme pour se défaire de leur emprise, et ses lèvres forment silencieusement : Nao… Nao !

Et, maudissant la faiblesse de ses jambes, elle fait avancer son fauteuil dans le dortoir.

.

.

Dans la bibliothèque, plus un bruit.

Plus un son, si ce n'est le vrombissement immuable des machines et, inaudible, un cœur qui bat.

Puis, un papillonnement de cils.

Papillon de nuit.

La silhouette androgyne d'une jeune fille de seize ans s'extirpe de derrière une étagère et se mêle aux ombres qui s'enlacent sur le plancher. D'une main vive, elle ébouriffe ses cheveux courts, signe de malaise.

L'escapade se déroulait pourtant plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que le surveillant arrive. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas un surveillant…

D'habitude, Kaoru s'exclamait : « Je vous prie de m'excuser ! » signifiant que Nao devait rester cachée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait entraîné le professeur ou le surveillant hors de vue.

Il lui était arrivé d'utiliser l'insolent « oh ! C'est vous ? » qui prévenait Nao de l'insignifiance du danger.

Mais, « bonsoir ! », ça, non Kaoru n'avait jamais eu à l'utiliser lors de leurs escapades et Nao n'avait jamais eu à l'entendre.

C'était le mot d'alarme suprême : « Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, prends garde à toi ! »

C'était rare, que Kaoru laisse Nao livrée à elle-même.

La jeune fille ressent l'absence de sa meilleure amie comme un grand vide, mais surtout comme une absurdité pesant sur son corps : comme si tous ces gestes n'avaient plus de sens. Quelle horreur.

« J'en aurais la Nausée », songe-t-elle, pince-sans-rire.

Elle tente de se reprendre, s'agite finalement s'élance souplement vers les dortoirs.

Le silence reprend enfin ses droits dans la bibliothèque. La nuit soupire, déçue, et se fait moins pesante sur les fenêtres closes : à l'est, l'horizon se teint déjà de lueurs plus vives.

Alors, Makishima sort de l'ombre et referme la porte de la bibliothèque, sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

« - Nao ! Tu n'as croisé personne ?

Non ! Mais j'ai cru mourir de peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, de me planter là ? Qui était-ce ?

Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas, justement… Nao, moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. »

L'intéressée se laisse tomber silencieusement sur le lit de son amie, qui reprend dans un souffle :

« - Je… Je crois que c'est le nouveau professeur de littérature, mais…

\- Mais ? Il s'est présenté ainsi ou c'est ce que tu as déduit ?

\- …Eh bien, c'est ce que nous avons prétendu croire tous les deux.

\- Comme ça, sans expliciter ?

\- …Oui.

\- Vous êtes faits pour vous entendre ! »

Elle rit alors que Kaoru grimaçe, un doigt sur les lèvres.

« - Mais, chut !

\- Bien sûr, chut. Bon. Il a l'air sévère ? Tu n'es pas punie ?

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas punie. Il n'a pas l'air trop sévère, mais… Il me semble… »

Elle prend le temps de trouver des mots adaptés.

« - Diablement perspicace.

\- Oh, tu as un concurrent ? »

Kaoru ne répond pas, plongée dans ses pensées.

Nao, habituée, s'allonge sur le lit, s'étire. Au bout d'une minute, elle décide que la réflexion de Kaoru pour une question apparemment anodine est trop longue et appelle :

« - Kaoru ? Tu réfléchis à ma question, là ?

\- Exact. J'ai été tentée de te répondre « oui », mais, en fait… La question ne se pose pas.

\- Ah ! Je te reconnais bien là, Kaoru ! Tu remportes toujours les bras de fer intellectuels. Lui et toi, vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour.

\- Exactement, Nao. Sauf qu'il m'a battue à plates coutures. »

Nao se redresse brusquement.

« - Comment ?

\- Chut !

\- Mais quoi, chut ?! »

Kaoru fronce les sourcils et lâche sombrement :

« - Déjà, il sait que tu étais là.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il m'a vue ?

\- Non, pire : il a compris que mon « Bonsoir ! » t'étais adressé. Et que je voulais ainsi te faire comprendre que tu devais rester cachée.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ça ?

\- Il t'a cherchée du regard, ostensiblement –il voulait que je comprenne, il a même ajouté : « arrête de jouer. »

\- Il te demandait peut-être juste d'arrêter de te balader dans l'académie à la nuit tombée.

(Pour se rassurer.)

\- Il n'aurait pas utilisé le verbe jouer, et il sait qui je suis… !

\- Hum, tu dois avoir raison. Zut. Mais pourquoi ne pas me demander directement de me montrer, alors ? Ou même faire fouiller la bibliothèque ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Nao. Mais je crois que cela a été sa première victoire sur moi.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant.

\- En effet.

\- Attends, sa première victoire… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

\- Je lui ai cité un vers de Mallarmé.

\- Diable !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Nao !

\- Non, je voulais dire : Diable ! Mallarmé ! C'est qui, celui-là ?

\- Je t'en ai parlé, tu sais, Le cygne. Le poète français qui prôna l'immanence du poème…

\- Hein ?

\- Mais si, le cygne sur le lac gelé !

\- … Au risque de me répéter : hein ?

\- Le cygne ne renvoyant qu'à son reflet, et « c'est pour moi, moi seule, que je fleuris ! »

\- Ah oui ! Celui qui écrit de la poésie sans lecteurs ? L'homme seul, en fait.

\- … Si tu veux.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Il est français. Entre autres.

\- Oh.

\- Exactement. Lui aussi, c'est de la littérature interdite. Et j'en ai cité un vers. J'ai prétendu ne pas connaître son auteur, mais…

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- …Je répondais à son défi.

\- Son défi ?

\- Il a regardé tous ces livres, ces livres permis par notre système et qui n'osent donc rien remettre en cause de l'ordre établi, et il a lancé « arrête de jouer ». Après, il a poussé mon fauteuil et… Et je me suis sentie…

\- Agacée.

\- Pire. Menacée. »

Nao laisse planer un silence, avant de remarquer :

« - Hum, ça non plus ce n'est pas habituel avec toi. Tu t'es donc sentie obligée de répondre à son défi…

\- …

\- J'aimerais te dire que ce n'est vraiment pas malin, que cela assombrira ton Psycho-pass et blablabla… Mais franchement, ce n'est pas pertinent. J'adore les défis et je les crois nécessaires, pour toi comme pour moi j'adore ton Psycho-pass résolument « rose aurore »… et j'adore le mot pertinent.

\- Et tu détestes le « blablabla ».

\- Remarque pertinente.

\- En attendant, je crois qu'on va abandonner les escapades pour quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que l'ancienne professeur de littérature revienne, en fait.

\- Oh non… »

Kaoru soupire. Nao, sans un mot, se lève et entoure de ses bras son amie, posant sa joue contre la sienne. Kaoru lève la main et lisse doucement quelques mèches de cheveux du visage pressé contre le sien. Nao la laisse faire. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse l'apaiser ainsi. Elle murmure :

« - Tu as encore peur, Kaoru ? »

La jeune fille laisse s'échapper un soupir et répond :

« - Je crois qu'il va nous falloir être plus prudentes, Nao »

Le lendemain, à dix heures, retentissait dans toute l'académie la nouvelle qu'une élève avait disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

« - Le ciel ! Regardez le ciel ! »

Au lieu de ciel, le plafond du gymnase pèse sur les jeunes filles courbées par l'effort. Les plus souples parviennent à se redresser et à se cambrer comme le réclame la professeure de danse, quand d'autres en sont encore à parfaire leur grand écart.

« - Et maintenant, vous tendez un bras.. Avec grâce, avec délicatesse ! Vous voyez… Vous voyez une étoile, et vous la cueillez. »

Les jeunes filles relâchent leur corps en arrière après avoir cueilli un fruit lumineux et fictif. Les cheveux d'Oryou Rikako se ploient dans son cou tendu à l'extrême. Nao la regarde, du coin de l'œil. Kaoru aussi. Elle s'ennuie un peu, dans son fauteuil, à regarder le cours d'éducation physique, comme tous les jeudis. Elle aime regarder la danse, mais les étirements sont plus ennuyeux ... Même si Nao, très souple, est amusante à observer, tant les exercices lui paraissent faciles. Sa façon de les exécuter n'est pourtant pas très naturelle : elle manque de grâce. Les gestes de Nao ont un but immédiat, pas le caractère éthéré d'une chorégraphie

« Je sais quelle danse conviendrait à Nao. » songe parfois Kaoru.

« Le combat. »

Et, elle ne se l'avoue pas, mais si ses jambes n'étaient pas si faibles, elle aurait envie de se battre aussi. Cela l'amènerait probablement à des bêtises.

Elle en a fait, des bêtises, Kaoru, quand elle était petite. Avec Nao.

Avant.

Quand elle pouvait courir.

Quand elle pouvait sauter.

Quand elle pouvait grimper aux grilles et éviter les caméras.

Quand elle pouvait sauter des distances invraisemblables.

Avant.

Mais les danses se terminent, et les étoiles restent accrochées à la voûte céleste.

.

.

.

Nao secoue la tête, concentrée.

« - Il y a contrôle de maths demain. Et, moi, j'ai besoin de travailler pour obtenir un A, Kaoru. Tu peux aller au club d'arts, si cela te passionne toujours…

\- Oryou Rikako est fascinante. »

Nao ne répond pas, penchée sur son bureau. Kaoru décoince les roues de son fauteuil et sort de la chambre en silence.

.

Fascinante.

Ses coups de pinceau délicats. Sa peau si pâle et ses yeux… troublants.

Kaoru trouve quelque chose de démoniaque à la jeune artiste.

Comme tous les artistes. Pour Kaoru – comme pour Sybil, songe-t-elle- plutôt que d'être un attribut divin, l'habileté artiste et ses inspirations ont quelque chose de résolument… humain. Donc ancré –et encré- dans le mal.

« Et je ne peux croire que l'humain soit aussi parfait que nous le fait croire Sybil. Être humain, c'est échouer à être une machine. Ne pouvoir être parfait. Mais, par nos efforts, nous parvenons à un état d'imperfection qui transcende toute perfection. »

Kaoru semble puiser ses idées des pots de peinture et d'encre éparpillés autour d'elle. Ses tentatives artistiques n'ont jamais abouti, et ses maladresses l'ont vite conduite à la conclusion qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien en peinture. Comme en sport.

Mais Kaoru demeure toujours aussi vive, ne serait-ce que d'esprit.

« - Tu aimes toujours autant venir. » susurre Oryou.

Pas de geste ou de sons nécessaires : assentiment silencieux.

Qui ne dit mot consent.

…

« - Et je ne pourrais toujours pas peindre ces beaux yeux d'encre de Chine… »

Cette fois, Kaoru relève la tête.

« - Tu ne veux plus me peindre entièrement, Oryou ?

\- Je crois avoir deviné ce qui te gêne pour accepter ma proposition… C'est que l'on voie ton fauteuil, n'est-ce pas ? »

Silence de plomb. Kaoru, ignorant elle-même la cause de sa répugnance à être peinte ou même prise en photo, reste immobile.

Alors, Oryou se tourne vers elle.

« - Je te prie d'excuser mon indélicatesse. »

Kaoru fait une légère moue. La politesse souvent pompeuse d'Oryou la ferait bien rire si elle n'était pas rendue obligatoire par l'éducation de l'académie. Elle-même fait souvent preuve de cette politesse surannée et excessive… Surtout en présence de son père, le directeur.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas la soudaine proximité d'Oryou, qui tient à présent un récipient de laque. Elle y plonge un pinceau fin, puis l'approche du visage de Kaoru qui a un geste de recul mais ne peut s'échapper.

Oryou laisse échapper un soupir admiratif.

« - Tes yeux sont plus profonds », affirme-t-elle, puis elle pose l'extrémité du pinceau sous les cils inférieurs de l'œil droit de Kaoru. Une goutte d'encre noire passe du pinceau au cil, puis roule jusqu'à la peau d'une pâleur maladive, avant de s'étirer lentement comme une larme.

Oryou s'éloigne un peu de Kaoru qui se sent prise au piège, dévorée par les grands yeux de la peintre. On dit bien « objet d'étude, objet d'admiration »…

« Elle me regarde comme on regarde une magnifique nature _morte._ »

Soudain, Oryou se jette en avant et distend le col de la chemise de Kaoru. Celle-ci sursaute et repousse les mains mouvantes dont deux doigts, soudain, pincent méchamment la peau tendre de la gorge. Un gémissement étouffé puis le renoncement alors que Kaoru comprend soudain le geste de l'artiste. Alors, elle laisse paisiblement couler une larme de douleur effrayée sur sa joue, qui se mêle à l'encre. Battant des cils, elle se laisse observer.

Mais Oryou n'a à présent plus d'yeux que pour la peau meurtrie de la gorge de son amie, bien vivante finalement au lieu de blancheur, un mélange de pourpre et de rose tremblant alors que la chair se reforme. Le sourire d'Oryou devient menaçant. Puis elle lève les yeux et échange un regard avec celui qui, dans le dos de Kaoru, regardait la scène depuis quelques minutes.

« - Sensei… » murmure-t-elle.

« - Rikako-san… »

En entendant cette voix, Kaoru se retourne brusquement.

Sa pâleur contraste avec les volutes d'encre noire de ses yeux et de sa joue.

« - Une encre magnifique » déclare Makishima en s'approchant.

« - N'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Oryou, poursuivant :

« - Peut-être celle de tous les livres qu'elle a lus.

\- Ou de tous ceux qu'elle voudrait lire…»

Ce qui est dit comme un compliment malicieux demeure légèrement menaçant. Kaoru le prend pour elle alors qu'Oryou, fronçant les sourcils, trempe un mouchoir dans son verre de peinture et tente de retirer l'encre noire de la joue de Kaoru, ajoutant au gris délavé du bleu.

« - Je crois que je préférais avant.

\- Je m'en vais » s'exclame Kaoru.

« - Je vais nettoyer cela. Merci pour le cours d'arts, Oryou, j'aime toujours autant venir au club. »

Et la jeune fille s'enfuit aussi vivement qu'elle le peut, laissant Makishima et Oryou seuls.

« - Ta dernière œuvre était sublime. » déclare soudain Makishima. Oryou, ravie, répond qu'elle avait été satisfaite par les fleurs.

« - Leur couleur ravive tant celle de ses lèvres. Il est si difficile de rendre, par artifice, ces nuances de pourpre à ceux que le sang a quittés.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas d'accord… »

Sans plus d'explications, Makishima se détourne.

En réalité, la dernière sculpture humaine d'Oryou l'a déçu. Il n'y a plus de surprise, plus d'audace… Encore un cadavre réassemblé pour être utile, au milieu des fleurs… cela court les rues, au Japon !

Vraiment, Oryou Rikako est décevante.

Surtout si elle s'approprie _ses_ jouets.

.

.

.

Nao s'étire, puis se tourne vers son amie.

« - Ouh là là. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as une joue toute rouge, tu es tombée? »

Alors que Nao s'approche, inquiète, l'autre fille secoue la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

« - Juste un peu d'encre que j'ai eu du mal à faire partir… »

Un silence.

« - Nao, je crois que j'ai encore fait une bêtise »

L'interpelée se fige, puis a un sourire hésitant.

« - Cela faisait longtemps, Kaoru…

\- Non. J'ai vraiment fait une bêtise…

\- ...

\- Je crois qu'Oryou Rikako est liée, de près ou de loin, à Shogo Makishima.

\- Diable ! »

Le mot résonne dans la pièce. Pure insolence de la part de Nao que de s'être habituée à ces exclamations, évidemment strictement interdites au sein de l'académie –et pas si bien vues où que ce soit, avec le système Sybil, d'ailleurs- de l'insolence mêlée à de la peur et un peu d'ostentation, comme un exorcisme : Nao croit au système Sybil. Mais elle tente de se prouver le contraire.

Kaoru croit également au système Sybil, à ses vertus… (Et à ses défauts ?)

Pourtant, elle suit Nao, celle qui bouge, celle qui est vivante. Celle qui la rend entière.

Alors elle répète :

« - Diable… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent :

« - Exactement. »

Un temps.

« - Je crois que nous avons encore de belles bêtises devant nous, Nao…

\- Dis-moi tout !

\- …Nous allons chercher à déterminer la nature de ce lien entre notre nouveau professeur de littérature et Oryou. Cela nous renseignera donc à la fois sur cette jeune fille fascinante à qui j'ai voué une confiance totale envers et contre tout, et sur cet homme qui surgit, la nuit, au milieu de l'académie ! Et… »

Kaoru est coupée dans son élan par une main se posant sur son épaule, suivie de sa sœur jumelle. Sa meilleure amie l'enlace, souhaitant la calmer. Elle désapprouve totalement l'attitude de Kaoru et le lui fait savoir, en silence… Mais Kaoru n'a soudain d'attention que pour ces deux mains l'étreignant.

« - Exactement comme Nao et moi », songe-t-elle, « sœurs jumelles comme deux mains nous sommes identiques, tellement identiques que nous ne sommes pas l'image l'une de l'autre dans un miroir et nous sommes différentes, mais nous pouvons nous superposer, l'une contre l'autre… »

Kaoru prend la main de Nao et la superpose à la sienne, paume contre paume, comme lorsque l'on adressait une prière dans un temple shinto.

Depuis Sybil, plus personne ne fait ça, bien évidemment.

« - À qui pourrait s'adresser nos prières ? » murmure Kaoru.

« - Oui, à qui ? » répond aussitôt Nao, qui poursuit, après un silence :

« - Et comment des jeunes filles de l'académie peuvent-elles disparaître malgré le système Sybil ?

\- … C'est comme se demander comment peut exister le Mal si Dieu existe. »

Nao a un rire nerveux.

« - Quelle question dérangeante. Il faut déjà se demander si Dieu existe…

\- Non, pas s'il existe, comment il pourrait exister malgré l'existence du Mal. Car si c'est le cas, comment peut-il permettre cette existence, lui qui est censé être infiniment bon ? Soit il ne l'est pas, il y a donc une part de mal en Dieu soit il est infiniment bon, et il est alors impuissant à éradiquer le mal. Ce n'est pas un Dieu omnipotent, mais un Dieu _faible._

\- Pas la peine d'être si péremptoire, Kaoru… On peut dire que ce Dieu-là est un Dieu _humain_.

\- … Quelle affirmation dérangeante, Nao…

\- Comment le système Sybil permettrait-il le mal, alors ? »

Lourd silence.

« - Mais, Nao… Peut-on dire que Sybil est un dieu humain ? »

La jeune fille se fige, s'arcboute contre son amie :

« - Mais, quoi d'autre Kaoru, quoi d'autre ? On oublie trop souvent que Sybil a été construite par des hommes. J'ai du mal à imaginer dès lors qu'il n'y ait pas ne serait-ce qu'une once d'infime d'humanité dans Sybil ne serait-ce que dans la façon dont on l'a programmée, dans ses objectifs…

\- Cela expliquerait alors ses… »

Chuchotant –des mots dangereux…

« - Ces failles ?

Et sa perfection apparente. » tranche Nao.

« - Cette machine, ce sont bien les hommes qui l'ont voulue, et qui l'acceptent, avec ou sans défauts. »

Un temps.  
Elle reprend vivement :

« - Mais nous n'avons jamais dit que ce système avait des défauts, pas vrai ? »

Kaoru regarde loin devant elle, perdue. Elle répond, automatiquement :

« - Bien sûr que non. »

Nao, -envers et contre tout… croit au système Sybil.

.

(Et elle ?)


	3. Chapter 3

« Et ses yeux indigo étaient tout constellés de pourpre » songe Kaoru.

Mi allongée –comme toujours… dans son lit, tôt le matin. Elle s'en fiche –ses cours commencent plus tard que les autres, aujourd'hui, sa classe commence par sport. Et elle n'est pas obligée à assister aux leçons sportives matinales.

Ce qu'elle prenait comme une compassion pour son immobilité forcée est en fait une précaution de santé : elle est considérée comme plus faible, globalement, que les autres, et a donc droit à du temps de repos supplémentaire. Kaoru se serait bien vexée de cette pitié malvenue si elle ne profitait de ses heures de nuit offertes pour se plonger dans ses pensées.

D'habitude, elles coulent en suivant le souffle calme et régulier de Nao endormie, et Kaoru n'avance pas beaucoup dans sa réflexion, restant à la surface d'eaux amicales et limpides.

Lorsqu'elle est en cours, ses pensées restent délimitées par le cadre de la leçon et n'osent s'égarer, ressassant alors souvent les mêmes thèmes.

Lorsqu'elle est au club d'arts…son esprit s'aventure dans les profondeurs, rencontrant des cathédrales englouties, des hippocampes, des étoiles de mer, mais aussi des ombres monstrueuses devant lesquelles elle s'enfuit.

Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle est seule qu'il lui semble parfois apercevoir les hauts fonds.

Et lorsqu'une silhouette trop menaçante se profile dans les abysses, Kaoru n'a qu'à retirer deux boutons de sa chemise et vérifie calmement sa teinte de Psycho-pass.

Il n'a jamais été plus foncé que « rose aurore », comme le jour à travers ses paupières closes, quand elle y pense.

Et ce matin, pas question de barboter près du rivage.

Deux jeunes filles ont maintenant disparu. Et un homme est apparu. Le premier cours avec Makishima est donné à l'autre classe, dans l'après-midi. Évidemment, il fallait qu'il remplace la professeure de littérature de la seconde promotion, alors que Nao et Kaoru gardent leur insipide professeur…

« Insipide… Je trouve la professeure de littérature parfaitement insipide. »

Ces pensées sagement formulées ne peuvent assombrir la teinte de la jeune fille qui poursuit :

« Elle ne s'aventure jamais en dehors des sentiers battus. Il lui faudrait des heures pour penser, comme moi remettre enfin en cause tout ce dont elle est certaine. C'est une gymnastique très intéressante. »

Plus que la bête course, en rond.

« Mais même si l'on tourne en rond, l'important est de penser : pas de trouver une réponse, mais de l'avoir cherchée. Juste accepter bêtement les réponses toutes faites que l'on propose, ce n'est pas penser. Il faut exercer sa liberté !»

Son esprit divague un peu avant de retourner à ce qui la préoccupe : le système Sybil.

« Et si c'était pareil… dans la vie en général ? Même si l'on tourne en rond, l'important ne serait pas d'avoir trouvé sa voie mais de la chercher… »

Son cœur bat fort, elle n'ose même plus regarder sa teinte-

« Accepter une vie toute faite serait alors… Ne pas vivre. »

Le silence de la chambre, pesant, est alors brisé par des cris de joie.

Kaoru sursaute intérieurement, brutalement replongée dans le monde de l'académie. Elle vérifie sa teinte machinalement –aurore, mais cela ne la soulage pas autant qu'elle l'espérait- se redresse sur ses coudes, puis se traîne jusqu'à son fauteuil. Elle a du mal à hisser ses jambes correctement. Son corps est encore plus réticent que d'habitude. Kaoru siffle entre ses dents, énervée, avant de commencer à se préparer pour la journée, pendant que les jeunes filles en cours de sport continuent de babiller.

Les sons s'évanouissent brièvement alors que Kaoru ploie la tête en arrière pour avaler ses comprimés, comme chaque matin. Ceux pour ses « problèmes moteurs ».

Puis elle s'agite, redonne de la couleur à ses joues.

Le spectacle doit continuer.

.

.

.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette », remarque Nao.

Kaoru fait mine de se chercher elle-même dans son bol de riz, à grand renfort de « Suis-je là ? » et Nao éclate de rire alors que les autres élèves leur jettent des regards étonnés. Kaoru continue de se moquer, mais sa main se met soudain à trembler convulsivement et le bol s'échappe et s'abat sur son plateau avec fracas. Le silence retombe, pesant, alors que le monde tourne autour de Kaoru, de plus en plus vite, et qu'elle tente vainement d'arrêter de trembler. Elle sent la main de Nao sur la sienne, le battement du sang à ses tempes, et, peu à peu, les convulsions s'arrêtent. Honteuse, Kaoru détourne la tête, l'envie de pleurer l'enserrant –Nao éclate à nouveau de rire.

« - Comme les autres nous regardent ! On dirait qu'elles ont vu des extraterrestres… t'es impressionnante, Kaoru, à communiquer avec les bols avant de les envoyer en orbite ! »

Sa main, compréhensive, rassure toujours celle de son amie, alors qu'elle s'esclaffe. Kaoru n'hésite même pas avant de la suivre.

Elles en rient. Aux larmes…

.

Et, si leur joie est sincère, Kaoru sent qu'au fond Nao aimerait lui demander pardon.

.

Plus tard, dans la chambre, alors qu'elles préparent les plantes pour le devoir d'ikebana à rendre pour le lendemain, les doigts maladroits de Kaoru brisent la tige d'une petite fleur des champs.

Kaoru sent le regard de Nao sur elle et réprime un soupir. Elle se concentre pour desserrer ses doigts de la fleur à moitié écrasée, laissant alors s'échapper un parfum étonnamment puissant. Les deux amies se penchent sur les mains en coupe de Kaoru pour le respirer.

« - C'est génial, Kaoru, tu as trouvé une nouvelle dimension : le parfum… »

Nao pince délicatement la fleur blessée et la dépose dans le calice d'une tulipe.

« - Je préfère ta fleur à celle-ci, qui est inodore…

\- On ne respire le vrai parfum d'une fleur que lorsqu'elle est écrasée, pas vrai ? »

Le ton amer de Kaoru pique l'attention de son amie.

« - Et qui a dit ça ?

\- Un poète chinois. »

Silence.

Puis Nao reprend hardiment la parole.

« - Il y a une beauté dans les choses brisées. »

Elle n'ose poursuivre alors que Kaoru relève la tête.

« - …Tu nous vois bien pendant les cours de danse, à nous désarticuler comme des pantins pour faire des figures bizarres de notre corps… L'Art, c'est la vie, mais sur un autre rythme.

\- Je suis donc à prendre comme un objet d'art, comme cette fleur étranglée pour que les autres puissent respirer son parfum ? »

C'est plus fort qu'elle, Kaoru ressent de la colère. Elle continue à voix basse :

« - La seule différence entre ce cadavre floral et moi, c'est que j'aime ceux qui m'enchaînent. Je n'ai même pas la fierté de mourir, et je vis avec ceux qui me brisent… »

Kaoru pensait au système Sybil, et elle comprend soudain son erreur en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Nao.

« - Oh, Nao, comment peux-tu… Comment as-tu pu croire que je parlais de toi… »

Trop tard. Son amie tressaute sous des sanglots silencieux.

« - Nao… Tu es celle qui m'aide à briser mes chaînes…

\- Mais qui t'a _brisée_ , Kaoru ? Qui ? »

Kaoru s'empêche de répondre alors que Nao, loin d'être calmée, s'écrie :

« - Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener avec moi… pour… pour ses bêtises !

\- Si je n'avais pas fait de bêtises avec toi, Nao, je serais morte. »

Nao s'arrête de pleurer d'un coup. Terrifiée, elle se tourne vers son amie.

« - Comment ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendue, Nao. Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose, aujourd'hui. Et tu le sais aussi très bien. Il serait juste temps d'en prendre conscience… »

La jeune fille se frotte les yeux, prête à écouter. Kaoru hésite sur les mots à employer, puis se lance.

« - Nao, penses-tu être libre ? »

L'autre explose :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que l'on s'en fiche, Kaoru ! La liberté ! Un concept totalement dépassé et abstrait ! Bien sûr que je suis libre, dans les limites du monde ! Et qu'est-ce que ça change, que je sois plus ou moins libre ? On n'attache de valeur à la liberté que par pure convention ! Pourquoi se lancer dans de tels débats quand… Quand…»

Elle a un geste vague, désignant à la fois ses larmes, la fleur écrasée, la chambre, la nuit. Tout et rien.

(Tout est rien.)

Dans le silence, Nao comprend soudain ce que Kaoru attend d'elle. Elle resserre les pans de son gilet sur son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, savoir que son amie lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert la gêne. Elle a peur de ce que l'autre pourrait découvrir, de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre d'obscur et d'inconnu d'elle-même.

« - La liberté, Nao, c'est aussi celle d'aimer nos entraves… »

Nao réplique aussitôt sur ce qui la perturbe, la gorge serrée :

« - Mais, et nos erreurs ? »

Kaoru refuse de considérer son « accident », des années plus tôt, comme une erreur. Elle répond alors :

« - … Les erreurs nous construisent et nous rendent entiers. "La victoire, c'est la somme des échecs surmontés". Nous sommes nos choix, nos actions et nos erreurs. »

Nao se rassérène un peu. Mais, après quelques secondes de réflexion, Kaoru reprend :

« - Nous ne sommes pas ce que l'on pense. »

Elle attend à nouveau avant de reprendre, un ton plus bas :

« - Là est peut-être le problème du système Sybil. »

« Nous y voilà », songe Nao.

Les mots plombent sa poitrine, douloureux et toxiques.

Kaoru poursuit pourtant :

« - On peut avoir des pensées dérangeantes sans passer à l'acte, ou au contraire faire le mal la conscience tranquille. On peut même confondre le mal et le bien, la frontière étant parfois mince… »

Sa voix s'évanouit avant de reprendre :

« - Mais l'humain ne l'est plus s'il ne fait pas d'erreurs. »

Les secondes voltigent autour des deux jeunes filles qui se concentrent pour continuer à respirer normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elles n'étaient pas en train de remettre en cause le système. Comme si elles ne risquaient pas la mort ou la détention à vie.

Nao prend soudain conscience que les réflexions de sa meilleure amie n'étaient pas si inutiles, mais au contraire la suite logique de toutes ses révoltes physiques, à elle –à elles deux.

Alors, la gorge sèche, elle répond :

« - Tu dois avoir raison, même si je n'aime pas faire des erreurs... Sybil me paraît un gain de temps incroyable et surtout nous évite du stress.. Sauf qu'il faut constamment surveiller son stress à cause du système Sybil… !

Mais, au fond, ton histoire d'erreurs, je crois que je comprends...

Si l'on ne fait pas d'erreurs, comment peut-on savoir que le reste de nos actions est juste? Puisque tout nous est dicté par Sybil, tout est au même niveau: rien n'a de valeur... »

Elle a un petit rire éraillé, avant de reprendre :

« - C'est comme moi! Comme on ne peut pas voir la lumière sans l'obscurité, je ne peux pas me sentir vivante si je ne pressens pas que je peux mourir... »

Un long silence.

Elles ne s'étaient jamais parlé comme cela. Elles ne s'étaient jamais blessées l'une l'autre mais, maintenant, elles ont vu de leurs yeux et de toute leur âme qu'elles étaient du même sang.

Finalement, Kaoru murmure :

« - Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter.. pour ce soir. »

Nao s'étire légèrement, puis rassemble tout son courage pour se redresser et s'approcher de Kaoru. Son visage exprime un curieux mélange d'inquiétude et de puissance. Kaoru, en réponse, a un sourire à la fois canaille et hésitant, et elle distend le col de sa chemise, attrape le petit scanneur accroché perpétuellement à la bretelle de sa brassière (raison de santé) puis vérifie leurs Psycho-pass. Elle actionne même la voix fluette et implacable de Sibyl, pour rendre le verdict officiel. La machine laisse échapper les mots faussement serviles :

« - ..Nishimura Kaoru : rose aurore. Félicitations pour votre teinte claire.

Aoki Nao : Bleu outremer. Votre teinte est dans la moyenne. Elle s'est cependant assombrie depuis ce matin. Rappelez-vous de ne pas vous soumettre à des situations de stress et à consulter régulièrement les cliniciens du système Sybil. »

Et, après un petit grésillement, c'est fini.

Nao se remet à respirer.

« - Comment fais-tu, Kaoru, pour ne jamais changer de couleur… Tu ne retiens même pas tes pensées, juste ton trouble…

J'ai appris à être emprisonnée dans un corps. M'enfermer dans une condition psychologique n'est finalement pas plus difficile. »

Elle se tourne vers sa meilleure amie et demande soudain :

« - Nao, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- … C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça, Kaoru… C'est à cause de moi que-

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Nao. C'est notre faute à nous deux. Mais la mienne principalement. J'ai choisi de te suivre.

\- …

\- Le corps est une prison… où l'âme reste libre. »

Nao manque de s'étouffer, pousse Kaoru, par jeu.

« - Arrête un peu !

\- Nao, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

\- Quelle… Oh. »

Le couvre-feu, sonnant vingt-trois heures, rappelle à toutes les jeunes filles de l'académie qu'il est à présent strictement interdit de sortir de leurs chambres respectives : couvre-feu.

« - Zut ! Kaoru, dépêche-toi !

\- On a encore le temps…

\- Mais que fait-on des fleurs ?

\- Je vais en prendre d'autres au club d'arts, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, mais il faut que je parte maintenant… »

Kaoru s'active, tire son fauteuil dans tous les sens, les fleurs abîmées posées sur ses genoux. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à souhaiter une bonne nuit à Nao, la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle sent soudain la main de son amie glisser dans ses cheveux une autre fleur. Elle lui susurre à l'oreille, et Kaoru _entend_ son sourire :

« - Non… Rien de rien… Non, je ne regrette rien… »

Elle roule un peu le « r » de la façon ridicule qui les avaient fait tant rire, lorsqu'elles avaient entendu l'antique chanson en cours de musique.

Nao ne sait pas cacher son émotion.  
Alors Kaoru réajuste vivement la fleur, sourit, l'embrasse sur la joue, puis s'enfuit.

« - Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle » pensent-elles quasi simultanément. Puis :

« - Qu'est-ce que je serais sans elle. »

.

Nao s'assied pesamment à son bureau alors que Kaoru file aussi vite qu'elle peut jusqu'au club d'arts. À cette heure-ci, il est évidemment fermé, sauf que sa condition de fille de directeur lui ouvre certaines portes…

Elle s'était toujours félicitée d'avoir un trousseau de clefs étrangement peu bruyant, vu le nombre de portes qu'il lui permettait d'ouvrir.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela changerait sa vie.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, mais silencieusement, dans le couloir sombre, en entendant du bruit.

Loin devant ses pieds, un rai de lumière.

La porte de l'atelier d'arts était ouverte.

Et elle reconnaissait cette voix…

Non –elle crut sentir son sang se glacer- elle reconnaissait ces voix.

Oryou et Makishima.

« Courir » se dit-elle –instinct de survie.

Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas courir.

« Survie, pour quoi faire ? » crie son esprit affolé –elle s'enfonce dans l'ombre, puis attend sans bouger, le souffle court.

Faire demi-tour est au moins aussi risqué que continuer d'avancer.

Retenant sa respiration, Kaoru s'efforce de disparaître aux yeux du monde.

Les voix entremêlées des deux autres lui sont soudain intelligibles –elle reconnaît son prénom –non, pas le sien celui de Nao-

« - Elle n'a pourtant pas la grâce de tes modèles habituels, Oryou » susurre Makishima.

« - Seule, peut-être… »

Kaoru ferme les yeux, tentant de se calmer, mais elle voit malgré elle et malgré tout ceux d'Oryou, _tout constellés de pourpre_ -

« - Je la veux elle, et Kaoru. »

Le silence –Kaoru ne peut l'entendre, étouffée par les battements de son propre cœur qui retentissent partout –ils vont l'entendre !- mais elle ne comprend plus et-

« - Je voudrais immortaliser leur amitié.

\- Tu es ambitieuse, c'est bien… Fixer l'éphémère…

\- Éphémère, je ne sais pas… Elles s'aiment, j'en ai l'impression... Toujours ensemble, depuis qu'elles sont fillettes. Même quand Kaoru est seule ici, je sens la présence de Nao et les regards de Kaoru enveloppent toujours Nao, comme une corolle de pétales. Ce n'est pas leur amitié qui est éphémère, mais leur vie… C'est ce que je voudrais montrer… Les unir au-delà de la mort… Et c'est pour cela que j'aurais besoin de vous. Choe Gu-Sung a peur du sang, je crois mais je voudrais qu'elles meurent _ensemble_.Et j'aurais du mal à le faire seule… »

Kaoru ne comprend plus, depuis longtemps, ce que la voix susurre. Elle a l'impression que la peur la broie toute entière –et sa dernière crainte est que les morceaux d'elle-même s'effondrant fasse du bruit sur le plancher et la révèle aux yeux de tous. Elle ne happe que quelques mots –son prénom suivi de celui de Nao, le mot amitié- qui battent la mesure de son angoisse. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Juste cette peur atroce, au-delà de toute raison –ne s'est-elle pas tirée de pires situations ?

Au moment exact où elle se répète cette question comme un mantra, la situation empire.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas discuter de cela ici. Et encore moins maintenant. Il faut que tu regagnes ta chambre, Oryou. Je réfléchirai à… ton intéressante proposition. Dépêche-toi, à présent. »

Kaoru ne réussit à happer que les derniers mots –et encore, elle n'est pas certaine de leur sens.

Mais la porte qui s'ouvre plus grand encore vient effacer tous ses doutes.

Oryou est sortie de la salle et se dirige à toute allure vers les dortoirs, dans l'obscurité.

Droit vers elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Droit sur elle.

Instinctivement, elle tente d'occuper encore moins de place avec son corps frêle, pressant ses jambes inertes contre le fauteuil, se recroquevillant sur elle-même comme une fleur morte –elle sent l'air déplacé par le mouvement d'Oryou Rikako –un ouragan, un souffle- une caresse, une gifle- le bruit de ses pas très vifs, sur le plancher- l'obscurité profonde, trop, mais pas assez et-

Elle est partie.

La respiration de Kaoru se fait légèrement sifflante, augmentant son angoisse.

Ce n'est pas possible…

Elle ferme les yeux. Les rouvre.

C'est vrai que la différence est relativement ténue.

Noir… Noir.

Alors voilà.

Sans bouger, quasiment sans respirer, elle a réussi à disparaître.

Fébrile, elle passe la main sur ses jambes –elle sent la douleur, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps –plus tard !

Makishima est toujours là.

Il n'est pas pressé par le couvre-feu, lui –le couvre-feu !

Combien de temps a bien pu s'écouler ? Une heure ? Quelques minutes ?

Makishima n'est pas pressé. Elle ne l'entend pas. Il doit être immobile –à l'affut ? Mais non, il doit être occupé –il faut qu'elle parte.

Lentement, extrêmement lentement, Kaoru commence à faire tourner ses roues vers l'arrière.

Le plancher ne craque pas. À l'aveuglette, elle commence à faire le chemin inverse de celui qui l'a menée jusqu'ici.

« Je dois retourner… Vers Nao… Je ne peux pas rester ici… Je ne peux pas respirer ici… »

Kaoru se force à ne pas aller trop vite, de peur d'être entendue son corps lui fait mal, les mains crispées sur les roues, et une sueur froide coulant dans son dos –elle en prend conscience brusquement alors qu'elle doit se pencher pour ramasser une fleur tombée de ses genoux. Elle se redresse avec l'impression que la nuit entière pèse sur elle. Les ombres tournoient sur le plancher.

Ça y est. C'est la fin du couloir. Kaoru n'est absolument pas rassurée –elle ne peut même plus savoir si la lumière de l'atelier d'art est toujours allumée…

Elle-même voit à présent plus clair, grâce à la lune –toujours elle..

La jeune fille accélère un peu la cadence, forçant sur ses membres endoloris. Elle repousse fébrilement une lourde mèche de cheveux lui barrant la vue et accélère encore –elle sait que le plancher ne fait pas de bruit, ici…

Le dortoir !

La porte de sa chambre lui paraît immensément lourde.

Puis, alors qu'elle pense qu'elle la protège des agressions, si fragile.

Et si Makishima l'avait suivie ?

« Il ne m'a pas vue, il ne m'a pas vue, comme Oryou, il fait si noir… »

Elle se couche toute habillée sur son lit, glacée et brûlante.

Puis s'endort, comme assommée.

.

.

.

.

« Elle était seule… »

Makishima est pensif. Cette académie lui réserve encore bien des surprises.

C'est une fleur très banale. Légère. Aux pétales froissés. On comprend que Kaoru ait pu la laisser tomber sans s'en rendre compte.

« Elle était folle de peur... » comprend Makishima.

Cela le fait sourire. Rien que pour le plaisir, il se répète à lui-même :

« Folle de peur… Apparemment si pure, toute en fleurs, mais folle malgré tout… Quel désir a pu naître dans ce cœur vierge, chère Ophélie ? Ne te noie pas… Pas encore… »

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Kaoru découvre un cadavre en se regardant dans la glace.

« Quelle tête… »

Elle prend ses médicaments avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude : elle a eu mal, hier, c'est toujours cela de gagné –hier…

Kaoru se laisse glisser le long du dossier de son fauteuil.

Hier.

« J'ai paniqué comme une idiote. J'étais encore troublée par la discussion avec Nao. Je sais bien qu'il arrive qu'Oryou travaille à son maximum au club d'arts –et, la dernière fois, Makishima est bien venu, lui aussi… Rien d'extrêmement surprenant. J'aurais pu justifier ma présence –après tout, je n'étais pas totalement coupable, pour une fois, je ne voulais qu'échanger les fleurs, même si c'était un peu tard… »

Kaoru ne parvient pas à expliquer la terreur absolue qui l'a saisie la veille.

Elle y repense comme à un cauchemar. Son cœur qui résonnait à ses oreilles, les murmures inintelligibles, là-bas, l'obscurité, le tourbillon, Oryou qui marche sans la voir…

Elle soupire. Longuement.

Puis, dans un sursaut :

« - J'aurais des choses à raconter à Nao, ce soir. »

.

La journée s'étire comme un long trait de pinceau. Irrégulier et opaque. Kaoru ne songe même pas à son ennui, assommée par les leçons de toutes sortes qui l'assaillent. Elle ne sent que le corps de Nao qui effleure le sien, encore plus complice qu'avant, au déjeuner. Elles ne parlent que de choses futiles, savourant le plaisir subtil d'être ensemble sans pouvoir saisir l'autre réellement. Joueuses.

Mais leur joie éclate aussitôt qu'elles sont à nouveau réunies dans le chambre de Nao, le soir. Pour faire moins de bruit et ne pas risquer d'être entendues, elles se sont allongées côte à côte sur le lit. Kaoru a posé la tête sur l'épaule de Nao, l'écrasant un peu, mais jamais son amie ne se serait plainte de cette délicieuse gêne. Elle demande soudain :

« - Kaoru, toi qui es toujours en train de penser à tout… »

L'autre a un sourire hésitant, s'apprêtant mentalement à lui faire le récit de la veille –il faut qu'elles soient très prudentes…

« - T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que ce serait de n'avoir pas sa vie toute tracée ? »

Kaoru oublie tous les mots qu'elle avait en tête pour se concentrer sur ceux de Nao, qui précise :

« - Je veux dire, nous sommes toutes les deux condamnées à cette académie jusqu'à nos dix-huit ans. Ensuite, Sibyl choisira notre travail et notre mari, tous deux parfaitement adaptés à nous. On ne pourrait rêver mieux… Et pourtant, aurions-nous fait les mêmes choix de notre plein gré ? Si personne ne nous avait conseillés, plus ou moins fortement, notre chemin de vie, comment aurions-nous pu le choisir, voire le tracer nous-mêmes ? »

Un silence accueille leurs réflexions.

Chacune s'imagine, seule, face à la multitude de chemins possibles, tous différents et tous égaux, ceux qui s'enfoncent dans les brumes et ceux qui s'élèvent au-dessus des nuages, toutes les professions, toutes les amitiés possibles, et des visages, des paroles, des études, des rêves, des promesses… Un immense chaos de possibilités…

Elles parlent en même temps :

« - C'est terrifiant.

\- C'est s'accomplir… »

Peu importe de savoir qui a prononcé quoi : elles jugent les deux phrases tout aussi valables. Différentes mais égales.

Un temps.

Soudain Kaoru s'échauffe :

« - C'est terrifiant, mais peut-être moins atroce que les obligations.

\- Mais faire un choix est prendre le risque d'en faire un mauvais, Kaoru !

\- Et si je voulais choisir ma déchéance ? C'est comme les spots pour la bonne santé publique, cela m'agace ! …N'oubliez pas vos vitamines ! Veillez à votre psycho-pass ! Restez calmes ! Musclez-vous et mangez des pilules protéinées ! Et si j'ai envie de devenir une cul-de-jatte hystérique ?

\- ..Ça, c'est déjà le cas, Kaoru !

\- ..Et toi tu vas arrêter les vitamines ! »

Elles rient, mais, en un éclair, la soirée de la veille se rappelle à Kaoru, qui se tourne aussitôt vers Nao et raconte tout d'une traite. Après ce déluge de paroles enfiévrées, Nao se tait un instant, puis demande :

« - Et alors ?

\- … Quoi, alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?

\- …Hein ?

\- Je te demande, Kaoru, ce que l'on fait encore là ! Nous allons la manquer. C'est bien toi qui voulais savoir ce que trafiquait Oryou, non ?

\- … Je pensais que tu avais oublié.

\- … Tu pensais ou tu espérais ? Tu as peur de découvrir qui elle est réellement, pas vrai ? Je ne te reconnais pas là ! »

Kaoru, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, s'exclame :

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a vue foncer sur toi dans le couloir ! Je n'ai pas entendu ce dont elle parlait avec Makishima, mais cela n'avait pas l'air net ! Et oui, Nao, j'ai peur ! »

Un silence. Puis Nao lâche :

« - En fait, tu t'évades très bien, mais uniquement du côté des pensées. C'est pour ça que ton Psycho-pass reste clair : toi, tu ne passeras jamais à l'acte. Mais nous sommes la somme de nos actes, Kaoru, c'est toi qui l'as dit ! »

L'autre réplique sur un ton boudeur :

« - Non, c'est Hegel.

\- On s'en fiche ! Tout ça, sans les actes, c'est… de la branlette intellectuelle ! »

Gros choc.

Elles se taisent.

Chacune se demande comment l'autre est arrivée à connaître des mots aussi mauvais.

Kaoru, inquiète, surveille la teinte de Nao.

Bleu outremer.

Mais son Psycho-pass a augmenté de quelques points…

Non, c'est bon.

Il redescend avec les souffles mêlés des jeunes filles.

« - Teinte dans la moyenne. Rappelez-vous de ne pas vous soumettre à des situations de stress et à… »

Kaoru éteint rageusement le scanneur.

Nao reprend plus doucement :

« - Tu vois… ? C'est sorti tout seul. Parce que je suis une mauvaise fille. Donc ça... Ça nous satisfait d'avoir ce type de pensées. Mais si on ne les applique pas, c'est du vide sous forme de messages chimiques dans nos cerveaux. On se complaît dans notre médiocrité ! »

Un temps.

Puis, Kaoru se redresse. Nao se sent aussitôt plus lourde, paradoxalement, alors que son amie se détache d'elle, se hisse jusqu'à son fauteuil, arrange le col de sa chemise. Puis, elle se tourne légèrement vers Nao et semble attendre. Hésitante, celle-ci demande :

« - …Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Évidemment. Tu as oublié de préciser que j'étais une cul-de-jatte hystérique _sympathique_. Évidemment que je t'accompagne. Comme toujours. »

Et l'aventure recommence.

La mécanique est bien rôdée. Chacune connaît son rôle. Les caméras de surveillance sont évitées.

Et les scans scymatiques craints.

« - L'atelier d'arts vient de s'éteindre.

\- C'est elle, ou bien Makishima.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il dormait en ville, cette nuit. Tu sais, il va assister à des conférences. Ses élèves n'auront pas cours avec lui demain.

\- Vraiment… ?

\- Regarde ! Elle est déjà dans la cour ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- … Elle s'est arrêtée devant la grande porte du local de traitements…

\- Là où on… traite… les ordures ? »

Elles se sont mises à courir –Nao court en poussant Kaoru, qui l'aide de son mieux, pour rattraper Oryou.

« - La porte s'est ouverte ! Mais même moi, je ne peux pas entrer, normalement !

\- Elle met du temps à… »

Pas la peine de se consulter. Elles se faufilent dangereusement dans l'interstice momentané. La porte se referme derrière elles. Oryou est déjà loin. Ni Kaoru, ni Nao ne la voient, mais elles entendent ses pas.

Les deux amies échangent un regard angoissé. Ce qui avait commencé comme une aventure de plus se révèle beaucoup plus grave que prévu.

« - C'est censé être le local des déchets, ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, donc je n'ai jamais bravé l'interdit…

\- C'est immense, ici, Kaoru, et regarde tous les étages bizarres qu'il y a ! »

Et, en effet, le dos contre la lourde porte, les deux jeunes filles sentent leur souffle se perdre dans l'immense espace quasi vide, jalonné de ponts qui se croisent, de tuyaux, de grandes barres métalliques. En face d'elles, un large couloir –un hall, pour ainsi dire- dont le centre est éclairé par des pots à la blancheur éblouissante. Une lumière très propre qui tranche impitoyablement avec l'atmosphère du lieu.

Les pas d'Oryou meurent dans le lointain. Nao avance un peu, mais Kaoru la retient alors qu'une autre voix résonne soudain. Elle est trop loin pour être intelligible; mais elle se répercute contre les étages métalliques et ricoche jusqu'aux jeunes filles.

« - C'est Makishima ? » murmure Nao sans trembler.

« - Non, » souffle Kaoru, « je ne crois pas, je ne reconnais pas cette voix…

\- Allons voir » décide aussitôt Nao. Kaoru attrape sa manche et la tire à nouveau vers elle :

« - Mais tu es folle ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'entend pas Makishima qu'il n'est pas là ! Et s'ils étaient plusieurs ? Comment un autre homme a-t-il pu entrer dans l'académie ? Tu te rends compte que des _filles_ ont disparuet que malgré cela Oryou se balade seule, à la nuit tombée ? Je veux dire, Nao, cet endroit n'existe même pas sur les cartes de l'établissement et..

\- C'est bien pour cela que l'on doit aller voir ! Maintenant ou le reste du temps, nous sommes en danger, Kaoru, et je crois qu'essayer d'agir et d'apprendre ne peut que nous aider à nous défendre ! »

Kaoru en reste bouche bée.

« - Tu me suis, oui ou non ? »

Alors, hébétée, elle fait oui de la tête. Oui.

« De toute façon, la porte s'est refermée derrière nous » songe-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avance avec Nao en direction des voix.

« La porte s'est refermée derrière nous. »

Les voix plus proches se font aussi plus coupantes. Résonne soudain un rire féminin.

« - Vous partez toujours au moment où cela devient intéressant, Choe Gu-Sung. Et je devrais me sentir inférieure à vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Oryou Rikako. Je n'ai rien dit de cela. Reste ici, Makishima devrait arriver très bientôt. Il tient à te voir. Tu as bien pris ton portable ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait… Dans ce cas, à bientôt. »

Kaoru se concentre sur leurs paroles, tentant de déceler les liens qui unissent Oryou à cet homme –dont elle ne connaît décidément pas la voix- en suivant Nao qui, grâce à un détour, les fait arriver près des deux interlocuteurs mais par au-dessus, sur un pont métallique qui les laisse voir sans être vues. Alors, les deux jeunes filles ouvrent grand les yeux.

De leur hauteur –Kaoru n'a pas fait attention en sentant la difficiculté qu'elle avait à faire avancer son fauteuil, mais elles ont beaucoup monté, le pont sur lequel elles se tiennent surplombe le local de traitement –mais traitement de quoi ? Étrangement, elles ne voient pas d'homme, mais deux jeunes filles : Oryou et une autre, aux cheveux courts, que Nao et Kaoru ont pu parfois apercevoir, mais qui n'est pas dans leur classe.

Mais alors qu'elle s'éloigne d'Oryou avec un geste d'au revoir, son aspect change soudain.

Nao manque de s'étouffer alors que la jeune fille se transforme en un homme plus âgé, aux traits coupants, yeux semi-clos. Il s'éloigne avec nonchalance, comme si changer ainsi d'apparence était parfaitement naturel.

« - C'est un déguisement holographique », explique Kaoru –elle avait rêvé d'en utiliser un en permanence, après son accident, pour prouver à tous qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Qu'elle s'en relevait. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mais son père avait refusé catégoriquement.

Pas de déguisement holographique autres que ceux du Bureau de Sécurité publique, avait-il martelé.

« - Tu crois que c'est un membre du Bureau ? » demanda Nao, suivant ses pensées. Kaoru ne répondit que par :

« - Mais où va-t-il ? Il ne faut pas que l'on nous voie, Nao ! »

Elles regardent encore autour d'elles.

« - Et si quelqu'un était au-dessus de nous, et nous observait ?

\- Eh bien il nous observerait, mais cet endroit est un vrai dédale, on peut toujours s'enfuir et se cacher. » réplique Nao qui enchaîne :

« - D'ailleurs regarde, Oryou nous échappe ! »

Et, en effet, la jeune fille, écoutant apparemment des consignes au téléphone, se dirige vers un autre espace que celui, immaculé, où elle se tenait.

« - Ne me dis pas qu'il faut redescendre…

\- Non, je crois qu'on peut arriver dans la même salle qu'elle, mais à un niveau différent, comme maintenant, en suivant notre chemin. Cela me paraît plus prudent. Allons-y » chuchote Nao.

« Et c'est elle qui parle de prudence ! » s'exaspère Kaoru.

Elle doit cependant admettre que son amie avait raison. Elles sont passées dans une autre partie du bâtiment ordonnée différemment, mais dont elles surplombent toujours la majeure partie. Les niveaux sont un peu moins désordonnés, on en distingue deux majeurs : le plus haut, celui où elles se tiennent, entourant une sorte de large cuvette séparée en des pièces inégales aux murs plus ou moins hauts, sans logique apparente, reliées par des escaliers ou encore d'autres ponts.

« - On dirait un labyrinthe », murmure Kaoru.

Et, en effet, c'est ce à quoi l'étrange espace fait penser. Certains endroits sont plongés dans l'ombre, alors que d'autres rougeoient, d'une lueur malsaine, comme…

« - C'est du sang sur les murs, là-bas ?

 _\- Hein ?_ »

Kaoru, blême, fixe les étranges échafaudages.

« - Où est passée Oryou ? »

.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Kaoru doit s'empêcher de hurler alors que Nao sursaute. Kaoru se pend à son bras en parlant à toute vitesse :

« - Les filles ont disparu ici je le sais je le sens c'est du sang partons quelqu'un a tiré quelqu'un va mourir disparaître c'est du sang ! »

Elle secoue de désespoir Nao qui s'est figée, les yeux en direction du bruit.

On entend quelqu'un courir. Essoufflée. C'est Oryou.

Un autre coup de feu.

Le vacarme est assourdissant, éclate sur les murs, maculant tout l'espace de violence. L'air en est saturé.  
Kaoru entoure Nao de ses bras pour essayer de la protéger de tout ce Mal qui jaillit et bouillonne autour d'elles.

« - Il faut que l'on sorte » « Il faut que l'on s'en sorte »

Elle ne parvient pas à penser, et soudain un hurlement atroce la transperce de part en part.

Ce n'est pas le sien.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle tend les mains vers Nao, qui se met soudain en mouvement.

« - C'est Oryou qui a crié ! »

Mais elle s'est tue.

Elle s'est tue-

« - Il faut aller l'aider ! » rugit Nao en s'élançant. Kaoru manque de tomber mais elle se redresse et tire sur les roues de son fauteuil.

Le sol est en pente, à présent. Mais ni elle ni Nao ne se soucient plus du bruit : le leur est de toute façon noyé dans le vacarme omniprésent.  
Des pas précipités. Des chocs métalliques. Des chiens.

Les murs du labyrinthe paraissent de plus en plus hauts comme elles s'approchent. Il y a de l'obscurité, mais aussi des projecteurs. Les taches sombres brillent de leur éclat purpurin. Il y en a une multitude qui dévorent le sol. Du sang.

Et, au bout du sillon, là-bas –dans un sursaut de lucidité, Kaoru force Nao à s'arrêter ici, juste pour un instant, hors de vue de-

Oryou est à terre. Une de ses mains, en sang, est recroquevillée contre elle. Elle peine à relever la tête pour regarder quelque chose –ou quelqu'un- en face d'elle, que Kaoru et Nao ne peuvent pas voir.

Elles comprennent soudain pourquoi Oryou est au sol.

Elle a dû se traîner sur plusieurs mètres. Un piège à loups s'est refermé sur sa jambe, la laissant affreusement mutilée. La jeune fille a dû traîner sa blessure, l'arme acérée toujours accrochée à sa chair et à ses os, sur plusieurs mètres, à en juger le sillage sanglant derrière elle.

Elle sourit douloureusement.

Dans le champ de vision des deux autres jeunes filles apparaît alors un fusil.

Un long fusil de chasse.

Qui s'immobilise.

Pointé sur Oryou blessée.

Puis tire.

.

Le corps d'Oryou est projeté en arrière sous l'impact, en un clin d'œil-

Et le sang jaillit, tellement de rouge-

Flou-

Avant même qu'un souffle ait pu s'échapper, une créature apparaît- c'est elle qui tient le fusil, il a une forme d'homme mais ses yeux sont en métal et en verre-

C'est un vieil homme motorisé, il porte des lunettes et des affaires de chasse-

Il disparaît derrière le mur, on entend le gémissement métallique de l'arme traînée par terre, c'est le corps d'Oryou qu'il pousse avec ses bottes-

Puis une chute, le son d'un liquide qui se referme avidement sur ce qui est tombé-

Un cadavre englouti-

Des pas, le sang visqueux-

Comment Kaoru a-t-elle pu trouver la force de pousser Nao, en repli-

Elles ne sont plus visibles mais ne le voient pas non plus, entendant seulement l'écho de ses pas qui s'éloignent-

Elles voudraient reprendre leurs esprits mais-

Kaoru se noie dans ce qu'elle a vu alors que Nao répète, comme si rien ne s'était passé dans les dernières secondes, là, juste-

« - Il faut aller l'aider »

« Il faut aller l'aider »

Son souffle haletant ne l'empêche pas de crier presque :

« - Il faut aller l'aider ! »

Kaoru couvre sa bouche de sa main, Nao je t'en supplie, il est encore là et elle a perdu tellement de sang, elle a disparu derrière le mur, elle a disparu…

Nao enserre son visage entre ses mains, et Kaoru lâche dans un râle :

« - Je suis à peu près sûre qu'on ne peut pas survivre à ce qu'elle vient de subir.. »

Nao réplique aussitôt, en serrant fort les mains de Kaoru entre les siennes, si fort qu'elles se font mal :

« - Ça nous laisse le « à peu près » vivante ! »

Leurs yeux entremêlés, les mains dans celles de l'autre.

Kaoru ne reconnaît même plus le visage de Nao, à travers ses larmes. Mais elle lui tient les doigts. Elle est là. C'est la seule chose qui soit sûre. Et elle veut partir. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle elle pourrait agir.

Mais Kaoru desserre –l'effort que cela lui demande- son étreinte.

Elle souffle, et ce murmure paraît assourdissant :

« - Je t'en supplie, ne reviens pas qu'à peu près. »

Elle retire ses mains, plus que le bout des doigts, l'autre va partir-

Elle ajoute :

« - Je ne te retarderai pas, je… »

Nao comprend soudain-

« - Je… Je te surveille, je vais essayer de monter pour voir où est l'homme et

\- Kaoru, c'est bien trop dangereux. Reste-là, je cours (un éclat dans ses yeux alors qu'elle prononce ce verbe, elle va courir, Kaoru ne pourra pas quoi qu'il arrive quoi qu'il faille fuir) je reviens le plus vite possible ! »

Une dernière pression de la main, puis elle se dégage et titube, se met à courir, jambes fléchies pour n'être pas visible de l'autre côté du mur –et les bruits se sont éloignés, mais l'homme-machine pourrait revenir –et s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Kaoru ne peut se décider à rester là.

Maudissant ses faiblesses, elle pousse de toutes ses forces son fauteuil pour remonter le chemin.

Même là, elle ne peut pas voir Nao. Elle ne l'entend même pas : le vacarme métallique n'a pas cessé. Elle ignore sa source. Elle change de chemin, comprenant que le labyrinthe est presque circulaire. Il est entouré d'une sorte de douve traversée de ponts –le fond est plongé dans l'obscurité, est-ce là-dedans qu'Oryou a été jetée ? Comment pourrait-elle en sortir –oui, comment Oryou pourrait-elle en sortir si c'est un cadavre qui y est tombé ? Kaoru continue malgré ses battements de cœur erratiques –un reflet ! Elle croit voir l'homme-machine, là-bas –il est loin, il pourrait la voir mais n'apercevrait que très difficilement Nao- Kaoru plisse les yeux en la cherchant, il y a sa silhouette mouvante là-bas qui s'enfonce dans l'obscurité…

Puis, plus rien

Le noir

Des points colorés et noirs qui tourbillonnent dans la vision de Kaoru-

Elle se frotte un œil, puis l'autre, avec rage, tendue entièrement vers Nao-

La silhouette réapparaît ! Elle tremble, vacille, déchire l'obscurité qui la forme et l'enserre, puis s'arrête-

Le chasseur a disparu, Kaoru ne s'en rend compte que maintenant, elle manque de s'évanouir, faut-il que Nao courre ou qu'elle se cache-

Et soudain, juste derrière elle-

« - Bonsoir. »


	5. Chapter 5

« - Bonsoir. »

« Non » pense Kaoru.

En fait, ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne pense pas « non », c'est un cri inarticulé et un magma d'émotions qui s'abat sur elle sans qu'elle sache comment réagir –elle se fige, espérant malgré elle que la voix et son possesseur ne soient qu'une hallucination, comme le labyrinthe qui a englouti Oryou et Nao, comme les fracas métalliques et les lueurs pourpres en éclats-

Un bruit de pas, un souffle, il se rapproche-

Et c'est lui.

Makishima.

Kaoru, intérieurement, se réveille en sursaut.

« Makishima. Dans Titus Andronicus, il aurait été le More, je parie. Alors pourquoi est-il si résolument immaculé ? »

Alors qu'il fait un pas en avant, Kaoru se fait violence pour ne pas reculer :

« Il faut que je le retienne. À tout prix. S'il s'éloigne de moi, il se rapproche potentiellement de Nao. »

Et elle ne sait même pas où est le chasseur. Et s'il avait fait semblant de partir ? Quels sont ses liens avec Makishima ?

Kaoru se fend d'un sourire candide.

« - Bonsoir ! »

Elle ne cille pas alors que l'éclat scintillant d'une arme lui saute aux yeux. C'est Makishima qui la tient. Il passe un doigt sur la lame du rasoir et un regard sur le corps de la jeune fille, levant un sourcil en considérant son fauteuil roulant.

« Si j'avais su que ce corps me serait utile, je l'aurais maltraité moins souvent », songe Kaoru. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de la pitié qu'elle lit dans le regard du professeur.

Sa voix grave vibre étrangement.

« - Tu as tout vu ? »

Il est calme, si calme… Pour quelqu'un qui semble prêt à attaquer à tout moment.

Kaoru s'exclame presque joyeusement :

« - Non, j'ai raté la meilleure partie du spectacle ! »

Elle laisse planer le doute. Puis reprend aussitôt, réfléchissant à toute allure :

« - Mais j'ai un peu entendu… Vous jouiez Titus Andronicus, pas vrai ? Le club de théâtre est un club secret ! Quelle mise en scène géniale ! Vous êtes vraiment un professeur dévoué, Monsieur. »

Il se rapproche. Elle blêmit en songeant qu'il va peut-être la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre.

« - Très bien. Reste ici, ne te fatigue pas, Nishimura-san : je vais chercher les autres élèves. »

Il a compris.

Il a parfaitement compris son raisonnement et se demande comment elle va le retenir.

Elle se pose la même question.

Il fait quelques pas, se rapprochant d'elle, puis s'apprêtant à la dépasser-

Instinctivement, le corps de la jeune fille se jette en avant elle se rattrape au dossier du fauteuil, quefairequefairequefaire

.

Elle le gifle.

Contemple, fascinée, horrifiée, satisfaite et honteuse, la marque rougie qui s'étend peu à peu sur la peau parfaite du jeune homme.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle s'est trahie. En un geste, elle vient de trahir ses mensonges et prouver qu'elle a réellement tout vu.

« Va-t-il m'éliminer comme il vient de faire avec Oryou ? »

« - Je… »

Elle est étonnée d'arriver encore à parler alors qu'elle pense si fort

« Je vous- Je vous hais tellement que haïr est faible, à quel point je vous hais -à la folie ! »

« - Je vous aime »

Sa voix est posée, mais sonne un peu plaintivement, comme une question.

Elle se déclare comme si elle venait tout juste de prendre conscience de sa flamme.

Rêveuse, elle se permet même de répéter :

« - Je vous aime, Makishima-sensei »

.

Plus tard, elle comprendra à quel point cette phrase brillait de génie : elle venait de tout rétablir à son avantage, de donner une cohérence à la fois à ses paroles et à son geste.

Et elle venait aussi de prendre conscience que l'on hait comme on aime : passionnément…

À la folie.

Ses poings se serrent sur ses genoux, mais l'on peut prendre cela pour l'appréhension d'une jeune fille amoureuse.

Les iris d'ambre de Makishima luisent doucement d'intérêt.

« - Tu déclares tes sentiments à ton professeur ? »

Sourire tortueux. Il s'avance. Pose sa main sur une des siennes. Remonte lentement vers la gorge. L'effleure. Presse deux doigts sous le menton pour prendre son pouls.

Elle demeure immobile, calme, comme lorsqu'on teste son Psycho-pass elle fige ses idées, comme si elle se préparait à un long sommeil…

Elle a un peu plus de mal maintenant, évidemment. La main étonnamment chaude pour un être aussi pâle la terrifie.

Mais son pouls est calme.

Makishima, sombre, appuie un peu plus sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

Une image d'elle-même étranglée par le professeur surgit dans l'esprit de Kaoru.

Elle craint tout à coup qu'il ne sache où est son scanneur…

« - Tu ne m'as pas réellement offert ton cœur, Kaoru-san »

Cette fois-ci, son cœur s'affole malgré elle.

« Et la situation empire ce n'est pas vrai pas humainement possible »

Il déboutonne le haut de son chemisier-

Ah-

« - Aurore… »

Prononcée par Makishima, la couleur habituelle se revêt d'un tout autre sens. Aurore. Le ciel nimbé d'étoiles qui pleurent rose au cœur des fleurs…

Rose… Pourquoi rose… Qu'est devenu le blanc… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

« - Je suis rassuré ! » susurre Makishima. Son ton de professeur est si naturel… Il ajoute d'un ton léger :

« - Tu vas encore grandir, et ces esquisses de sentiments disparaîtront, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il se tait un instant, attentif. Seul le silence lui répond et lui permet d'affirmer :

« - Je crois qu'Oryou et ton amie –les membres du club de théâtre- sont déjà rentrées. Partons, nous aussi. »

Et, se saisissant du fauteuil, il commence à la pousser en direction de la sortie. Kaoru se force à ne pas se retourner. Se laisse faire.

Le vacarme métallique aux alentours bruit sans discontinuer, comme un rire insultant mais il se meurt, peu à peu, comme s'il s'éloignait.

« Nao… ! Nao, je t'en supplie, reviens ! »

.

.

.

Nao a retouvé Oryou. En suivant le sang. Elle l'aperçoit mal, au fond de la douve. Au moins ne peut-elle pas voir les yeux révulsés.

L'autre est face contre terre. Enfin, dans l'eau bourbeuse, épaissie par ses propres fluides corporels. Il n'y a pas de bulles dans ce marécage. Elle est morte.

« Elle est morte », se répète Nao.

Elle n'arrive pas à réaliser. Un effroi horrible la saisit tout entière, la fige, elle n'arrive pas à déterminer si elle se sent mal ou si elle ne sent rien –le grand vide, qui enfle, qui enfle, et c'est froid, si froid…

Nao s'effraie de ne pas sentir la vraie pitié, celle qui fait s'effondrer en larmes... Elle se sent vide, comme si un éclat de verre s'était fiché dans sa poitrine et que tout en elle s'était évaporé.

« Je ne peux plus rien pour elle. »

Ça y est, elle a réussi à le penser. Elle peut repasser à l'action. Elle se sent revivre dès les premiers pas.

Un autre mouvement.

« Là-bas ! »

…Non, elle a dû l'imaginer. C'est elle qui imprimait ce mouvement aux murs menaçants et pas l'inverse.

Elle prend soudain conscience du silence et s'élance sans plus considérer les taches sanglantes qui l'environnent.

Qu'est devenue la source du vacarme ?

.

.

.

C'est le silence qui ramène brusquement Kaoru à l'instant présent. Le monde a cessé de tournoyer autour d'elle. Makishima s'est arrêté. Ils sont dans le noir, dans la nuit juste devant l'académie. Une brume froide se brûle aux tempes de Kaoru, la faisant frissonner, la sortant de son hébétude endiablée d'angoisse. Elle papillonne des cils sans oser bouger plus, attendant que l'homme derrière elle prenne la parole. Elle sent son regard peser sur sa nuque comme une main possessive. Sa respiration qui s'échoue sans vacarme sur sa peau frémissante.

Elle revoit sans cesse, par bribes-

Les jambes suppliciées d'Oryou-

La silhouette engloutie-

Deux yeux de verre, mécaniques, bestiaux-

Nao qui court au loin-

Et plus que l'horreur, que la répulsion, là, au fond d'elle-

Un sentiment qui la transperce de part en part-

Alors, lentement, elle se retourne vers Makishima.

.

L'homme se tient bizarrement courbé dans la nuit. Sa silhouette émaciée s'évanouit dans l'ombre; seul le haut du corps jaillit de l'obscurité, incisif.

Elle le considère de ses yeux sombres, en silence, comme si elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer et qu'elle le mettait au défi de faire quoi que ce soit.

Lui a l'air à la fois distrait et extrêmement concentré, regardant l'académie, puis la jeune fille.

Il se penche très légèrement vers elle.

Elle ne bouge pas, s'attend à tout, mais ne s'attend à rien…

Il lève le bras pour reprendre les poignées du fauteuil, rentrer à l'académie.

Soudain sa main tranche l'air et il l'abat d'un coup extrêmement sec, sans plier les doigts, dans la gorge de la jeune fille, percutant violemment la carotide-

Elle ne peut pas réagir, pas même voir, juste-

Noir-

N-

.

.

.

« - Tu étais toute seule ? »

Toute seule-

Toute seule-

Les hologrammes et les exécuteurs crient autour de Nao, le vacarme est revenu mais c'est différent _elle est seule_

Toute seule-

« - Qui as-tu vu à l'intérieur ?

\- Son psycho-pass s'assombrit à vue d'œil, surveillez là !

\- On ne peut pas le laisser s'échapper encore !

\- Toujours cette académie…

\- C'est le Bureau de Sécurité publique ! »

L'hologramme le lui hurle dans les oreilles avec enthousiasme depuis des heures ou des minutes, Nao tourne enfin la tête vers lui, comme un robot, la nuque raide-

Il se contorsionne et une couverture apparaît, « veuillez garder votre calme, le Bureau travaille à remettre les choses en ordre… »

« - Sauvez- nous » réclame Nao qui retrouve soudain une voix, mais une voix blanche-

Elle se brise alors qu'elle hurle :

« - Sauvez-les ! Ramenez-les ! Comment ont-elles pu disparaître ! »

Alors un inspecteur se tourne vers elle vivement, il se rapproche, le visage comme une lame de couteau-

« - C'est mouvementé ici, il va falloir que tu t'éloignes et te mettes à l'abri, tu seras interrogée en temps voulu »

« - Je n'ai pas de réponses pour vos questions ! » crie-t-elle à la nuit, « Il n'y a ni réponses ni questions, sauvez-les, c'est tout ! »

De nouveaux hologrammes tendent les bras et s'interposent entre elle et les autres, lui conjurant de se calmer, alors elle tente de les repousser mais ses mains passent à travers les silhouettes colorées qui l'étouffent-

Des regards de pitié ou d'agacement qui rougeoient dans la nuit-

Elle bat des bras comme si elle voulait s'envoler-

Mais la nuit et ses assaillants se referment sur elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Tic. Tic. Tic.

Kaoru s'agace sans reconnaître ce son caractéristique et inhumain.

Elle est encore semi-inconsciente alors qu'un malaise brutal la saisit. Il manque quelque chose.

Elle a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais une fois qu'elle l'a fait, impossible pour elle de demeurer immobile.

« - Où suis-je ! Où est Nao ? »

Elle se débat dans des draps inconnus. Ses jambes inertes sont prisonnières d'un vaste lit, dans une jolie chambre clair obscure – des rideaux et des volets fermés, une horloge imposante, son fauteuil dans un coin –où est Nao ?

Un gémissement s'échappe de la gorge de Kaoru alors qu'elle s'extirpe des draps qui lui paraissent lestés de plomb. Elle chute plus qu'elle ne descend du lit, entraînant avec elle une partie de son carcan de tissu, comme un papillon sa chrysalide pesante. Son dos cognant le sol lui coupe le souffle. Au bord de l'évanouissement, elle se secoue, happe quelques goulées d'air, puis se dégage et se traîne jusqu'à son fauteuil. Il lui faut de longues minutes pour parvenir à s'y caler plus ou moins normalement.

Alors, Kaoru se trouve soudain pitoyable, le remords s'ajoutant à l'angoisse.

« Je n'ai même pas pu protéger Nao… »

Cette pensée enfle et écrase sa poitrine, mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et décide de continuer. Elle parvient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte après de nouveaux efforts. Alors elle tourne la lourde poignée…

Et rien ne se passe.

Elle se fige.

« Évidemment que la porte serait verrouillée. »

Machinalement, elle palpe sa robe, à la recherche de son trousseau de clefs…

Disparu.

Elle ne porte qu'une sorte de chemise longue, blanche, qui ne lui appartient pas. Elle est même pieds nus.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille prend le temps de s'interroger sur son sort, à elle. Puis se demande aussitôt :

« Que nous est-il arrivé ? »

Les souvenirs sont obscurs.

Le visage de Makishima rejaillit soudain dans son esprit –Kaoru est prise d'une violente impulsion et tente à nouveau de tourner la poignée –la porte s'ouvre.

Surprise, elle frissonne du plaisir anxieux des échappées interdites.

.

Un long couloir- un long couloir et Nao pourrait être au bout.

Le cœur de Kaoru lui fait mal tant il bat frénétiquement, soudain – elle se penche en avant, et le parquet craque. Elle se fige.  
« Il pourrait m'entendre… _Ils_ pourraient m'entendre ! »

Qui, ils ? Qui l'a amenée ici ? Le chasseur aux yeux cerclés de fer, qu'est-il devenu ? Les chiens ? Et l'homme au déguisement holographique ?

Le cœur de Kaoru se tord.

« Et même s'ils m'entendaient… »

Il bat encore et encore, douloureusement, comme s'il fonctionnait à vide.

« …Si Nao n'est plus là, je n'ai rien à perdre. »

Alors elle se lance. Traverse le couloir dans des grincements noueux, tendue entre l'angoisse d'être découverte et l'envie que cela arrive… Pour que cesse enfin l'angoisse.

« Que l'on se confronte une fois pour toutes. Que je sache ce que l'on attend de moi. »

Et c'est vrai que c'est une bonne question. Pourquoi Oryou a-t-elle été éliminée, et pas elle ?

Kaoru s'attendait à trouver de nouvelles pièces élégantes, des portes closes elle n'a qu'à en pousser les battants pour se retrouver dans une cuisine tout à fait normale. Bizarrement, cela la met encore plus mal à l'aise. Ils… _Ils_ sont humains.

 _Ils_ sont humains comme elle.

Le silence lui pèse. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'est pas sortie de l'académie… L'absence du murmure continu des machines et des scans est… bruyant. Anormal.

Elle regarde encore autour d'elle.

Un plan de travail immaculé. Une cuisinière à gaz. Des bouteilles incolores alignées.

Tout est rangé, propre.

Kaoru, instinctivement, cherche les caméras de surveillance et n'en trouve aucune.

Personne ne la regarde. Toute action demeurera impunie.

Quelle sensation étrange.

Le feu aux joues, Kaoru se permet de s'approcher des bouteilles, humant l'odeur de… Désinfectant ?

De plus en plus inquiète et de plus en plus audacieuse (que je sache, que l'on en finisse…) elle s'approche du réfrigérateur et en entrouvre la porte avec difficulté.

Et oublie littéralement tout ce qui l'entoure.

.

.

Il y a une main dans le réfrigérateur.

.

Il y a une main humaine.

.

Kaoru attend le noir qui la tirera de ce cauchemar.

Elle va se réveiller en sursaut, s'extirper de ce sommeil brûlant qui consume ses membres et l'emprisonne _ça_ n'est pas la réalité.

.

Elle attend sans bouger, sa respiration écorchant sa gorge et ses poumons.

Le froid la fait trembler.

Oui, c'est le froid.

Pas de raison d'être horrifiée cela n'est pas réel ! …Une fausse main, peut-être…

.

Après de longues secondes, Kaoru comprend qu'elle n'est plus en train de rêver.

.

.

Elle voulait retrouver Nao.

C'est peut-être fait.

.

Réelle, la main tranchée net, qui ne saigne plus. Bien réelle.

Tellement réelle que cela en devient absurde.

.

C'est avec ce sentiment d'absurdité que Kaoru tend sa main à elle, absurdement vivante devant l'autre chair froide.

Puisque c'est réel, autant savoir.

Et si cela ne l'est pas, elle peut accomplir ce genre d'actes sans frémir.

Où est Nao-

Elle ne reconnaît pas sa main de vue, ainsi, mais si elle la touche…

Kaoru se saisit de l'autre main toute raide et la pose contre la sienne, comme pour comparer-

À qui pourraient s'adresser nos prières-

.

Ce n'est pas la main de Nao.

.

Kaoru repose le morceau réel et mort de chair humaine dans le réfrigérateur, referme l'habitacle, calmement, absurdement.

Un soulagement horrible fondant sur elle.

Ce n'est pas Nao.

Elle en a été rassurée brutalement.

C'est quelqu'un d'autre….

Elle en a été _rassurée brutalement-_

Kaoru a honte d'être là, si absurdement vivante. Si horriblement prête à vivre, si Nao respire aussi.

Malgré le cauchemar autour d'elles.

.

Elle est vivante. Elle a ouvert les yeux à la _réalité_ de la vie.

Et c'est comme si elle venait de mourir.

.

.

Nao peine à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle n'entend plus l'horloge de sa chambre. Juste un silence ouaté et inhumain.

Elle tente de se redresser mais une vive morsure au creux de son coude la fait grimacer, la réveillant complètement.

Du blanc.

Une vaste chambre de blanc.

Des draps blancs encore.

Son bras posé sur les draps.

Un cathéter fiché dans son bras.

Au bout, une seringue qui se remplit peu à peu de sang. Son sang.

Une main qui tient la seringue.

« - Oh ! Vous êtes réveillée ! »

L'angoisse dans la voix de l'autre femme crispe Nao qui rejette aussitôt le matériel qui l'entoure, arrachant l'aiguille de sa chair.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire ? » s'écrie-t-elle, trébuchant au hasard dans la chambre inconnue, jusqu'à ce qu'une vitre de verre lui bloque le passage –elle y tambourine de ses membres douloureux en criant:

« - Laissez-moi sortir ! »

Une alarme se déclenche, et la lumière devient rouge. Un jet de vapeur froide rejette Nao avec violence au centre de la pièce. Aveuglée, elle ne peut qu'entendre :

« - Veuillez rester calme. Votre Psycho-pass pourrait redescendre à tout moment. Veuillez… »

Nao s'évanouit.

.

Malgré tout, elle n'est pas tout à fait inconsciente. Elle ne sent pas le sol sous elle, ne comprend pas qu'elle ne voit rien malgré ses yeux grands ouverts, mais elle sait qu'elle existe, de façon diffuse…elle continue à penser, très lentement, paisiblement. Elle se demande vaguement ce qui lui arrive, profitant de l'absence de douleur et d'inquiétude.

Puis un léger murmure la dirige à nouveau vers la réalité. Nao sent qu'on la déplace, la remet sur le lit. Elle ne peut bouger mais tout tourne autour d'elle. L'aiguille, là-haut, très loin, perfore à nouveau son bras. Des voix assourdies. Les sons qui reviennent peu à peu, puis les couleurs. La douleur qui s'accentue légèrement comme elle commence à reprendre conscience.

Les contours de la chambre réapparaissent, ainsi que le visage de la femme penché sur elle. Elle a un sourire hésitant :

« - Je ne voulais surtout pas vous effrayer. Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous allez avoir une thérapie et votre Psycho-pass sera complètement raffermi. Il est déjà à une teinte moyenne : bleu outremer… Vous êtes certainement habituée à plus clair, alors faisons de notre mieux pour vous rétablir ! »

Nao hoche la tête légèrement.

Elle se rend compte, plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, que la femme est partie, la laissant seule. Libre.

Elle n'a plus le courage de se lever.

Alors, elle regarde depuis son lit le centre de redressement de teinte.

Sa chambre est claire, presque vide. Le blanc est apaisant. Un pan de mur entier est vitré, ce qui permet à Nao de voir les longs couloirs du centre sillonnés par des robots quasi silencieux. Des miroirs agrandissent l'espace et rendent à l'institution son propre reflet mouvant. La voix de Sybil résonne doucement, prodiguant conseils et messages d'encouragement. Nao se rassure peu à peu. Le séjour sera reposant, enfin..

Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa teinte, affichée au mur.

Bleu outremer.

Les chiffres du Psycho-pass varient presque sans discontinuer, augmentant, retombant, comme une respiration un peu rapide.

Ils redescendent fortement alors que Nao cherche Kaoru du regard. Elle est ici. Elle est forcément ici. Elle doit être dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne, puisqu'elles sont arrivées en même temps c'est pour cela que Nao ne peut la voir depuis sa salle.

C'est plus qu'une conviction. Kaoru est de l'autre côté de ce mur. Elle se repose. Son Psycho-pass à elle n'a jamais augmenté. Nao sortira bientôt, elle aussi. Oryou aura une jambe dans le plâtre pour quelques semaines, puis tout sera fini.

Tout ira bien.

.

.

Une porte qui claque.

Kaoru n'a même pas la force de sursauter.

Son cœur compense sa paralysie partielle en se démenant furieusement, comme s'il voulait emporter le reste du corps avec lui.

« Ce serait drôle », pense absurdement Kaoru, « mon cœur et quelques côtes sur ce carrelage blanc, avec une main dans le réfrigérateur et les bouteilles d'antiseptiques si sagement alignées… »

Étrangement, son cœur ne trouve pas cela drôle du tout et continue à se débattre en vain alors que les pas dans le couloir se rapprochent.

« Je pourrais me cacher » pressent Kaoru instinctivement, mais le seul geste qu'elle esquisse est un mouvement machinal pour cacher son sourire : elle n'a qu'à se cacher dans le réfrigérateur ! Son agresseur-sauveur-quiconque qui l'ait amenée ici… la retrouverait là, gelée, pliée en quatre, avec une main de trop !

De trop.

.

De trop.

C'est trop !

.

Au bord de l'hystérie, Kaoru se recroqueville, le visage entre les mains, comme elle peut, sur son fauteuil. Elle tremble. Des mèches de cheveux tressautent au rythme de sa respiration, comme une anémone…

La porte s'ouvre et elle sent un courant d'air frais sur sa nuque laissée nue.

Un grand frisson. Kaoru se redresse, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Makishima la toise en silence. Il paraît désapprobateur, mais sa voix est mielleuse et calculée :

« - Tiens ? Tu es encore vivante. »

« - …Dommage », complète Kaoru.

L'homme en face d'elle semblait le penser si fort.

Il plisse les yeux en souriant légèrement :

« - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… »

En quelques secondes il est là, tout près d'elle, sans qu'elle ait pu réellement déceler ses mouvements. C'est comme si l'espace se tordait autour de lui, qu'il le modelait à sa guise, transperçant l'air, ondoyant comme un serpent. Kaoru tourne la tête pour essayer de le garder dans son champ de vision, et sursaute alors qu'il s'assied en face d'elle.

Tiens, il y avait une table, dans la cuisine. Et un service à thé, avec deux tasses de porcelaine. Non, elles n'étaient pas sur la table auparavant…

Kaoru presse les doigts sur ses tempes, désorientée. Une douleur sourde l'empêche de réfléchir.

La tasse se remplit. Kaoru se concentre sur le liquide fumant dans la porcelaine. Il monte peu à peu, s'approchant du bord extrême du récipient. Kaoru sait que lorsqu'un verre est rempli à ras bords, un équilibre liquide extrêmement fragile se forme, et l'on peut continuer à remplir le verre au-delà de sa réelle contenance, tant que cet équilibre n'est pas brisé –car il s'agit d'une seule goutte pour que la surface crève et que le verre déborde.

Mais le thé, de façon surprenante, ne déborde pas.

Makishima dépose la tasse en face de Kaoru, élégamment.

Le silence est paisible.

Alors pourquoi Kaoru a l'impression que le monde n'a plus de sens ?

Elle tente de lever les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Pour cela, il faut se détacher de la contemplation hébétée de la tasse à thé…Kaoru aperçoit une chemise immaculée, un bouton, deux boutons, le dernier est défait, on voit une peau vivante- elle rebaisse les yeux précipitamment.

La tasse brûlante fait onduler l'air au-dessus d'elle, et les couleurs crient, se tordent de douleur, deviennent méconnaissables. Kaoru se perd dans ces images consumées par l'air chaud. Un peu de noir perce sa vision, sous la forme de petites étoiles qui saignent les autres lueurs –couleur de néant…

La jeune fille se laisse peu à peu tomber en avant-

.

Une gifle-

Du bout des doigts-

Comme un tremblement de terre-

.

Elle se redresse d'un coup. L'impact des doigts de Makishima sur sa tempe a sonné comme un coup de feu. Kaoru plonge son regard dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle, dont le mécontentement surgit comme un rappel à l'ordre :

« - Il faut ouvrir les yeux. Tu es vivante. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille a cessé de s'affoler –il lâche l'affaire, alors elle redevient peu à peu maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle souffle, entre le mépris et l'excuse :

« - Plus pour longtemps… »

Avec un pauvre sourire, elle saisit sa tasse de thé comme on se jette à l'eau. À peine ses lèvres ont-elles effleuré la surface du liquide que celles de Makishima attaquent de nouveau :

« - Un auteur admirable a écrit sur les réminiscences que faisait naître en lui le thé… »

Les doigts de Kaoru tremblent brusquement et elle manque de se brûler.

.

« Voilà ce qu'il me reproche réellement » songe-t-elle.

Pas d'être encore vivante.

Pas d'avoir manqué de s'évanouir.

Mais de ne pas lui avoir sauté à la gorge alors qu'il entrait. De ne rien dire, de rester passive.

Comme tous ses actes –sa vie même- qui paraissent involontaires.

Elle s'est laissée balloter par la réalité comme un fétu de paille, comme une marionnette de Sybil et des nécessités apparentes. Elle aurait pu se débattre, s'épuiser à contre-courant. Elle ne l'a pas fait et c'est ce qui lui a permis de survivre jusqu'ici.

.

Kaoru repose la tasse, les arômes du thé s'exhalant doucement en elle.

Réminiscences –Proust avait raison.

Dans le liquide ambré (comme les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle…) Kaoru voit se reformer, peu à peu, dans les reflets et les éclats troubles, les souvenirs de la veille.

Le tremblement de ses doigts crispés sur la tasse se répercutent dans son contenu, souvenirs et miroir liquide brisés.

Avec l'angoisse, Kaoru sent renaître en elle la colère, lancinante.

Que lui importent les livres qu'ont écrit des auteurs qui n'ont pas vu ce qu'elle a vu…

(Mais qu'a-t-elle vraiment vu ?)

Elle siffle :

« - Vous n'allez pas me faire un cours de littérature alors que nous savons tous deux ce qui s'est passé dans… »

Elle se coupe, les mots lui échappent, lui tournent brusquement le dos, alors qu'elle a plus que jamais besoin d'eux pour tenter de comprendre :

« - …dans… »

Comme sa démarche paraît vaine. Trouver des mots pour tenter de saisir une réalité absurde. Ses sens sont incapables de comprendre le réel, et les mots de le fixer. De toute façon, elle ne veut pas fixer ces souvenirs qui la hantent, mais plutôt en détourner les yeux.

Son regard quitte la tasse de thé pour fixer un point quelconque de la table.

Observation bien plus futile. Beaucoup, beaucoup moins de signification. Du flou. Pour ainsi dire du vide. C'est reposant. Plus de réminiscences. Plus de…

Raté; la nostalgie inonde soudain Kaoru. Une nostalgie immonde du temps où le monde et les actions avaient une valeur, où l'on veillait sur elle de façon absolue. Kaoru pense à Sybil, et elle murmure, pas comme une vraie demande, mais une prière… à laquelle elle ne croit pas :

« - Je voudrais rentrer à la maison… »

.

Un silence.

Makishima demande sèchement :

« - Donc, tu préfères le système Sybil à la liberté que je te propose ? »

Kaoru lui jette un regard incisif, rétorquant insolemment :

« - Je ne me sens pas libre.

\- T'ai-je empêché de faire quoi que ce soit ? Es-tu surveillée ? Enchaînée ? Prisonnière ?

\- Oui. »

Il rit doucement.

« - Très bien. Alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à répondre à mes questions, puisque je ne t'en laisse pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas objecter. »

Effectivement.

« - Je vais te faire une faveur et te permettre de sortir du cadre de notre conversation qui te paraît si hostile. Imagine-toi : tu es… Une conductrice de train. »

Kaoru, perplexe, se demande où l'autre veut en venir.

« - Tu es une conductrice de train. Sybil n'existe pas : dommage. C'est un vieux train, avec des rails en fer et différentes voies possibles. Toi, tu es le conducteur, tu peux donc choisir d'enclencher ou non un levier qui te permet de changer de voie. Ne rien faire revient donc à continuer tout droit. »

Kaoru tente de se représenter les choses. Elle ferme les yeux, et Makishima sourit.

« - Le train est lancé à pleine vitesse, tout droit. Tu imagines ?

\- Oui.

\- Soudain, tu aperçois, quelques dizaines de mètres devant toi, sur la voie, cinq personnes attachées aux rails. »

Kaoru se crispe, mais il enchaîne :

« - Si tu continues sur ta lancée, ton train va écraser ces cinq personnes. Tu peux changer de voie… Mais sur cette autre voie est attachée une personne, une seule. Que choisis-tu ? »

Kaoru rouvre les yeux, Makishima la presse :

« - Que fais-tu ? Restes-tu sur la voie ou bifurques-tu ? »

Tuer cinq personnes ou une seule-

« - Trop tard ! » s'exclame Makishima.

« - Kaoru a tué cinq personnes en choisissant de rester sur sa voie, au lieu de bifurquer et de ne tuer qu'une personne. »

Elle proteste, comme s'il s'agissait de la réalité:

« - C'était un accident !

\- Exactement ! Elle a trouvé l'excuse par elle-même, naturellement ! »

Il rit, et sa malice énerve Kaoru :

« - C'est une faute de réflexes ! Bien sûr que j'aurais choisi de bifurquer, et de ne tuer qu'une personne au lieu de cinq ! »

Il réplique aussitôt :

« - Ah, cela est intéressant. Car comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer, tuer les cinq personnes est un accident, tu n'y es personnellement pour rien –alors que bifurquer sur la seconde voie et ne tuer qu'une personne est ton choix et ton acte. C'est un meurtre. »

Kaoru se tait un instant, avant de reprendre :

« - Mais, si je n'avais pas choisi d'aller sur la seconde voie et de ne tuer qu'une personne, j'en aurais tué cinq. De deux meurtres, il faut choisir le moindre.. !»

Elle a un rire saccadé, évitant le regard de son interlocuteur.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru formuler de pareilles sentences.

L'homme reprend doucement :

« - Tu préfères donc devenir meurtrière pour « sauver » quatre vies, au lieu de tuer cinq personnes par accident ?

\- Si vous le voyez ainsi. En réalité, je pense que, ayant eu le choix de bifurquer ou non, je suis responsable de la mort des cinq personnes –même si je ne suis pas responsable de la situation en elle-même. Refuser de tuer est alors tuer à plus grande échelle. »

Encore des mots sanglants. Kaoru reprend sourdement :

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous vouliez me faire dire. Une telle conclusion me paraît justifier Sybil. Au-delà des réflexes humains et de ses réticences naturelles, elle permet le bien de tous et une justice généralisée. »

L'intérêt renaît dans le regard de Makishima alors qu'il poursuit :

« - Mais nous n'avons pas fini, Nishimura-san. À présent, imagine : il y a toujours cinq personnes attachées sur les rails, tu peux choisir de bifurquer pour ne tuer qu'une personne, attachée sur l'autre voie. Cette personne, c'est ta mère. Choisis-tu de la tuer pour sauver cinq personnes ? »

L'infime mouvement de recul de Kaoru suffit pour qu'il tranche :

« - Non, tu ne le ferais pas.

\- Et j'aurais tort… Alors que Sybil aurait raison. »

.

Makishima a un sursaut –Kaoru retient un nouveau mouvement de recul –il se penche vers elle et susurre :

« - Très bien, puisque tu es si sûre de toi, voyons une nouvelle situation. Tu es dans une salle, seule, avec le criminel qui a saboté le train. Il est pieds et poings liés, alors que tu as une arme. Que fais-tu ? »

Silence stupéfait.

« - Tu n'as plus la bonne excuse d'un physique frêle : tu as un revolver. Il suffit de le diriger vers l'autre et d'appuyer sur la détente. Que fais-tu ? »

Kaoru secoue la tête, atterrée.

« - Je… »

L'intensité avec laquelle il boit littéralement ses paroles l'empêche de respirer.

« - …J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu. Qu'importent mes réponses ? Tout cela n'est que théorie. N'étant pas en situation, mes choix sont peut-être à l'opposé des réactions que j'aurais eues, en réalité.

\- Ces situations sont factices, Kaoru, et je ne m'intéresse pas tant à ta réponse qu'à ta manière d'y parvenir. Et toute morale se fonde sur la théorie avant de s'appliquer, non ? C'est ainsi que l'on a formaté Sybil.

\- …Je ne sais pas. »

Leur joute verbale a tendu les nerfs de Kaoru comme les cordes d'un instrument que Makishima ferait chanter à sa guise. Tremblante, elle lui tourne le dos, réfléchissant aux réponses qu'elle a fournies et qui ne lui plaisent pas :

« - Ce que j'ai dit n'avait aucune valeur. Ne pensez-vous pas que, dans ce genre de cas, ce sont les actes qui comptent ?

\- Oh, si… »

.

La voix de l'homme n'est plus qu'un murmure voluptueux.

Quelque chose de dur et de froid presse la tempe de Kaoru.

Elle se retourne, lentement.

Un revolver est jeté nonchalamment sur ses genoux.

Makishima maintient fermement le canon de l'autre arme sur le front de la jeune fille, et susurre :

« - Alors, continuons à jouer. »


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur: attention spoil! Je suis les épisodes de Psycho-pass presque au mot à mot à certains endroits (à partir du 10 de la saison 1...)

Malgré tout, bonne lecture... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)

* * *

Kaoru baisse les yeux sur le revolver posé sur ses genoux, ignorant tout à fait celui effleurant son front. Makishima la regarde manipuler l'arme du bout des doigts sans jamais la saisir. Elle s'immobilise quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées. L'homme se demande si elle a réellement conscience du fait que l'arme pointée vers elle pourrait lui faire exploser le crâne en moins d'une seconde.

Finalement, la jeune fille relève le regard vers lui.

« - Êtes-vous désespéré à ce point là ? »

Si Makishima est troublé, il n'en laisse rien paraître, articulant soigneusement :

« - Tu es celle menacée, pour l'instant, me semble-t-il… »

Kaoru ne cille pas.

« -…Et je suis le criminel. Que choisis-tu ? »

Elle examine à nouveau le revolver qu'il lui a donné, puis croise les bras dessus précautionneusement. Elle rit presque :

« - Ce sera toujours une arme de moins entre vos mains. Merci. »

Makishima examine l'éclat implacable du regard de la jeune fille, avant de reprendre :

« - Je pourrais te tuer. Il ne me suffirait que d'une légère pression du doigt sur cette arme, et tu ne serais plus de ce monde…

Vous ne le ferez pas », affirme posément Kaoru.

« - Vraiment ? Qui m'en empêcherait ?

\- Mais, vous-même. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. »

Un temps. Puis Makishima demande, apparemment imperturbable :

« - Sais-tu ce que j'attends de toi ?

\- …Non.

\- Moi non plus. »

Kaoru se garde de répondre, interdite.

S'épanouit dans le regard de Makishima un sourire insolent :

« - Mais j'ai quelques idées… »

.

.

.

« - Puisque je vous dis qu'elle va mieux !

\- Qui êtes-vous pour l'affirmer ?

\- Qui êtes-vous pour me poser des questions ? Personne ! Un sale chien d'exécuteur ! Restez à votre place !

\- Laissez-moi faire mon travail…

\- N'empiétez pas sur le mien. Je suis le directeur de cette académie et je ne vous laisserais pas encore faire du mal aux élèves. C'est à cause de votre incompétence que ces jeunes filles ont disparu et avez-vous seulement idée des effets que cela pourrait avoir sur le psycho-pass des autres? …Oh, suis-je bête. Vous n'avez probablement jamais eu de teinte claire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors allez satisfaire vos appétits monstrueux autre part. On aurait dû vous éliminer.

\- … »

Face au directeur de l'académie Osou, l'exécuteur ne peut que se taire. Athlétique, élancé, les yeux froids, il pourrait évidemment terrasser en quelques secondes son interlocuteur mais il est rendu tout à fait impuissant par Sybil, qui lui a tout refusé… ne serait-ce qu'un statut d'être humain.

Alors, il se tourne vers son supérieur hiérarchique.

« - Inspecteur…

\- C'est bon, laisse-le. Je vais lui parler. »

L'inspecteur au visage fin attend que tous les exécuteurs sous ses ordres soient partis pour prendre à nouveau la parole, mais il est aussitôt coupé par le père de Kaoru :

« - Je veux des explications.

\- …Ne rendez pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà…

\- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Je veux des explications.

\- … Très bien. Avez-vous conscience que si nous n'interrogeons pas cette jeune fille, d'autres pourraient disparaître ?

\- Elles ne disparaissent que parce que vous ne faites pas votre travail ! Comment des criminels peuvent-ils être encore en liberté, si ce n'est par votre faute ?

\- Sybil ne peut pas tout faire instantanément, et nous non plus. Surtout si des civils s'interposent. Ce qui ne saurait arriver : l'interrogatoire de Aoki Nao commence dans quelques minutes. En tant qu'inspecteur du Bureau, je vous prie de quitter les lieux. »

Le directeur de l'académie devient extrêmement grave. Son visage s'assombrit, il s'incline, presque déférent mais il ne semble pouvoir se résoudre à partir. L'inspecteur ajoute, implacable :

« - Je comprends que vous teniez à vos élèves, mais vous devez comprendre que celle-ci est… Irrécupérable. Son psycho-pass va sombrer, c'est quasi inéluctable. »

Un silence. L'inspecteur se demande s'il n'est pas allé trop loin. Pourtant, le directeur reste de marbre. Puis, il déclare :

« - Peut-être… Peut-être que Aoki Nao est irrécupérable. Mais, Inspecteur… »

Le visage de l'homme se fissure imperceptiblement. L'inspecteur s'inquiète, vaguement mal à l'aise. Il se sent comme face à un blessé, un grand brûlé dont le visage ne pourrait plus transcrire ses états d'âmes… figé dans une posture douloureuse, sûrement bien plus tourmenté qu'il n'y paraît, comme une mer sombre cachant en ses abysses des tumultes noyés :

« - Et ma fille ? Où est ma fille ? »

.

.

.

« Seule » songe Kaoru.

Ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai. Makishima est parti, l'enfermant dans cette salle sombre et exigüe, mais elle a un compagnon.

Pas le revolver, qu'il a récupéré, mais…

Un casque de réalité virtuelle.

Kaoru se demande, encore, où Makishima peut bien vouloir en venir.

.

Elle avait eu peur, en sentant le canon du revolver sur sa tempe. Un frisson désagréable descendant le long de son échine pour mourir au bas de son dos.

Puis, elle avait compris que Makishima ne tirerait pas.

Dans la situation décrite par lui quelques secondes auparavant, le criminel était _pieds et poings liés._

Il ne comptait pas tirer. C'eut été la fin du jeu, et elle n'aurait pas pu donner de réponse. Elle se serait simplement laissé faire, comme elle semblait l'avoir fait jusqu'ici ce n'est pas ce qu'il désirait.

Mais alors, voulait-il vraiment qu' _elle_ tirât ?

Cette question empêche Kaoru de se saisir du casque ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manque…

De même, elle avait été tentée –un quart de seconde, peut-être.

La situation correspondait. Elle était en face du criminel… et il était à sa merci. Elle pensa brièvement à Oryou –à toutes les jeunes filles mortes –où est Nao- puis elle avait songé, brusquement :

« - Et si, dans l'histoire, c'était moi la criminelle ? »

Elle non plus ne tirerait pas.

.

Même s'ils étaient parfaitement maîtrisés, les gestes de Makishima paraissaient animés d'une colère froide alors qu'il s'emparait de son fauteuil, la menait dans une nouvelle salle, et échangeait le revolver contre le casque d'une réalité virtuelle. Puis il était parti, sans un mot, ayant sûrement bien d'autres choses à faire.

Cela inquiète Kaoru.

Et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il l'avait dotée d'un casque pour qu'elle ne pense plus à ce qu'il comptait faire, non ? Alors, que choisir ? Rester immobile, dans cette salle, avec ses pensées ? Ou obéir à ses suggestions et se servir du casque ?

La jeune fille hésite. C'est une nouvelle arme qu'elle a entre les doigts, elle en est certaine; mais c'est une arme qu'elle a depuis longtemps rêvé d'utiliser…

Alors, elle place le lourd appareil sur sa tête et abaisse la visière.

La première chose qu'elle comprend, avec déception, c'est qu'elle n'a toujours pas de corps. Ce n'est pas un vrai casque de réalité virtuelle : Kaoru n'a accès qu'à une sorte d'image 3D, où elle ne peut pas interagir. C'est une rue, qu'elle voit légèrement de haut. Le point de vue pivote lentement. Une… Une caméra de surveillance ? Elle voit ce que capte une caméra de surveillance ?

Une voiture noire se gare dans son champ vision. Le casque –ou la caméra… zoome de lui-même sur ceux qui en sortent. Kaoru retient un cri.

Dans son cerveau apparaissent des images et des lettres, des mots formulés automatiquement par l'appareil, déclinant l'identité de l'homme et de la femme sortis de la voiture.

Tsunemori Akane. Inspecteur de la Sécurité Publique.

Kogami Shinya. Exécuteur.

Apparaissent à côté de leurs noms leurs psycho-pass. Kaoru retient son souffle devant le nombre élevé de l'homme. L'exécuteur. Le chien de Sybil. Le criminel latent, qui n'a plus rien à perdre et effectue donc les tâches les plus sombres du Bureau.

Et Kaoru comprend qu'elle regarde à travers les yeux de Sybil.

Le casque lui donne accès aux caméras de surveillance du système.

.

L'homme a des yeux de glace qui sondent, sans un mot, la rue lugubre et délabrée.

« - Votre amie vient souvent dans des endroits comme ça ?

\- Non… C'est un peu bizarre… »

Un corbeau surveille lui aussi la scène depuis un vieux panneau de circulation rouillé.

« - C'est peut-être un piège. Vous êtes visée.

\- Moi ? Par qui ?

\- Vous avez des ennemis ?

\- Mais non, je ne vois pas…

\- …Vous savez bien que vous êtes détective. »

(Détective du Bureau ?)

L'homme s'approche d'une entrée béante de métro désaffecté. Des traces de pas maculent les pavés. Il les examine sans bouger. Kaoru est frappée par la complémentarité du duo : l'exécuteur athlétique et d'une expérience froide, comme l'ombre agissante de la frêle inspectrice aux allures d'élève appliquée.

Cheveux en nid de corbeau contre coupe courte d'écolière.

Iris de neige cendrée contre grands yeux chocolat.

Tous deux en uniforme.

« - Restez ici, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Mais c'est dangereux !

\- Précisément. Qui appellera les renforts si nous tombons tous deux dans le piège ?

\- …On devrait peut-être les appeler tout de suite…

\- Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais donnez-moi la permission de porter des armes…

\- Ah, oui… »

La jeune femme s'exécute. Depuis son véhicule, elle prévient Sybil : « En tant qu'inspecteur, je souhaite qu'un exécuteur porte des armes ».

Kaoru n'a pas accès aux échanges d'informations de Sybil. Elle en est étrangement soulagée...le système lui est encore hermétique et supérieur, elle ne fait que regarder à travers ses caméras de surveillance.

Sybil n'est pas tombée aux mains de Makishima.

.

« - Vous avez la carte ?

\- Oui. Les données sont anciennes mais toujours valables. »

L'homme s'enfonce dans l'obscurité. Kaoru le voit disparaître, alors que l'inspectrice le guide grâce à une multitude d'appareils de communication et de visualisation.

« -Vous voyez quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Non, ne vous engagez pas dans cette voie, c'est sans issue… Kogami. Kogami ? »

.

Un malaise profond. Quelque chose ne va pas. Sur l'écran de l'inspectrice, le point bleu représentant l'exécuteur semble traverser un mur et devient rouge, s'aventurant dans des territoires non cartographiés. Alors que Kaoru se concentre sur le visage de l'inspectrice, sa vision se brouille. Une nouvelle image apparaît.

.

C'est pour Kaoru comme si elle était tombée à la renverse, et relevée dans un endroit tout à fait différent. La caméra à travers laquelle elle voit, à présent, est placée plus bas que la précédente. Elle donne sur l'intérieur d'une salle étrange, plongée dans une obscurité qui pixellise la vision de Kaoru, comme si des flocons de cendre étaient en suspension dans l'air.

À travers les fenêtres sales, on aperçoit un quai, les reliques d'une station de métro manifestement désaffectée. Au loin, les lueurs livides d'une lampe torche. La silhouette déliée de l'exécuteur surgit soudain.

« - Inspecteur ? »

La voix d'Akane, en réponse, résonne métalliquement à travers sa montre connectée.

« - Je vous reçois... C'est une ligne de métro abandonnée. Vérifiez les wagons. »

L'homme s'avance. Kaoru le voit avec malaise se rapprocher peu à peu de son point de vue.

Au moment où il pose le pied sur la plateforme du wagon, un klaxon se déclenche et le train part à grande vitesse.

Les murs défilent derrière lui il doit s'accrocher à la portière pour n'être pas emporté.

Un vacarme d'air fuyant et d'eau mêlés sature l'audition de Kogami et Kaoru.

« - Inspecteur ! Que se passe-t-il ?! »

Kaoru n'entend que faiblement la voix d'Akane qui répète, son calme tranchant avec la furie environnante :

« - C'est une ligne de métro abandonnée. Vérifiez… »

Les derniers mots sont emportés dans le sillage du train.

Kaoru aperçoit la main de l'exécuteur se plaquer contre les vitres du wagon, puis en faire coulisser la porte métallique. L'air qui s'engouffre soudain dans l'habitacle fait vibrer la caméra. Un peu de lumière entre avec l'exécuteur dans le wagon, et Kaoru retient un cri.

Dans un coin, sur un vieux siège, est attachée une jeune femme. Du moins, c'est ce que laisse suggérer son déshabillé de nuit. Un sac recouvre son visage, et elle est immobile.

Kogami s'avance et retire vivement le sac en papier. Kaoru ne peut voir les yeux de la jeune femme se réanimer brusquement, mais elle assiste à son sursaut soudain alors qu'elle s'affole.

« - N'ayez pas peur, je suis détective au bureau de la sécurité publique… » tonne Kogami pour se faire entendre malgré le tumulte du train. La jeune femme s'apaise, étonnée. Kogami s'enquiert aussitôt :

« - Vous êtes… ?

\- …Funihara Yuki.

\- Vous êtes une amie de l'inspecteur Tsunemori ?

\- Ah, vous connaissez Akane ?

\- Nous sommes collègues. »

Il se défait de son manteau et en couvre les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle s'y recroqueville.

« - Je suis ici car l'inspecteur Tsunemori a reçu un mail de vous lui demandant de venir à cet endroit précis… Mais ce n'est pas vous qui avez véritablement envoyé ce mail.

\- Je ne suis au courant de rien ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là, sérieusement ?» proteste-t-elle, des larmes rageuses dans la voix.

Sans se départir de son calme, l'exécuteur répond :

« - Quelqu'un vous a enlevée et amenée ici. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

\- Je ne sais pas… »

La lumière glauque du wagon ternit son visage poupin, alors qu'elle se remémore :

« - …Je suis rentrée tard du travail, alors… J'ai pris un bain… Et je suis allée me coucher. Mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe…

\- Vous avez servi d'appât pour attirer l'inspecteur Tsunemori ici. » déclare Kogami. Puis, se ravisant :

« - Non… »

Il écoute à nouveau les consignes de l'inspecteur sur sa montre. La voix d'Akane se répercute sur les parois métalliques du wagon.

« - C'est une ligne de métro abandonnée. Vérifiez…

\- C'est la voix d'Akane ? » s'étonne Yuki. L'exécuteur s'assombrit légèrement.

« - C'est bien fait, mais ce n'est pas elle. Ils savaient dès le début qu'elle ne viendrait pas ici… »

Yuki baisse la tête. Kogami poursuit, sans la regarder :

« - Ce n'est pas elle la cible. Mais alors… C'est moi ? »

Des grincements métalliques.

La lumière baisse encore. Les visages se perdent dans la nuit du wagon.

« - Ça s'est arrêté… » constate Yuki.

La porte coulisse. Kogami complète :

« - Nous sommes censés descendre, apparemment. »

Les deux jeunes adultes s'exécutent. Kaoru ne peut que les regarder disparaître dans l'obscurité plus profonde encore. Elle n'aperçoit plus que l'hologramme de la montre de l'exécuteur, alors que Yuki demande :

« - Où sommes-nous ?

\- Les communications sont brouillées. Ils veulent nous isoler. »

Quelques pas sonnent. L'espace qui a englouti Yuki et Kougami doit être étendu, songe Kaoru. L'obscurité n'en n'est que plus pesante. Les sons sont floués également :

« - Ils veulent qu'on entre ici ? »

C'est la voix de Yuki. Elle est beaucoup moins assurée que celle de l'exécuteur, mais elle a vite pris le pli de sa logique investigatrice. Kogami opine :

« - Cela m'énerve de devoir leur obéir, mais… »

.

Un bruit décuplé par l'angoisse les fait tous tressaillir.

Des mouvements mécaniques effroyablement bestiaux.

Kaoru reconnaît ce son sans pouvoir l'attribuer à quelque chose de précis. Elle ne peut que se noyer, à nouveau, dans l'étreinte de l'horreur qu'il suscite.

Les sons s'accentuent, accélérés _. C'_ est en train de courir. Kaoru aperçoit soudain plusieurs paires d'yeux rougeoyants. Elle comprend au cri étouffé de Yuki que la bête est monstrueuse. Elle l'est forcément, Kaoru le sait...

Des pas précipités immédiatement couverts par un puissant fracas métallique. Quelque chose a entravé _sa_ marche. Kaoru croit s'évanouir alors qu'elle aperçoit, grâce aux reflets de ses yeux luisants, la bête s'acharnant sur une porte de ferraille.

Qui ne tiendra pas longtemps sous les muscles inaltérables du robot chien de chasse…

.

« - De quoi te rappelles-tu ? »

Le nez de Nao se plisse, signe de contrariété chez elle. Cela est plutôt rare. Elle tente de plaisanter :

« - Pas grand-chose… Comme d'habitude, pour mes leçons… »

L'inspecteur se montre extrêmement patient, mais son calme a quelque chose d'inquiétant. Son regard ne quitte pas le Psycho-pass de Nao, affiché au mur de sa chambre.

« - Cela va faire deux jours que tu es ici, en thérapie… »

Il laisse sa phrase s'étendre indéfiniment, après les points de suspension. Interloqué, il regarde la teinte de la jeune fille s'éclaircir légèrement, son psycho-pass diminuant. Elle sourit :

« - Quand vais-je revoir Kaoru ? Elle est déjà sortie, pas vrai ? »

« Elle est sortie, oui. Bien trop » songe l'inspecteur. Il élude :

« - Oui, tu étais avec Kaoru. Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

\- … Elle allait au club d'arts avec Oryou… Et puis, un soir, on l'a suivie… dans le local, devant l'académie… Et puis… il y a eu l'accident. Après, je me suis réveillée ici.

\- Te rappelles-tu des autres élèves du club d'arts ? Ou, peut-être… d'un professeur qui serait resté en contact avec Oryou ?

\- Avec Oryou ? …Non, je ne vois pas. Elle était très populaire auprès des élèves, pourquoi aurait-elle… »

Nao se tait subitement. Puis, elle reprend, hésitante :

« - Pourtant, pour le devoir d'ikebana… »

Oui, elle se rappelle… Des fleurs blessées -et blessant- Kaoru… Alors, le lendemain… Le lendemain, avant de suivre Oryou, elle lui avait dit…

« - Je crois que le nouveau professeur de littérature de… De l'autre classe… Avait adressé la parole à Oryou… »

Elle va pour dire « après le couvre-feu » mais se retient. Qui sait quels ennuis cela pourrait leur apporter !

« - Quand donc ? »

Le nez de Nao se fronce à nouveau. L'homme remarque aussitôt ce détail et en déduit que Nao n'est pas prête à dire tout ce qu'elle sait.

Ce n'est pas grave. L'inspecteur est plutôt bon en interrogatoires.

Et il sait que cette jeune fille n'est pas prête de revenir à l'académie…

Alors, il tente le tout pour le tout.

« - À quel point tiens-tu à ta camarade ? Cette…Nishimura Kaoru. »

Nao se fige, désespérant d'entendre les mots suivants.

« - Je crois que tu ne veux pas dire tout ce que tu sais, Aoki-san... »

Nao garde un silence buté, mais elle panique. Comment ? Où est Kaoru ? Et pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas la revoir ?

« - …Pourtant, tu ignores les conséquences que pourrait avoir ton attitude… »

La tête de Nao bascule vers le mur, se détournant de l'inspecteur pour examiner son psycho-pass. Bleu ciel.

« -… Puisque Kaoru… »

Le Psycho-pass de Nao augmente brusquement. Elle s'agite. L'inspecteur comprend aussitôt qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher.

Et ce quelque chose doit sortir, quels qu'en soient les moyens.

Le calcul est simple : ou cette jeune fille le garde pour elle, et elle en mourra; ou elle leur offre des précieuses informations qui pourraient sauver son amie… avant.

(Ce n'est tout de même pas mourir de la même façon-)

« - Kaoru n'est pas ici. »

La respiration de Nao se fait de plus en plus forte, alors que son Psycho-Pass augmente et redescend par vagues violentes, comme le signal d'un oscilloscope.

Un cœur qui bat frénétiquement.

L'inspecteur s'inquiète face à l'expression quasi hallucinée de la jeune fille.

Qu'a-t-elle pu voir…

Il surveille sa teinte. Ce n'est pas bon. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit forcé de l'éliminer tout de suite. Elle pourrait se rendre utile.

Malgré lui, il se demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour elle qu'elle renonce dès maintenant.

Et elle répond sans le savoir, en se tournant vers lui:

« - Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la retrouver. »

L'inspecteur ne veut détacher ses yeux des siens. Il a peur de ce qu'affichera le mur lorsqu'il le fera.

La jeune fille balbutie à tout hasard, pressentant confusément la gravité de la situation mais ne pouvant réagir en conséquence :

« - Elle n'a pas pu aller très loin, vous savez. Elle pouvait… Avant. Et elle est si sensible. Elle pense trop. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle… Qu'elle aime Oryou, je crois… Et… la nuit des fleurs… La nuit des fleurs elle a entendu parler Oryou avec le nouveau professeur de littérature. C'était après le couvre-feu. »

De grosses larmes prennent Nao à la gorge et lui couvrent la vue, comme deux mains malignes sur ses yeux. Elle s'acharne à poursuivre, parce que c'est pour Kaoru, tant pis pour leurs bêtises, elle sera encore plus sage s'il faut, mais tout peut servir pour la retrouver :

« - Alors, le lendemain, on a suivi Oryou… Quand elle se dirigeait vers le local, à la nuit tombée… Le local devant l'académie. Et puis il y a eu l'accident. »

Nao ne se rend pas compte qu'elle n'a finalement fourni presque aucune information supplémentaire. L'inspecteur ose la presser :

« - Sait-tu ce que disait le professeur, ce soir-là ? »

Elle secoue la tête :

« - Non… Non, Kaoru a eu peur, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle entendait ou ce qu'elle imaginait… Elle est si sensible… Nous n'avons que fait suivre Oryou… On avait peur… Jusqu'au local devant l'académie. Et puis il y a eu l'accident. »

Le regard de l'inspecteur pèse sur sa tempe. Elle sent qu'elle devrait en dire plus, mais elle ne sait pas quoi.

« - Et puis… Et puis, je me suis réveillée… »

Elle reprend sa respiration.

« - Je me suis réveillée… Il y avait eu l'accident… Et… Et Kaoru me tenait… Me tenait les doigts, et elle les a desserrés pour me laisser partir… Je suis partie en courant… Je suis partie en courant… Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissée ? Il y avait… L'accident-je devais aller aider Oryou… Et je suis partie en courant… »

Ses doigts battent l'air, comme si elle cherchait à se rattraper à quelque chose qui lui filerait entre les doigts.

Finalement, c'est la main de l'inspecteur qui presse la sienne avec fermeté.

.

Il s'est fourvoyé. Elle ne peut les aider… Pour l'instant.

Le devoir lui fait relever les yeux pour examiner le psycho-pass de la jeune fille.

Il souffle. Le nombre a augmenté mais est toujours conforme.

Dans quelques jours, elle pourra être utile.

(Et à quelle teinte sera-t-elle ce jour là-)

Dans quelques jours.

.

.

.

La vision change encore.

.

L'arène. C'est l'arène où a disparu Oryou (mais pas Nao, non, Nao n'est pas-) Kaoru est certaine qu'il s'agit d'une arène –de son nouveau point de vue, bien plus en hauteur, elle comprend sa forme étrange, le cercle de douves enfermant un espace labyrinthique, aux murs aux hauteurs inégales délimitant des espaces d'ombre et de lueurs rougeoyantes.

Et elle reconnaît aussi une voix vibrant calmement à travers l'air furieux, alors que tout en bas les silhouettes de Yuki et de Kogami apparaissent :

« - Les voilà. Ils ont vite compris… Tant mieux. Plus intelligente est la proie, plus intéressante est la chasse.

\- C'est un jeu que je vais aimer suivre des gradins. »

Cet assentiment, c'est Makishima. Et il répond à… Il répond à–non, faites que ce ne soit pas _lui-_

« - Vous ne voulez pas participer à la chasse, pour une fois ?

\- Non, je ne suis qu'un simple observateur » déclare calmement Makishima.

« Menteur » explose Kaoru.

« Menteur, menteur, menteur ! »

Et l'interlocuteur du menteur s'avance vers l'arène-

Et réajuste avec satisfaction son long fusil de chasse-

Et tout va disparaître sous les coups du chasseur, décuplés par les machines-

.

.

Kaoru a plus que jamais l'impression d'avoir été dépossédée de son corps.

Elle suit en tremblant la progression de Kougami et Yuki dans le labyrinthe. Comprend avec eux qu'il s'agit d'un jeu parfaitement orchestré entre le chasseur et eux. Observe avec horreur les multiples pièges disséminés un peu partout, et les maigres aides dispensées malgré tout pour que le jeu reste amusant pour les chasseurs. Crie alors que Yuki, voulant ramasser un sac rempli de matériel destiné à aider les deux « proies », manque de se faire broyer par un piège à souris gigantesque. Suit leurs courses poursuites avec l'affreux chien-automate. Les perdant de vue lorsque Kougami, jugeant que les lampes les rendent trop vulnérables, profite de l'obscurité.

« - C'est une chasse au renard. » déclare-t-il alors que Yuki, le sac pressé contre sa poitrine, tente de reprendre son souffle.

« - Une… chasse.

\- Ces drones sont des chiens de chasse. Quand la proie prend peur et s'enfuit, le chien l'achève. Et nous sommes les pauvres renards…

\- Oh non…

\- Ne paniquez pas, n'ayez pas peur. Calmez-vous et cherchez une issue. Plus on panique, plus on rentre dans leur jeu. »

Yuki se recroqueville sur le sac et souffle avant d'en dévoiler le contenu : un tazzeur électrique, et un vieux transpondeur portable… Kogami comprend aussitôt:

« - Il va nous permettre de communiquer malgré leurs interférences.

\- On va pouvoir appeler à l'aide ?

\- Tch, il manque la batterie et l'antenne. »

Il se tait et astreint Yuki à l'immobilité alors que le profil d'un chien de chasse se dessine devant eux.

La machine monstrueuse tourne la tête, une fois, deux fois. Elle doit être perchée sur un mur derrière eux, sans les voir. Kougami et Yuki ne peuvent qu'observer cette ombre qui ondule devant eux, sans se retourner, sans surtout se retourner. Le chien paraît humer l'air, puis ses pas d'automate s'éloignent.

« - Je vais les distraire. » murmure aussitôt Kougami.

« - On ne peut pas s'en sortir contre deux chiens de chasse. Je dois en neutraliser au moins un, sinon ils nous encercleront et nous tueront. »

.

Kaoru le perd de vue alors qu'il court à travers l'obscurité.

.

Au bout de longues secondes retentissent les premiers coups de feu.

Yuki cache son visage entre ses genoux pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Soudain, un éclair.

Kogami a planté l'arme électrique dans le cou d'un des chiens de chasse. Le drone se tord dans la fumée et les éclats lumineux avant de s'affaisser. L'exécuteur récupère vivement ce qui semble être une pièce de l'automate avant de se précipiter à nouveau à travers le dédale obscur. Juste à temps. Un coup de feu retentit à nouveau. Le tazzer est restée planté dans un mécanisme du chien.

.

Le rictus et les lunettes de chasse de l'homme-robot dévorent l'obscurité.

.

« - Monsieur Kogami !

\- Courez! »

Kaoru ne les voit pas fuir. Le transpondeur portable s'allume faiblement.

« - J'ai récupéré la batterie sur le drone que j'ai neutralisé… On a maintenant besoin de l'antenne. »

Plus fort que tout, résonne la voix de Makishima, comme s'il parlait tout proche de l'oreille de Kaoru.

« - Après tout, les renards ont des dents aiguisées… Et il s'agit peut-être d'un loup.

\- Makishima… »

La voix de l'homme robot est encore déshumanisée par les circuits électroniques du téléphone. Makishima est resté hors de l'arène, lui…

« -… Avez-vous ajouté quelque chose à ce jeu sans m'en avertir ?

\- Quand un homme affronte la peur, son âme est testée. Ce qu'il recherche, ce qu'il doit accomplir… Sa vraie nature se révèle.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de Kogami. Je m'intéresse aussi à vous, _monsieur le chasseur_ … »

L'ironie, ce pur venin perçant sous le miel…

« - Vous allez être confronté à votre vraie nature. C'est le frisson et l'excitation que vous avez toujours recherchés… N'est-ce pas ? »

(Qui est le plus monstrueux des deux-)

« - …En effet… Makishima, vous aimez prendre les gens de haut, mais cela ne me dérange pas. »

Le souffle joyeux de Makishima résonne en Kaoru comme un soupir de jouissance obscène.

.

Au loin, tinte la petite voix de Yuki. À bout de souffle..

« - Je- je n'en peux plus… Plus ! Assez ! Vous… Vous m'écoutez ? »

La voix grave de l'exécuteur est aussi habile que son corps : son timbre s'efface dans l'obscurité.

« - Dites quelque chose… Vous… Vous me faites peur quand vous ne dites rien. » geint Yuki.

« - Désolé, je réfléchissais. Ils ont attiré Tsunemori en se servant de vous comme appât, mais ils savaient que c'est moi qui descendrait à votre recherche. Ils avaient tout prévu au moment de planifier la chasse.

\- C'est avec vous qu'ils veulent jouer… Moi, je suis juste… Rah, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Elle se redresse, hors d'elle :

« - J'ai juste été entraînée là-dedans !

\- Oui. Votre rôle aurait dû se terminer après l'envoi du mail. …Alors pourquoi vous ont-ils emmenée ici ?

\- C'était peut-être pour rendre votre fuite plus difficile » déclare-t-elle, avec une insolence douloureuse.

« - Je vous ralentis. Si je n'étais pas là, vous pourriez vous échapper facilement, pas vrai ? »

Elle resserre les pans du manteau contre elle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le lui rendre :

« - C'est bon, faites comme vous voulez... »

Après un court silence, elle lâche, sourire amer aux lèvres :

« - C'est horrible… »

Kougami poursuit, imperturbable :

« - Cette chasse aux renards… Ce n'est pas un jeu à sens unique. »

Elle relève la tête.

« - Ils veulent me dire que j'ai aussi une chance. Je suis testé. Vous êtes probablement une des clefs de la réussite. »

Il la considère rapidement du regard.

« - Déshabillez-vous !

\- Eh ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de penser à ça ici !

\- Donnez-moi vos vêtements…

\- Ça y est, vous êtes fou ? Vous avez perdu la tête !

\- Si vous voulez survivre, faites ce que je vous dis ! »

Avec une moue, elle s'exécute et lui lance sa chemise de nuit. Il ne faut qu'une seconde à Kogami pour relever la tête.

« - Que… Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

\- Donnez-moi vos sous-vêtements. »

Elle se plie devant la nécessité mais s'exclame nerveusement :

« - Tou…Tournez-vous ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kogami souffle :

« - Je vois… C'était sur vous qu'était caché le dernier objet. »

Il extirpe un fil métallique de l'armature du soutien-gorge.

« - C'est l'antenne du transpondeur ! »

Puis :

« - C'est Kogami. Pouvez-vous déterminer notre position ? Nous avons un code 108. Envoyez les renforts. Je répète : nous avons un code 108, envoyez les renforts ! »

.

Kaoru ne peut changer de point de vue. Elle est prisonnière, avec Kogami et Yuki, dans le labyrinthe.

Quand arriveront les renforts ?

Arriveront-ils à temps, avant… (oui, avant quoi-)

Un coup de feu les fait se remettre à courir la voix du chasseur tonne :

« - Ils vont gâcher mon plaisir ! »

Un vacarme énorme. Kogami, risquant le tout pour le tout, se hisse en haut d'un muret pour apercevoir le chien s'acharnant sur une machine roulante de Sybil.

« - Ils arrivent! »


	8. Chapter 8

« Ils arrivent ! »

Il se remet à courir. Le chien se détourne de la carcasse métallique clignotant toujours pour se préparer à attaquer Kogami, qui se laisse glisser jusqu'au véhicule et s'empare d'une arme. Il n'a le temps de viser que sommairement avant que le chien s'élance sur lui. Le coup part et le monstre s'effrite en quelques secondes, ne laissant que quelques articulations électroniques fondues derrière lui, un impact impressionnant au sol et la douleur du recul dans les bras de l'exécuteur, qui souffle. Il a eu chaud.

Une balle siffle à ses oreilles.

Ses réflexes répondent aussitôt et il bondit de côté.

Pas assez rapidement.

Il est touché au bras, ce qui ralentit sa course.

Il serre les dents pour ne s'effondrer qu'hors de vue du chasseur.

« - Il n'y a encore que le véhicule de Sybil parvenu jusqu'ici, mais les renforts ne devraient pas tarder. Il faut que je gagne du temps. »

.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, Makishima rappelle le chasseur à l'ordre, depuis son promontoire :

« - Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.. L'Unité centrale du Bureau ne devrait pas tarder. »

Le chasseur grogne légèrement, puis répond, sans se presser :

« - Lovecraft avait été descendu et critiqué. Puis il a commencé à s'imposer…

\- Oui… ?

\- J'ai souvent pris part à des travaux de construction dans les pays en développement, quand j'étais jeune. C'étaient des endroits où il était difficile de survivre. Un jour, un conflit éclata subitement. Il y avait une limite à notre capacité à prévoir les scénarios et gérer les risques… C'en était une. »

Sans s'interrompre, il recharge, d'un geste de longue expérience, son fusil.

« - Je me souviens d'une fois où des guerilleros nous avaient attaqués. C'était il y a au moins 80 ans. Mon collègue, qui était assis à côté de moi, s'est fait tirer dessus. Mon ami, qui quelques secondes plus tôt riait et inventait, n'était plus qu'un amas de chair. Son sang m'avait éclaboussé e coulait sur mon visage. Son odeur m'avait entièrement imprégné, comme si j'avais bu son sang. »

Makishima garde le silence.

« - Ne vous faites pas de mauvaises idées. C'est un souvenir auquel je repense avec nostalgie. »

…

« - À ce moment-là, je me suis senti vivant. Vraiment vivant. Et plus fort que jamais. »

…

« - Comme maintenant… À nouveau, mon sang se met à brûler en passant au travers de mon cœur mécanique… Et vous me dites de fuir ? Ce serait cruel…

\- Il ne s'agit plus que d'un jeu, à présent.

\- C'est cela… Et il ne s'agit plus d'une chasse, mais d'un duel. Et je veux m'y confronter. Makishima… Vous ne vous êtes pas donné tout ce mal pour me voir abandonner ici, non ? »

(-Qui est le plus monstrueux des deux ?-)

« - … Vous avez raison. J'admirerai la splendeur de votre vie jusqu'à la fin… »

.

Kaoru espère que Kogami n'a pas pu entendre ce dialogue.. Comment pourrait-il tenir tête à tant de monstres ?

(Et comment est-ce possible que _lui_ soit considéré comme un monstre-)

.

Les coups de feu ont repris, de moins en moins espacés.

Des bruits de course-poursuite.

Qui chasse, qui est chassé ?

.

C'est Kogami qui parvient à toucher son adversaire en premier, le Dominator faisant exploser un bras mécanisé; mais le chasseur, avec une force surhumaine, réplique aussitôt sans que Kogami ait pu cligner de l'œil.

L'exécuteur est projeté en arrière par l'impact de la balle, et s'effondre derrière le promontoire où il s'était posté.

Le chasseur contourne le muret en quelques secondes, s'attendant à trouver un mourant.

Il n'en reste que le sang.

Beaucoup de sang.

.

Le renard a commencé à fuir.

.

Ce n'est pas bien difficile de le suivre.

Le chasseur, haletant, remonte le sillage pourpre, aux aguets.

Les reflets cuivrés et les parfums métalliques l'enivrent.

( _Vivant_ )

Alors que la joie l'envahit, un lourd tonneau métallique roule sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui.

Il a dévalé une pente. Le chasseur repère les gouttes de sang parsemées le long du chemin.

.

« - Vous êtes bientôt échec et mat, exécuteur… »

.

Il reprend sa marche.

D'autres tonneaux sont entreposés en haut de la pente, dans un halo de lumière carmin. Sans un bruit, le chasseur poursuit la piste sanglante.

Il ne quitte pas les tonneaux des yeux. Sa proie est si proche…

Il évite le sang pour que ses bottes n'adhérent pas au sol.

Tant de sang… Et quelle lumière…

.

On se croirait en enfer.

.

Les nerfs chargés d'électricité, il bondit et braque son arme sur sa proie.

Ce n'est pas l'exécuteur-

C'est Yuki.

L'homme se fige.

« Coefficient de criminalité à 328. C'est une cible à soumettre…»

La main tremblante de Kogami, campé un peu plus loin, manque de rater sa cible-

Le chasseur explose, des circuits électroniques s'enflammant brutalement et son visage, étrangement intact mais aux yeux encore plus vides qu'auparavant, s'abat avec un bruit mat.

.

Un temps.

Kogami, toujours au sol, très pâle, baisse son arme.

« - On l'a fait… » lâche la voix fluette de Yuki.

« - On l'a fait ! On l'a vraiment fait ! On a gagné… »

Kogami, voulant se relever pour lui parler, s'effondre face contre terre. Il tente de raffermir sa prise sur son arme, sans succès. La jeune femme accourt et l'aide à se redresser alors qu'il lâche :

« - Désolé… De t'avoir demandé de faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Quand on sera sortis, suis tout de suite une thérapie. Tu as vu beaucoup trop de choses… que tu n'aurais pas dû voir. »

Elle tente de le rassurer :

« - C'est bon… Vous êtes incroyable, monsieur Kogami. Ça me donne presque envie de devenir un criminel potentiel aussi. »

Il se crispe.

« - Ne sois pas stupide… »

Un clignement de l'œil, juste un –il est à bout –juste un peu et-

(Kaoru se met à crier, à crier si fort mais inutilement -son corps ne lui permettra toujours pas d'agir)

Le bruit des menottes lui fait l'effet d'une gifle-

Et la voix de Yuki-

« - Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Kogami écarquille les yeux.

Toujours le rouge, tournoyant, se mêlant à l'obscurité

Et, là-haut, des éclats de peaux pâles

Yuki s'est évanouie, et…

.

Et _il_ est là.

.

Et il se tourne vers Kogami :

« - J'aurais aimé parler avec toi jusqu'à l'aube, mais tu n'as pas l'air en l'état. »

Makishima s'arrête un instant, considérant l'exécuteur ensanglanté, son arme tombée à quelques pas de lui. Il déclare :

« - Nous nous reverrons. »

Et il s'éloigne. Il a ramassé le fusil du chasseur. Kogami tend la main désespérément vers son Dominator-

Avant de s'effondrer.

.

.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, les exécuteurs sont graves.

« - Ne baisse pas ta garde. Cet endroit est plus que suspect. »

Akane constate sourdement :

« - Il y a des impacts de balle partout…

\- Ce doit être un fusil de chasse. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de traces d'armes à poudre. »

L'exécuteur se tait subitement alors qu'Akane remarque les traces de sang au sol. Aussitôt, elle remonte la piste. Au loin, une plainte :

« - Ah… Arrêtez ! »

L'inspecteur se redresse brusquement :

« - Yuki ! »

Elle et l'exécuteur se mettent à courir. Les traces de sang sont de plus en plus visibles, criant à Akane ses fautes. Soudain elle s'exclame :

« - Kogami ! »

Il est étendu sur le métal pourpre, inconscient. Elle s'arrête juste en face de lui alors que l'exécuteur s'agenouille :

« - Ce n'est pas beau… Je dirais plusieurs blessures par balle. Petite ! Tu sais donner les premiers soins ?

\- Je l'ai fait en cours, mais… jamais en vrai.

\- Bon. Je m'en occupe. »

Il s'affaire auprès du drone de Sybil. Akane veille, angoissée. Elle remarque aussitôt le léger mouvement des lèvres de Kogami qui souffle, sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux :

« - Il y a… Une autre personne. »

Akane se penche :

« - Il… a pris ton amie... »

Du doigt, il désigne une direction, élargissant la tache sombre sur son flanc-

Akane repart aussitôt, le doigt sur la détente du Dominator-

« - Inspecteur ! Il faut arrêter le sang ! Où…

\- Oui ! Reste ! Mais l'affaire n'est pas terminée ! »

Elle est déjà loin et l'exécuteur jure bruyamment. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre le reste de l'équipe, en espérant que Kogami ne lui claque pas entre les doigts d'ici là.

.

Les autres sont encore en retrait, analysant le labyrinthe.

Le premier inspecteur de l'équipe, celui qui vient d'abandonner Nao, comprend aussitôt :

« - C'est un champ de bataille… Non : un terrain d'exécution.

\- Il y a eu plus que trois ou quatre victimes… Au moins des douzaines de personnes… Non : plus de cent personnes ont dû mourir…

\- Kougami a été attiré ici.

\- Un meurtre de masse ? Pourquoi le coupable ferait-il cela ?

\- C'est peut-être un jeu pour lui…

\- Comment !

\- Depuis que nous sommes descendus ici, j'ai cette impression… »

Un exécuteur affirme :

« - Cet endroit ressemble à une arène de jeu vidéo… genre horror survival..

\- Je veux bien comprendre si c'est virtuel, mais avec de vraies perso-»

La montre connectée de l'inspecteur vibre.

« - Ici hound 1 ! Vous me recevez ?

\- Ici Sherperd 1. Quel est votre statut ?

\- J'ai récupéré Hound 3. Il est salement blessé mais toujours en vie. Le criminel est en fuite avec un otage. Sherperd 2 le poursuit seule. Dépéchez-vous !

\- Merde. Ne bouge pas. On arrive tout de suite. »

Puis, plus bas :

« - On dirait que ce fichu jeu… n'est pas encore fini. »

.

.

Kougami souffle à l'exécuteur qui s'éponge le front au-dessus de lui :

« - Mon corps est lourd… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus le mien. »

Le sang sur son visage fait ressortir sa pâleur. L'autre homme soupire :

« - Les balles sont encore dans tes plaies. Si en les retirant, je tremble et touche une artère, tu mourras. Quand tu rentreras, on laissera les pros faire le travail.

\- Où est l'inspecteur Tsunemori ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Elle s'est précipitée. On dirait qu'elle poursuit quelqu'un. J'en ai fini avec toi. Je la suis.

\- Je viens! »

Kougami se tord sur le sol et parvient presque à se relever alors que l'autre hausse le ton :

« - T'es stupide ? »

Kougami, borné, ne remarque même pas que l'autre exécuteur est penché sur lui, et proteste :

« - Mais.. »

L'autre homme lui assène un coup de tête vigoureux.

« - Arh ! »

Kogami s'effondre à nouveau. L'autre exécuteur soupire d'une voix rugueuse :

« - Désolé de te faire ça alors que tu es déjà blessé. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Pour être franc, elle court un grave danger..

\- Exécuteur Masaoka ! »

Le susnommé tourne la tête :

« - Bon timing, Inspecteur. Faites que Kogami s'en sorte. »

Et il part aussitôt. L'inspecteur s'arrête, considérant le blessé, les mains croisées sur le front, et devinant la scène qui a précédé, il souffle :

« - …Tu es vraiment tenace. »

Un exécuteur lui lance en regardant les restes méconnaissables du chasseur :

« - On dirait que Kogami a tiré sur quelque chose… »

Sa montre connectée scanne les circuits électroniques. Stupéfait, il s'exclame :

« - Senguji Toyohisa ? C'est qui ?

\- Exécuteur ! Tu ne regardes pas les vidéos du Ministère de la Santé ?

\- Pourquoi je regarderais ces conneries ?

\- Pour être efficace dans tes tâches, par exemple. Cet homme est l'être humain le plus automatisé existant. Et il… Comment dire…»

.

.

.

Akane est parvenue à une autre salle plongée dans une atmosphère encore plus menaçante que la précédente. Pourtant, plus de sang sur les murs, sur le sol… Car il n'y a plus de sol. Que des ponts s'entrecroisant au-dessus d'un gouffre. La lumière teintée de carmin ne permet pas d'en sonder les profondeurs. Les pas de la jeune femme ne sonnent pas. Elle est à l'affût.

Soudain, elle aperçoit, sur un pont transversal au-dessus du sien, un homme aux cheveux blancs tirant Yuki par sa main menottée. Tranchante, elle ordonne :

« - Arrêtez-vous ! »

L'homme se retourne et la considère froidement.

« - Je suis du Bureau de la Sécurité publique. Jetez votre arme et rendez-vous ! »

Makishima ne paraît pas impressionné alors qu'Akane braque son Dominator sur lui, et que la voix de Sybil retentit :

« - Coefficient de criminalité de 79. Ce n'est pas une cible à soumettre. La gâchette sera bloquée. »

Yuki lâche :

« - Akane… !

\- Tiens bon Yuki ! Je vais te sauver ! »

L'autre la boit des yeux, retenant ses sanglots. Makishima remarque avec désinvolture :

« - Oh, je t'ai déjà vue avant. Tu es l'inspecteur Tsunemori Akane du Bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment avez-vous osé impliquer Yuki là-dedans… »

Comme si elle n'avait rien dit, il poursuit :

« - Je suis Makishima Shogo. »

Elle répète, ébranlée :

« - Makishima ?

\- Je vois… Tu as déjà entendu mon nom ? C'est bien le Bureau... Alors, vous avez au moins quelques pistes contre moi..

\- Nous avons de sérieuses accusations contre vous pour plusieurs crimes. Selon la charte de citoyenneté, je vous demande de vous rendre !

\- Si tu veux me parler, faisons-le ici et maintenant. Nous sommes tous deux assez occupés.

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vous échapper ? »

Elle paraît vouloir lui faire la leçon, mais c'est lui qui joue ce rôle :

« - Tu pourrais vraiment faire mieux pour essayer de me faire parler. Comme ça tu pourrais gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Du moins, c'est ce que ferait un inspecteur expérimenté… »

Akane reste figée dans sa position à la fois formelle et menaçante. L'homme recule légèrement. Nonchalamment, il pointe le fusil dans le dos de Yuki. Glisse le canon jusqu'aux mèches de cheveux qui se tordent de frayeur, sur la nuque. Un minuscule cri plaintif échappe à la jeune femme que le métal brûle, alors que Makishima poursuit :

« - Auxquels fais-tu référence, quand tu parles de « plusieurs crimes » ? Mido Masatake ? Ou peut-être… Oyou Rikako ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'inspecteur s'assombrit.

« - Je le savais… »

Son interlocuteur rit.

« - Je pense que les gens n'ont de valeur que lorsqu'ils sont en phase avec leur volonté. J'ai donc demandé à plusieurs quels étaient leurs vrais désirs et les ai observés.

\- Ne vous croyez pas supérieur ! Vous n'êtes qu'un criminel !

\- Et comment définis-tu le crime ? Avec le Dominator que tu portes ? »

En parlant, il tourne autour de Yuki sans quitter l'inspecteur des yeux, le fusil toujours en main.

« - C'est le système Sybil qui le décide quand tu pointes ton arme… ? »

Akane braque sur lui son Dominator et la voix métallique sonne à nouveau :

« - Coefficient de criminalité inférieur à 50. Ce n'est pas une cible à soumettre. La gâchette sera bloquée. »

L'inspecteur se trouble alors que Makishima déclame :

« - En analysant le champ magnétique d'un organisme avec un scanneur d'ondes, ils percèrent l'obscurité des âmes… Et cela révolutionna la société. Cependant, cette évaluation ne tenait pas en compte de la _volonté_. Peut-on vraiment affirmer qu'ils ont compris l'âme humaine ?... Je me demande quel critère est utilisé pour séparer le bien du mal…

\- Que voulez-vous…

\- Je veux voir briller les âmes humaines. »

Akane ne peut détacher ses yeux des siens, s'acérant alors qu'il poursuit :

« - Je veux en trouver une qui vaille vraiment la peine d'être admirée. Mais les humains s'abreuvent de Sybil sans vivre et réfléchir à ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. Ont-ils de la valeur ainsi ? »

Soudain, il lance le fusil par-dessus la barrière. Yuki tressaille nerveusement alors que l'arme s'abat violemment aux pieds d'Akane, qui ne baisse pas la sienne.

« - Tant que je suis là, je vais aussi te tester. »

Les menottes tintent contre la rambarde du pont. Yuki retient un cri alors que Makishima l'attache à la barrière métallique et fait glisser le manteau de Kogami de ses épaules. La voix d'Akane tremble :

« - Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je vais tuer cette femme, Funihara Yuki… »

La jeune femme tressaille violemment alors que l'inspecteur braque à nouveau son arme-

« - …juste sous tes yeux… »

« Coefficient de criminalité de 48. Ce n'est pas une cible à soumettre- »

« - Si tu veux agir, jette ce bout de métal, prend le fusil que je t'ai lancé et utilise-le. Une balle en sortira si tu presses la gâchette.

\- …Je ne peux pas faire ça, vous êtes…

\- Un honnête citoyen ? Parce que le système Sybil l'a décidé ? »

Posément, il sort un rasoir de la poche de sa veste.

Puis, sans prévenir, sans que l'expression de son visage ne change, il fait siffler la lame contre la peau nue de Yuki. Elle hurle et le sang trempe sa chemise de nuit.

« Coefficient de criminalité _inférieur à_ »

Les mots se brouillent comme les mains d'Akane tremblent. Elle souffle :

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je me le demande depuis mon enfance. Mon psycho-pass a toujours été blanc comme neige. Il ne s'est jamais assombri... Les différentes réactions biologiques de mon corps me poussent à croire que mes actes sont ceux d'une personne saine d'esprit et bonne. »

Il caresse les cheveux de Yuki qui pleure silencieusement et effile quelques mèches du bout de sa lame, joueur.

« - Ah… Arrêtez… Akane… Au secours…

\- Yuki !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas mesurer mes péchés. Si quelqu'un pouvait me juger, ce serait une personne… »

Son expression s'aiguise à nouveau et la lame s'approche dangereusement de la peau de Yuki :

« - …une personne capable de me tuer de sa propre volonté. »

Il sourit innocemment, mutin, alors qu'Akane soulève difficilement le fusil d'une main pour pointer ses deux armes vers lui :

« - Relâchez Yuki maintenant ! Sinon…

\- Je ne serais pas tué par une machine, mais par une véritable volonté. Ce serait une magnifique façon de finir ma vie. Tu sens maintenant tout le poids qui repose sur tes gestes, non ? C'est une chose que l'on ne comprend pas, quand l'on est une marionnette. On ne sent jamais les fils… »

Coefficient de criminalité inférieur à 10. Ce n'est pas une cible à soumettre-

« - Alors ? Tu me manqueras si tu ne tiens pas le fusil droit… »

Akane ne soutient qu'à grand peine les deux armes.

.

Le métal du fusil dans ses mains.

Le sang battant à ses tempes et jaillissant des blessures de Yuki.

Les yeux de Makishima qui la brûle.

.

Elle ferme les siens pour tirer au hasard.

.

Un coup qui lui démet l'épaule et dont les échos sont encore vifs lorsque le second part.

La fumée du vieux fusil à poudre s'étend comme les répercussions du tir.

L'atmosphère a éclaté.

.

Mais Makishima est toujours là.

.

Yuki sanglote plus fort, mais personne ne l'entend comme le fusil tombe au sol violemment.

Alors elle relève la tête.

« - Akane… ? »

.

« - C'est dommage », tranche Makishima.

« - C'est vraiment dommage, inspecteur Tsunemori Akane. »

Il tire les cheveux de Yuki, dont le cou d'oiseau se ploie vers l'arrière-

« - Non ! Ah-arrêtez ! Akane !

\- Tu m'as déçu, je dois donc te punir. »

Akane manque de tomber à genoux, elle _supplie_

« - Arrêtez… S'il vous plaît !

\- Blâme ton impuissance et désespère… »

.

Il lève à nouveau sa lame, Akane le dominator

 _« Coefficient : 0 »_

Akane crie-

« - Arrêtez ! »

.

Et c'est avec une moue presque boudeuse que Makishima-

.

Le rasoir glisse dans la chair blanche-

.

.

L'atroce hurlement fait tressaillir les exécuteurs.

« - Inspecteur ? »

.

.

.

Le sang coule jusqu'à l'étage d'en dessous.

.

Aux pieds d'Akane.

.

.

La main de Yuki est toujours attachée à la menotte, à la rambarde du pont.

.

Le sang goutte peu à peu -elle est pendue, le poignet est prêt à se briser si pâle déjà- quelques mèches de cheveux sont collées à la blessure purpurine, béante, de sa gorge où plus un souffle ne vibre– et elle est morte.

Et sa voix, cette question désespérée qui résonne encore, l'innocence-même-

(« Akane ? »)

.

.

Akane a tiré, mais-

 _Ce n'était pas une cible à soumettre_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

À la sortie, les drones tournoient comme des mouches autour d'une plaie.

Kogami reprend peu à peu conscience, alors que des flocons de neige se posent sur sa peau nue. Il est allongé sur un brancard et les robots médecins s'activent.

« - Tu es à nouveau conscient. » constate l'inspecteur, moins froidement qu'il ne s'y attendait.

L'exécuteur demeure un temps sans pouvoir répondre.

Finalement, il souffle :

« - Où est l'inspecteur Tsunemori… ? »

D'un signe de tête, l'inspecteur en chef désigne la jeune femme aux yeux béants, recroquevillée dans une couverture de survie.

Kogami ne retient pas un geste vers elle, alors les robots dirigent le brancard dans cette direction.

Quand Akane croise le regard de Kogami, elle se met à pleurer.


	9. Chapter 9

Les flocons tourbillonnent, suivant une logique secrète qui les fait s'éviter, s'effleurer, repartir sans un souffle.

.

Le bruit s'est peu à peu évanoui.

.

En tout cas, Akane n'entend plus rien de ce qui l'entoure.

Elle est muette, sourde, aveugle –plus qu'une couleur, plus qu'une saveur, plus qu'un silence : la neige.

La neige qui l'étreint.

.

Celle de la teinte de Makihima.

(Mon Psycho-pass a toujours été blanc comme neige-)

Flocons de neiges qui recouvrent tout, comme des larmes blanches effaçant les visages…

(Elle a été tuée à l'arme blanche)

.

Akane voudrait retrouver l'innocence des anges que l'on dessine dans la neige. Comme dans ces moments enfantins, elle voudrait se fondre dans la blancheur et étreindre à nouveau celle…

Celle qui lui manquera tant.

.

Yuki. La neige…

.

À présent, cette neige a un goût de cendres.

.

.

Akane secoue la tête. Elle s'était assoupie. La lueur de son hologramme l'éblouit aussitôt :

« - Félicitations, votre Psycho-pass a diminué pendant la nuit ! Votre teinte est bleu poudré. Prenez toujours soin de vous et de votre sommeil ! Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée et… »

L'inspectrice se lève, se prépare malgré ses articulations douloureuses, chassant les souvenirs lui collant aux yeux.

Elle a une visite à rendre avant de reprendre le travail.

.

Le teint blafard de Kogami, sous la luminosité cruelle de l'hôpital du Bureau, la fait tressaillir –une fraction de seconde. Elle se reprend et s'assied près du lit, veillant à ne pas perturber le sommeil de plomb de l'exécuteur.

Elle a raison, car il ne dort pas. Il s'est demandé à qui appartenaient ces pas à la fois lourds et frêles. Il attendait ceux de l'inspecteur Ginoza ou d'un des exécuteurs… Serait-ce une infirmière ? Ou alors, la directrice du Bureau de Sécurité publique, Kasei – et, dans ce cas…

Mais non, chaque seconde qui passe le rassure quant à l'identité de la nouvelle venue. Il ne parvient pourtant pas à ouvrir les yeux. Son repos est semi-comateux il se sent lourd, presque aussi lourd que lorsqu'il perdait son sang sur le métal chaud.

Dans ses souvenirs brouillés, il retrouve avec peine les visages et les paroles de l'inspecteur et de l'exécuteur qui se sont chargés de lui.

Quelles drôles de scènes. Il se remémore quelques paroles un peu grandiloquentes, des gestes un peu déplacés –comme quand l'exécuteur qui le soignait lui a mis un coup de tête pour le dissuader de se lever. On fait avec les moyens du bord, et étrangement les réactions les plus spontanées ne paraissent pas si naturelles. D'ailleurs, quelque chose l'avait frappé alors que le vieil exécuteur, Masaoka, se penchait vers ses blessures… Qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux verts, dans son visage couturé de cicatrices, buriné, fatigué. Faut-il être détective pour s'attarder sur un tel détail, aux portes de la mort ?

…Oui, drôles de scènes.

C'est une comédie bien grimaçante qui se joue autour de Kogami. Les criminels faisant de leurs victimes des œuvres d'art les inspecteurs devant mentir comme des arracheurs de dents aux citoyens qu'ils défendent, qui de toute façon se mentent à eux-mêmes et ne veulent que croire ces illusions; les chiens, comme lui, que l'on accuse d'avoir la rage avant qu'ils aient mordu, pour ensuite les charger d'un travail de bourreaux.

Et cette machine, Sybil, qui incarne l'innocence en faisant exploser les êtres humains par dizaines, chaque jour.

...L'inspecteur en chef était particulièrement guindé. Même dans ses peurs, ses moments de détente, ses confessions. Aussi loin que Kogami se souvienne –, quand il était encore Inspecteur et le meilleur ami de l'inspecteur actuel… Oui, Ginoza a toujours eu ce blocage au fond de lui-même, qui paraît l'empêcher d'être totalement naturel. Comme un mécanisme qui serait bloqué. Est-ce ce qui a fait de lui le pantin de Sybil, plutôt qu'un organisme autonome ?

Kogami réussit à ouvrir les yeux, et, par un effort surhumain, à tourner la tête vers Akane.

C'est bien elle.

Elle a les yeux fixés sur le livre de chevet –Au cœur des ténèbres, de Joseph Conrad…

Plus ou moins approprié à la situation.

« - Inspecteur… »

Elle croise son regard.

.

Un temps.

.

Il voudrait lui demander… N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi plutôt que s'enquérir de son état santé ou de celui de Yuki. Il a très bien compris que la jeune femme était morte.

(Laquelle-)

Et à son regard, il comprend.

« - Quand étaient les funérailles ? »

Elle ferme les yeux.

« - Il y a deux jours. »

Silence.

« -… Elle est morte, et Makishima s'est sauvé, parce que je n'ai pas tué.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. »

Ses mots sonnent tellement faux. Il doit reprendre :

« - Ce n'est pas votre faute mais celle du dominator. Makishima doit avoir une astuce. Il paraît avoir beaucoup d'avance sur les technologies que nous utilisons.

\- Et il tua mon amie devant mes yeux. Comme il tua ton ami, il y a trois ans. »

C'est au tour de Kogami de faire durer le silence. Puis, il répond :

« - C'est vrai.

\- C'est bien un aspect positif que nous pouvons trouver à toute cette mascarade. Makishima existe, et, désormais, dans notre équipe, inspecteurs et exécuteurs peuvent partager le même objectif. »

Elle se lève sans lui donner le temps de répondre, alors qu'un exécuteur entre. Ils se saluent, et le jeune homme s'assied au bord du lit de Kogami, attendant qu'Akane soit partie pour prendre la parole.

« - … Ko.

\- Kagari. »

Les politesses faites, les deux jeunes hommes peuvent reprendre un silence plus parlant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kogami fronce les sourcils. Aussitôt, l'autre exécuteur proteste :

« - Je sais, j'ai tout fait pour la dissuader…

\- Où va l'inspecteur Tsunemori ?

\- …Faire un scan mémoriel. Elle veut fournir au Bureau un portrait-robot de Makishima.

\- C'est de la folie ! Elle va être forcée à revivre le meurtre de son amie… !

\- …

\- Ses cendres sont encore chaudes et ils veulent l'y replonger ?! Qui a proposé cette…

\- C'est elle. C'et Akane. Et nous sommes ceux qui veulent l'en empêcher. »

Kogami soupire.

« - Évidemment… »

Un temps.

« - En fait, Ko, elle a une autre raison… Nous avons une nouvelle, dans la division.

\- Comment ? Une autre inspectrice ? Ou…

\- Ni inspecteur ni exécuteur. Une… aide, je dirais. C'est la petite que l'on a récupérée à l'académie Osou. Ginoza l'a déjà interrogée sans succès… Et, à la base, c'était elle qui devait subir le scan mémoriel. Mais son Psycho-pass, c'est un bazar pas possible, tu la bouscules et elle coule à pic, cette nana –elle s'appelle Nao ! On n'a pas envie de la voir sombrer. Alors Akane s'est proposée. »

Les deux exécuteurs soupirent. Puis, Kogami demande :

« - Même Ginoza… ?

\- Même l'inspecteur en chef a tout fait pour la dissuader. Aussi dangereux que soit Makishima, il pense que cela ne vaut pas la peine de perdre à nouveau un Inspecteur.

\- Alors, Kagari, tu devrais être là-bas. S'il te plaît. Tu ne pourras pas la faire renoncer à son projet, mais tu pourrais essayer d'arrêter le scan mémoriel si tu vois que son Psycho-pass augmente trop.

\- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'elle n'y a pas déjà pensé ? Elle m'a interdit d'assister à la séance. Elle ne sortira que lorsque le portrait sera fait, saine d'esprit ou non. »

.

.

.

« - Détends-toi, Akane. Et n'hésite surtout pas à tout arrêter si tu te sens trop mal. Je vais devoir amplifier tes souvenirs liés à l'accident afin de fixer les traits de l'homme qui nous intéresse cela risque donc d'être très douloureux. Tu es prévenue.

\- Je suis prévenue.

\- Inspecteur, vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela…

\- Non, mais c'est ce que je dois et décide de faire.

\- …

\- Sérieusement, vous savez bien que mon Psycho-pass a résisté à bien des épreuves… Et je n'ai pas choisi mon métier pour rien. Nous pouvons commencer je suis prête.

\- … Très bien. »

Akane s'allonge et rabat la visière d'un casque immense, relié à plusieurs ordinateurs, sur sa tête et la partie supérieure de son torse. On ne voit plus que sa taille, ses jambes et ses bras frêles, perdus dans les tuyaux de la machine qui s'active soudain dans un bruit de gigantesque soufflerie.

« - Je commence, Inspecteur. »

Tous les écrans s'allument. Une couleur : le blanc.

L'exécutante et l'inspecteur en chef surveillent la machine, perplexe.

« - Inspecteur, pensez au visage de Makishima. Vous devez vous concentrer sur l'accident. »

Le blanc sur les écrans devient plus lumineux par endroits. Haché, traversés d'étoiles grises bruissantes.

Soudain, deux yeux rouges.

Bestiaux et effroyablement humains.

Puis un caractère –neige –Yuki

De nouveaux tumultes grisâtres-

Yuki souriante, en robe légère, les pieds dans la neige, éclat de rire-

Puis le blanc, le blanc, le blanc-

Enfin, un visage.

Très pâle, un visage d'ange aux cheveux immaculés.

De nouveaux les yeux, à présent d'or en fusion autour d'une pupille noire.

Il a des mains délicates qui effleurent la lame d'un rasoir-

Yuki, yuki, yuki-

La neige, la cendre, le sang-

L'écran devient rouge alors que le psycho-pass d'Akane monte en flèche-

La machine s'éteint brusquement.

L'exécutante a encore les doigts sur l'écran de contrôle quand l'inspecteur en chef bondit.

« - Inspecteur Tsunemori ! »

La jeune femme a les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, les joues trempées de larmes, complètement hébétée.

Muette, sourde, aveugle-

« - Inspecteur ! »

Plus qu'une couleur, qu'une saveur, la cendre, le-

La gifle résonne dans la pièce.

Le corps d'Akane est à nouveau abattu sur la machine. Elle n'a pas eu un geste pour se défendre.

Puis, elle se redresse.

« - Inspecteur !»

Elle se retourne brusquement pour vomir.

« - Exécutante ! Comment est son Psycho-pass ?

\- Il redescend… Il se stabilise. »

Akane se racle la gorge avec difficulté.

« - Je vous l'avais dit. »

Un fantôme de sourire mutin s'évanouit sur ses lèvres.

« - Comment est le portrait ? »

.

.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Kogami fait irruption dans la salle de travail de la division. Des cernes lui mangent le visage et font paraître ses yeux démesurés.

« - Kogami ! Les médecins t'ont déjà laissé sortir ?

\- Je les ai menacés.

\- Ah ! C'est bien le Ko que l'on connaît !

\- Je plaisantais. Ils avaient besoin de mon lit pour un autre blessé. Où est l'inspecteur Tsunemori ? »

Les autres exécuteurs échangent des regards en coin avant de lâcher, un peu moqueusement :

« - Elle se repose.

\- Et le portrait… »

Kogami s'arrête au milieu au milieu d'un geste.

Sa phrase et sa vie, brisées.

.

Il les reprend sans frémir, les yeux braqués sur la photographie projetée au mur :

« - C'est lui.

\- L'image est d'excellente qualité. On sait que ce visage a déjà été détecté à l'académie Osou: il y a enseigné la littérature. Il a également été mêlé à différentes affaires, dont celle d'il y a trois ans... Il est fiché par le système, à présent. Sa moindre apparition en public sera signalée immédiatement. Makishima Shogo est à nouveau dans les mailles du filet. »

Un temps.

Kogami, absorbé dans sa contemplation, murmure:

\- … L'inspecteur Tsunemori… »

L'admiration aggrave sa voix, et tous les exécuteurs se taisent lorsqu'il achève :

« - … est un véritable détective. »

.

.

.

« - Exécuteur, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

L'exécuteur Masaoka ouvre de grands yeux. Son supérieur hiérarchique, si froid, si guindé, lui demander un conseil ? Une faveur ? Il raille avec douceur :

« - Vous, me poser une question ? Et demain, ce sera le déluge ?

\- Pour demain, les chances de précipitation sont de zéro.

\- …Hum, c'est une vieille expression…

\- Répondez-moi. Savez-vous comment l'inspecteur Tsunemori maintient son psycho-pass aussi clair ? »

L'exécuteur va de surprise en surprise, et cela le pousse à oser répondre

« - Pensez-vous vraiment que _moi_ , je le sache… ?

\- Vous êtes plus proche d'elle que moi. »

L'exécuteur sent le compliment qui point malgré l'attitude réservée de l'inspecteur en chef. Alors il réfléchit pour pouvoir lui fournir une réponse sincère. À vrai dire, il s'est déjà posé la question, en la voyant confrontée aux mêmes épreuves qu'il a subies sans pouvoir les surmonter… en préservant sa santé mentale.

« - Je ne saurais répondre… Mais je crois… Qu'elle comprend le principe de volonté générale.

\- …

\- Allez, Inspecteur, ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez jamais étudié Rousseau à l'école. Le contrat social… Mais c'est exactement ainsi qu'il faudrait voir Sybil. Un contrat par lequel les citoyens s'aliènent au groupe pour être libre. Et ceux qui ne veulent pas, on les forcera à être libres… Et la volonté générale n'est pas la somme des volontés particulières, mais une sorte d'intégrale de toutes ces différences particulières qui en se contredisant, s'entr-annulant, parviennent à l'unité qui est cette volonté générale, absolue, indivisible et infaillible. Enfin, c'est Rousseau qui le dit.

\- Et c'est ce que l'on nous enseigne dès le primaire. J'avoue que je comprends assez peu comment cela pourrait nous aider à garder une teinte claire.

\- Akane ne l'a pas appris par cœur bêtement. Elle le réfléchit, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle se l'est approprié, et c'est ce qui se reflète en elle. Pour elle, le dévouement à son devoir est la plus grande liberté.

\- Et la liberté de faire le mal, alors… ? Elle a vu Makishima égorger sa meilleure amie sous ses yeux. Pourtant, le Dominator n'a pas jugé bon de l'éliminer…

\- La volonté générale est absolue, indivisible, _infaillible_ … »

Tous les deux complètent sombrement :

« - C'est Rousseau qui le dit. »

Puis, brisant un lourd silence, le vieil exécuteur reprend :

« - Cependant, quoi que pensent les dominators, l'inspecteur Tsunemori est un véritable détective.

\- Sous-entendez-vous que votre cas était différent ?

\- … Même si je suis devenu.. l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, je croyais en la même justice qu'elle. C'était il y a longtemps…

Mais un jour, on m'a collé dans les mains un pistolet qui parle et on m'a dit que j'avais juste à le pointer pour savoir si je devais tirer ou non. Ce n'était pas le travail de détective en lequel j'avais foi. J'étais devenu un pantin, un automate juste bon à écouter les ordres et à les exécuter, sans me poser de questions, tuant et capturant sans même un regard aux humains.

Plus je pensais ainsi, plus ma teinte s'assombrissait jusqu'au jour où l'hypocrisie ne fut plus de mise et que l'on osa m'attribuer le statut d'exécuteur, me destituant de mon poste et de mes droits de citoyen.

\- Et pourquoi n'avez pas arrêté le métier d'Inspecteur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Vous auriez pu cesser, refaire votre vie avec un autre travail… »

Dans la même lancée tranchante, l'Inspecteur en chef constate :

« - Donc tu payas de notre douleur, à Maman et à moi, cette vie que tu ne voulais même plus vivre ? Ne te moque pas de moi ! Comment oses-tu te plaindre à présent ?

\- Ah ! Tu as bien raison ! Même si je dis que je n'aime pas cela, je suis toujours détective.

\- Tu as renié Sybil, et Sybil t'as renié.

\- Tu sais, j'ai fini par m'adapter à ce nouvel ordre… Et mon psycho-pass s'est stabilisé. Mais c'était bien trop tard. Et toi, alors ? Réussis-tu à maintenir ton…

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te soucies de ma teinte. Essayes-tu soudain d'agir comme un père ?

\- ..Je ne suis jamais qu'un subordonné se préoccupant de son patron. Ce pourrait être en l'attente d'une promotion. Mais rappelez-vous, inspecteur… _Que celui qui lutte contre les monstres veille à ce que cela ne le transforme pas en monstre. Et si tu regardes longtemps au fond de l'abîme, l'abîme aussi regarde au fond de toi_. »

L'inspecteur Ginoza a un drôle de rictus.

Puis il se concentre soudain sur sa montre :

« - Nous avons un nouvel exécuteur !

\- Allons bon, Inspecteur… D'où pourrait-on-

\- Aoki Nao ! »

L'exécuteur se penche pour lire par-dessus l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Aoki Nao a été jugée irrécupérable par les thérapeutes. Par conséquent, nous allons pouvoir l'utiliser : elle a connu Makishima en tant que professeur à l'académie Osou, et était sur les lieux du meurtre d'Oryou Rikako. L'interrogatoire n'a pas fourni d'informations pertinentes, il se pourrait cependant qu'en reprenant ses esprits, Aoki Nao revienne sur ses mots. »

L'inspecteur proteste en finissant le message :

« - Elle ne vaudra rien sur le terrain ! C'est une enfant !

\- On ne s'attend pas à ce que vous vous souciiez de sa santé, Inspecteur. Elle est « irrécupérable ». On ne fait jamais que l'« utiliser » au lieu de l'envoyer tout de suite à la casse. »

Un temps. L'inspecteur ne croit même plus à ses propres paroles.

Sa montre sonne à nouveau.

« - … ! Le Psycho-pass de Aoki Nao est redescendu ! Elle est en latence pour –»

Une sonnerie !

« - … En-dessous de 50 ?! Elle est destituée de son titre d'exécuteur !

\- En voilà une qui sait mieux gérer son psycho-pass que nous, Inspecteur… »

Ce dernier hoche la tête machinalement, avant de soupirer :

« - Ou alors, elle sait quel devoir accomplir. »

.

.

La respiration erratique de Kaoru assèche encore sa gorge brûlante.

Trois jours. Ou quatre ? Non, plus…. Deux jours. Une éternité.

Une éternité qu'elle est là, dans cette chambre close, le casque de réalité virtuelle jeté loin d'elle, effondrée au sol.

Sans eau, sans nourriture. Sans visite réelle.

Pourtant, la voix de Makishima résonne sans arrêt. Et le cri de Yuki, toujours, toujours. Des cris de douleur, le chien, le chasseur, sa propre voix quand elle pouvait encore crier.

Car elle a crié. À s'en assourdir. C'était l'objectif crier pour ne plus entendre les voix dans sa tête, s'étourdir dans son propre cri pour ne plus entendre celui de Yuki.

Un défi, une révolte à l'encontre de celui qui la retient prisonnière….

Mais qui s'est désintéressé d'elle.

Peut-être rôde-t-il dans l'appartement, elle l'ignore : il n'est pas entré dans cette pièce.

La faim, la soif et les cauchemars la harcèlent. Ah, elle ne pourrait se sentir seule… s'il n'y avait pas l'absence de Nao.

Comme si elle ne pouvait se rattacher à rien.

Même « rien » est un mot qui soutient le reste de la phrase; Kaoru n'a même pas cela.

Juste le chaos.

.

Ses yeux sont fermés depuis longtemps. Cela a retenu ses larmes qui, en séchant, ont définitivement clos ses paupières par les cils douloureusement entremêlés.

Le magma des souvenirs cauchemars se fige alors que son corps se vide peu à peu de son énergie. Elle a cessé de transpirer, d'ouvrir les lèvres.

.

Puis la porte s'ouvre.

.

Une bulle éclate dans l'esprit de Kaoru.

« Je fais la morte », songe-t-elle vaguement.

Et même si elle ne modifie en rien sa posture, cela paraît être un effort supplémentaire.

Supporter la présence de Makishima est un effort. Et chaque seconde de plus…

Le silence… ?

Les yeux clos, ne vivant que très faiblement, finalement, Kaoru ne peut que prendre une conscience plus intense de la vie de celui qui a ouvert la porte.

Elle sent la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps, l'air déplacé, son souffle.

Son souffle.

Kaoru oublie finalement les actes passés, les paroles, le nom même de celui qui se tient immobile à quelques pas d'elle, pour se focaliser sur cette respiration.

Sur l'être humain.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'a vu ni Nao, ni personne d'autre.

Le dernier visage qu'elle a aperçu… Qu'elle a aperçu de ses yeux… Qui était-ce ?

Selon Lévinas, le visage de l'autre appelle à la transcendance. À la responsabilité infinie envers lui, être humain en face de nous. L'illéité : Dieu même.

Dieu.

C'est la voix de Sybil qui a voulu sonner dans l'esprit de Kaoru.

Alors, péniblement, elle entrouvre les yeux.

Les cils se détachent un à un de la frange obstinée qu'ils formaient, rideau maladroit entre elle et le monde.

Mais elle est trop faible pour tourner la tête, ou même le regard, vers Makishima.

Et c'est inutile. Pratiquement sans bouger les lèvres, l'homme laisse sa voix effleurer la peau de Kaoru :

« - Tu es encore là…. »

« Encore », songe Kaoru en réponse. Le visage de Makishima entre soudain dans son champ de vision. Une colère sombre habite son regard :

« - … Encore vivante… »

Kaoru n'a pas un geste.

« - Tu ne demandes même plus de nouvelles de Aoki Nao ? »

Peut-être un léger sursaut de Kaoru, et encore, si Makishima se donnait la peine de le prendre en compte -mais il assène :

« - J'avais débloqué le casque de réalité virtuelle. Tu aurais pu avoir accès à Internet, aux réseaux. À toute l'audience sociale. Demander de l'aide, à la police même. Mais, effrayée par ce que tu as vu, enfin dessillée, tu as refermé les yeux et refusé de voir. »

Il la considère encore. Même pas de mépris juste une indifférence grandissante.

Il demande :

« - As-tu au moins conscience que ton existence aura causé moins de bien que de désagréments ? »

Dans les yeux de Kaoru, il ne trouve que de la douleur. Aucune volonté immédiate de s'en sortir.

Makishima s'est lassé. Cette jeune fille ne se révèle pas aussi attrayante que prévu.

Kaoru avait bien commencé à jouer mais elle a perdu.

Non, à peine a-t-elle été actrice même pas un personnage secondaire…

Kaoru n'est qu'un jouet.

Et les jouets décevants, on les casse où on les jette.

.

Makishima se baisse et saisit Kaoru par un bras. Elle se laisse faire, totalement brisée par ce geste, le cou ployé et les jambes raides.

Du bout des doigts, il vérifie le psycho-pass de la jeune fille et, constatant qu'il n'a presque pas changé, il arrache le scanneur et entraîne Kaoru avec lui à travers l'appartement.

Il la jette sur le lit de la chambre où elle s'était réveillée, le premier jour.

Kaoru ne laisse s'échapper qu'un infime soupir de ses lèvres gercées lorsque son dos heurte violemment le matelas.

Puis le blanc l'envahit. S'est-elle évanouie, où voit-elle les draps immaculés la recouvrir ?

Elle se sent virevolter, être portée, poussée.

Elle entend :

« - Une évasion à la Edmond Dantès… Mais forcée, _elle_ n'aurait pas réussi toute seule… »

De l'agacement dans cette voix, qui s'accentue encore alors que celle d'un hologramme sonne soudain :

« - Vous avez annoncé un déchet conséquent. La fente murale ne va pas tarder à s'ouvrir. Vérifiez avec précaution ce que vous allez jeter : il ne sera plus jamais récupérable.

\- C'était déjà le cas », murmure Makishima-

Et il laisse tomber Kaoru.

.

Elle ne se sent pas chuter.

Ou alors, comme si elle était déjà dans son cercueil et qu'elle sentait qu'il heurtait le sol.

Elle se cogne à quelques angles, mais toujours adoucis elle sent qu'elle roule sur elle-même, et lorsque sa course semble s'arrêter des bras mécanisés la poussent sans ménagement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un air différent la frappe soudain à travers le drap qui l'enveloppe. Elle chute pour de bon. L'adrénaline court dans ses veines avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans ce qui lui paraît être un monceau de tissus. Elle s'y enfonce, puis sa chute s'arrête.

.

Un temps. Plus ou moins long.

.

Puis, lentement, Kaoru commence à bouger ses bras.

Rien de cassé. Elle les remonte vers son visage, tente de se défaire du drap qui l'enserre. Elle réussit à dégager son visage.

Elle est… dehors ?

.

C'est la nuit.

Quelques réverbères diffusent une lumière rougeâtre.

Pas de bruit de machines, de voitures, non l'air paraît plus libre, même s'il est saturé de poussière et d'odeurs insalubres, de bruits, de cris et de rires.

Kaoru croit voir le ciel nocturne, au-dessus d'elle, très haut mais il est encadré de murs et de tuyaux immenses qui s'entrecroisent. Lorsqu'elle tourne légèrement la tête, elle a l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une machine à laver où l'on aurait oublié les vêtements pendant des années et des années. Au loin, un monticule de vieux meubles cassés forme un squelette géant et hétéroclite.

Une déchetterie… ?

Les voix paraissent démentir cette supposition. Ou alors, ce serait une déchetterie habitée..

Kaoru essaie de saisir des mots dans le vacarme confus. Les odeurs agressent sa gorge asséchée et la douleur arrive peu à peu. Soudain, elle entend :

« - Viens voir ce qui est tombé, ça a l'air d'être un beau morceau ! »

Les intonations sont brutales, et l'homme qui parle a une sorte d'accent que Kaoru n'a jamais entendu. Une autre voix résonne, un peu plus jeune, gouailleuse elle aussi :

« - Mais on a suffisamment de matos, là ! J'ai envie de jouer avec ces trucs flambant neufs, pas avec _leurs_ déchets, encore !

\- Ouais, mais faut pas laisser se perdre… »

La puanteur s'accentue alors que les vieux tissus autour de Kaoru sont déplacés. Soudain, quelqu'un tire sur le drap dans lequel elle est toujours prisonnière.

« - Oh ! »

L'homme la lâche soudain et Kaoru s'enfonce à nouveau dans le monticule poussiéreux. Son visage est totalement recouvert, ses poumons et sa gorge la brûlent, elle panique puis elle sent qu'on l'attrape par les épaules et qu'on la tire vigoureusement.

On l'allonge sur le dos, son corps enfin extirpé des tissus.

Kaoru voudrait sourire pour remercier son sauveur, mais elle ne parvient qu'à ouvrir la bouche et haleter, cherchant désespérément l'air même si la brûlure dans sa gorge s'accentue à chaque respiration.

Pourra-t-elle parler malgré ces jours de dénuement total ?

.

Deux visages sont penchés au-dessus d'elle.

Ils sont sales, émaciés, couturés de cicatrices.

Ils sont humains.

Ils sourient.

L'un a le visage réjoui de celui qui a fait une bonne trouvaille, l'autre est encore sous le choc de la surprise. Le premier homme sourit d'une voix graveleuse :

« - Encore vivante, hein ? Elle est là, elle est bien là… Mais on va vérifier… »

Il tâte ses épaules, sa taille, ses hanches. L'autre homme, qui paraît plus jeune, demande :

« - Elle n'a rien de cassé ?

\- Je ne pense pas… Elle a déjà servi, c'est tout. Ils jettent vraiment de n'importe quoi, là-haut, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois… Ah ah ! »

Il tape familièrement la joue de Kaoru.

« - C'est le retour au bercail, ma petite, pas vrai ? Parce que ça, mon bonhomme, c'est une fille de chez nous. On jette de tout, là-haut : les vieux vêtements, la bouffe, les vieux meubles… »

Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandissent alors qu'il comprend, et que l'autre poursuit :

« …Les vieux lits, et les prostituées encore endormies dans les lits. Qu'est-ce que tu veux : ça a servi une fois, on ne s'en servira plus, pourquoi garder ? On jette ! Ça fait de la place pour les suivants ! »

Il éclate de rire, ses yeux avides ne quittant pas Kaoru.

« - Un beau morceau… Ah ah ! Pour un beau morceau, c't'un beau morceau… »

Son regard croise celui de son compère, concupiscent.

« - Cette fois, ce n'est pas trop dérangeant d'en profiter, non ? »

Et, d'un coup, comme selon un accord tacite et bien rodé, leurs mains s'abattent sur le corps de Kaoru.

Deux enserrent son cou alors que les autres partent à l'assaut de sa chemise de nuit, la palpent sans vergogne.

« - Elle est pas mal…

\- Ouais mais…

\- Eh, elle bouge pas… Elle se défend pas, rien…

\- Je crois qu'elle est camée…

\- Pas vrai !

\- Si, si, elle est complètement défoncée…

\- Merde ! »

Les mains s'arrêtent.

La vision de Kaoru est complètement brouillée. Elle ne peut que sentir que les mains ont cessé de la harceler alors que l'homme marmonne :

« - C'est pas bon, quand elles sont camées. C'est comme baiser de la terre.

\- On se tire ? On va pouvoir bien faire de la casse là-haut, au lieu de perdre encore du temps ici.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. On va leur faire regretter toutes les bonnes filles qu'ils nous arrachent des mains. »

Ils se redressent. Quelque chose de lourd est resté sur le ventre de Kaoru.

« - Eh, tu lui laisses ce casque ?

\- Il est bizarre, çui-là… Je le laisse, je ne le « lui » laisse pas. D't'façon t'as vu son état ? Si elle s'en sort, c'est un miracle. Enfin, faut croire que les miracles, ça arrive ! On va faire tellement de casse, j'aurais même pas oser en rêver ! On va leur montrer à tous ces chiens de Sybil ! »

Les voix s'éloignent peu à peu.

.

Au bout de longues minutes, une sorte de râle racle la gorge rocailleuse de Kaoru.

.

Elle voudrait vomir, mais elle n'a rien dans l'estomac. Tousser, mais ses poumons sont aussi secs que ses yeux.

Elle en a assez de s'évanouir, pourtant l'inconscience s'accroche à elle à plusieurs reprises.

Mais la jeune fille se secoue –enfin, façon de décrire, car ses efforts énormes n'aboutissent qu'à une sorte de tressaillement des épaules. Puis, comme un automate mal huilé, son bras se déplie soudain et agrippe le casque posé sur son abdomen. L'autre bras est à demi coincée sur son propre corps, qui pèse plus que son poids.

Que c'est lourd.

Elle ne soulève même pas le casque, mais le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il bute à son menton, qu'elle lève à son maximum pour que le casque passe finalement au-dessus de cet obstacle et s'abatte sur son visage.

Mais il est à l'envers. Elle a le nez dans la mousse protectrice de l'arrière du casque, qui ne s'allume pas puisqu'il est incorrectement placé. Elle suffoque. Elle est incapable de soulever l'appareil qui pèse sur son visage, l'empêchant de voir et de respirer. D'une secousse désespérée, elle roule sur le flanc.

Sa tête tourne dans le casque trop grand et son visage se place enfin au niveau du détecteur. L'appareil s'allume et la vision de Kaoru s'illumine.

Une voix ressemblant à celle de Sybil grésille.

« - Utilisateur (crrrrr) veillez à votre devoir en utilisant cet hologramme. (crrrrrr) est programmé sur- sur- sur- (crrrrr) Votre nouvelle apparence. »

Un corps se forme autour de Kaoru. Cela la surélève, sur son promontoire. Comme si son corps enflait de tous côtés, ses perceptions changeant. La douleur dans son dos s'atténue, ses jambes sont saisies par un étrange frémissement.

.

Après quelques secondes hébétées, Kaoru se relève.

.

Elle perd très rapidement l'équilibre et s'effondre à nouveaux parmi les vieux vêtements.

Elle a déployé trop d'énergie en se redressant.

Trop d'énergie.

.

Cette fois, c'est un long soupir qui échappe à la jeune fille alors que son cerveau recommence à tourner.

.

Elle se redresse. Baisse les yeux sur son propre corps.

Elle est devenue un des soldats de Sybil.

Un de ses hologrammes chargés de la sécurité. À l'apparence uniforme, rendant anonymes tous ceux qui travaillent au grand jour au service de Sybil.

.

Elle l'a enfin eu, son déguisement holographique.


	10. Chapter 10

Les talons de la jeune femme claquent allègrement le pavé. Elle rit à gorge déployée tout en reprenant son amie, au téléphone :

« - Ce n'est pas possible ! Arrête de me faire marcher ! D'ailleurs j'ai rendez-vous dans à peine un quart d'heure... J'ai changé de tenue au moins quinze fois ! Finalement, j'ai mis une de mes favorites, tu sais, celle en carmin. Je l'ai ajoutée à ma playlist « femme fatale », hi hi… Oui, je crois vraiment que.. »

Elle a une petite moue boudeuse alors qu'elle évite élégamment un homme planté au travers de son chemin, un casque étrange sur le visage.

« -…que c'est le style qu'il préfère. En général, il m'accorde tout si je… Ah ! »

Le téléphone tombe à terre alors qu'on la tire violemment par le bras.

Elle proteste et se tourne vers son agresseur.

C'est l'homme qu'elle vient de croiser. Elle n'aperçoit même pas son regard, à cause du casque intégral. Pourtant, la menace paraît s'accentuer de seconde en seconde, comme la poigne de l'homme qui la retient. Outrée, elle s'exclame :

« - Mais… lâchez-moi ! »

Elle a un mouvement pour se dégager, vite brisé par la deuxième main de l'homme qui surgit soudainement dans son champ de vision. Ou plutôt, une masse floue en mouvement –c'est tout ce qu'elle a le temps de comprendre avant que le marteau ne percute son visage.

Elle est abattue par le choc. Le sang jaillit de son nez cassé.

Son assaillant s'agenouille au-dessus d'elle, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

.

Autour d'eux, quelques passants s'arrêtent.

.

Un deuxième coup s'abat sur son visage, faisant craquer ses cervicales. Puis, c'est la pommette qui s'enfonce dans la mâchoire, broyant quelques dents et une partie de la langue au passage. Un râle affreux fait remonter du sang alors qu'elle voudrait crier :

« - Aidez-moi… ! »

Certaines personnes ne sont qu'à quelques pas. L'une murmure :

« - Une nouvelle animation… ? »

.

Les coups pleuvent, à présent, à un rythme presque mécanique.

La femme a perdu conscience. Elle est peu à peu défigurée. Puis, l'homme passe à la gorge, tendre, le sang macule le manteau déjà pourpre, le ventre, les jambes qu'il tord, brisant les genoux, puis les chevilles, avec une délectation croissante –mais invisible derrière son casque.

Les passants à s'arrêter sont de plus en plus nombreux. Certains sont fascinés, d'autres paraissent sceptiques quant au caractère divertissant de cette prestation. En tout cas, c'est plutôt imaginatif, il faut le reconnaître. Peut-être un peu trop spectaculaire, il y a trop de sang, le corps se déforme trop aisément, ce n'est pas très réaliste, non ? -Si, tout de même… Ça fait frissonner un peu, c'est plutôt réussI. En plus, ce n'avait pas été annoncé, cela change la routine. Une belle idée.

Le scan scymatique se dirige vers la foule, étonné de ce groupe de personnes agglutiné dans une zone habituellement très passante.

Il vérifie, un à un, les Psycho-pass des citoyens présents. Puis se détourne.  
.

Rien à signaler.

.

.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le Bureau enquête.

« - Elle a été massacrée devant tout le monde ! Pas un pour réagir…

\- Les témoins sont à peu près unanimes : ils pensaient à une animation, ou alors… Ils ne pouvaient simplement comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Ils ont bien des yeux et un cerveau, non ?!

\- Oui, mais… Ils vivent en étant persuadés que ce genre de crime est juste… impossible. Un humain qui en détruit un autre à coups de marteau, comme cela, sans frémir…

\- Juste en face du scanneur de Psycho-pass…

\- Un défi, tu crois ?

\- Mais il porte un casque, il reste anonyme, ce n'est pas une vraie prise de position, non ?

\- Le psycho-pass du tueur ou des témoins n'ont pas augmenté au point d'être alarmants la victime n'a pas eu le temps non plus de…

\- On a un problème.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué !

\- Quelqu'un a filmé le meurtre. La vidéo circule sur tous les réseaux sociaux. »

Un silence horrifié s'abat sur l'équipe d'inspecteurs et d'exécuteurs.

Seule Nao arbore une expression parfaitement neutre.

.

Le corps glacé, comme la nuit du meurtre d'Oryou. Ainsi, il est possible de regarder quelqu'un se faire assassiner sans broncher… Elle-même, n'a-t-elle pas eu du mal à croire en l'assassinat de sa camarade ?

À présent, elle serait capable de croire en n'importe quoi. Même le cadavre à quelques centimètres de ses pieds ne la fait pas frémir.

Elle est irrécupérable, exactement comme ce corps supplicié, sur le sol. Nao a chuté d'une façon encore plus violente que Kaoru.

Cette pensée fait tout de même frissonner la jeune fille.

« Non… Je n'ai pas chuté. J'avais le mal en moi depuis le départ… J'ai blessé Kaoru pendant ma période de sursis. À présent, je dois purger ma peine. Une vie d'exécuteur pourra-t-elle racheter la laideur de mon existence ? »

.

Absorbé dans la contemplation de sa montre connectée, Kogami lâche soudain :

« - Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ce qu'a enregistré le scanneur de la scène... Le psycho-pass du meurtrier n'augmente pas, mais il ressemble à ceux des témoins.

-… Penses-tu que ce soit un homme… Devenu à ce point étranger à lui-même qu'il puisse accomplir ce genre d'acte en se sentant spectateur ? Cela expliquerait peut-être son psycho-pass peu élevé… Mais…

\- Il va falloir bouger. Un hold-up vient de commencer dans une bijouterie, et un convoi blindé a été attaqué sur la voie 556. Ils portent tous des casques similaires au premier meurtrier.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- On se sépare. Un Inspecteur et deux exécuteurs par zone à gérer.

\- Mais, inspecteur… S'ils portent ces casques et n'ont pas de psycho-pass élevé, nos dominators ne sont d'aucune utilité… Et ils sont armés, eux !

\- Ne vous occupez pas de cela pour l'instant. Contentez-vous d'obéir à mes ordres. »

L'inspecteur en chef part, Masaoka et Nao à ses trousses, et Kogami se penche vers Akane.

« - Inspecteur. Les hold-up et autres sont des attaques compréhensibles… Mais ce meurtre… doit avoir un motif. La victime, Hiroko Fujii… N'y a-t-il pas eu des troubles associés à elle ? »

L'inspectrice vérifie sur la base de données qu'est sa montre personnelle.

« - …Pas du genre à être recensés par le Bureau, en tout cas…

\- Alors… Quelqu'un de son entourage, qui n'aurait pas été scanné depuis plusieurs jours ?

\- …si. …Junmei Itoh… Il est malade depuis deux semaines.

\- Son domicile n'est pas très loin… Allons-y.

\- Oui ! »

Et c'est Akane qui emboîte le pas à Kogami.

.

Le quartier comme l'immeuble de résidences brillent de tous leurs feux holographiques.

Des néons roses illuminent cruellement de longs couloirs vaguement menaçants. Akane utilise sa carte du Bureau pour accéder à l'appartement de Junmei Itoh.

.

Puis, de saisissement, se fige, encore sur le seuil, le dominator en position.

.

Les murs sont recouverts de photos lacérées et maculées d'encre rouge. Ou du moins, elle suppose qu'il s'agit d'encre rouge. Sous les couteaux, ciseaux et autres lames plantées rageusement dans les tissus, les mannequins, les écrans, elle reconnaît le visage de la victime. Le nom Hiroko Fujii a été gravé puis barré de toutes les manières, un peu partout dans l'appartement.

Froidement, Kogami constate :

« - S'il était dans cet état d'esprit, pas étonnant qu'il ait déclaré ne pas pouvoir sortir de chez lui… Pour ne pas avoir à se confronter aux scanners de Psycho-pass.

\- Et nous avons un motif de… »

Akane hurle.

Le criminel était là.

Il bouscule Kogami et s'enfuit par la porte laissée ouverte. L'exécuteur pointe immédiatement son Dominator, mais c'est pour entendre :

« Coefficient criminel : 32. Ce n'est pas une cible à soumettre. »

Il barre la route à Akane, prête à s'élancer à la poursuite de l'homme casqué.

« - Kogami ! Que… »

Elle s'arrête à nouveau au milieu d'une phrase. Ses yeux s'agrandissent démesurément.

Kogami s'est retourné et braque le Dominator sur elle.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru est debout.

.

Elle a réussi à s'extirper de l'immense tas de déchets. Puis a louvoyé parmi les meubles brisés et autres piles de pièces détachées.

Elle marche.

Le vacarme l'environnant la dissuade de courir, même si la tentation est forte. Elle n'a pour l'instant rencontré personne d'autre, mais ce pourrait être une question de secondes…

Elle s'arrête, hors d'haleine.

La douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale et dans son dos est pourtant bien présente. Elle s'ajoutait à tant d'autres maux qu'elle ne pouvait y prêter attention… cependant, Kaoru n'a pas pris ses médicaments depuis plusieurs jours.

Et la voilà qui marche, grâce à Sybil.

C'est un rêve…

De sa grande main gantée holographique, Kaoru peine à essuyer la sueur qui lui pique les yeux.

Les hurlements aux alentours, même s'ils paraissent plus motivés par une rage enthousiaste que par la douleur, la pétrifient.

C'est un cauchemar…

Dont elle n'est pas prête à se réveiller.

.

Kaoru se met à courir.

Elle percute plusieurs objets, inhabituée qu'elle est à se déplacer à cette vitesse. La douleur s'accentue, ainsi que les ombres autour d'elle. Puis apparaissent des membres plus humains au milieu des déchets. Ils courent, eux aussi, casqués et armés. Kaoru repousse son instinct, qui lui donne aussitôt envie de fuir, pour courir dans la même direction que les exclus du système.

Ils vont tous vers la civilisation, même si ce n'est pour la même raison..

Kaoru doit quitter le dépotoir. Elle doit regagner la ville, Sybil peut-être…

Sa propre respiration étourdit Kaoru, au point de la rendre presque sourde au vacarme. Les autres ne lui prêtent aucune attention elle est déguisée comme eux.

Mais n'est-ce qu'un déguisement ?

…

Et si son Psycho-pass à elle avait aussi augmenté ? C'est plus que probable, vu…

La course de Kaoru ralentit oh, à peine, mais…

Le doute est là, comme un coup de poing dans le ventre…

Et si Kaoru avait dépassé le stade de victime ? Si elle était…

 _« plus jamais récupérable »_

 _._

Peut-être qu'en arrivant là-bas…

.

Les lumières deviennent plus éclatantes comme ils approchent de la ville. Kaoru accélère malgré elle, poussée par la vague enragée faisant s'effondrer les limites du dépotoir.

Peut-être qu'en arrivant dans la ville, Kaoru sera fauchée net par les vrais gardes de Sybil.

Elle explosera comme le chasseur, laissant derrière elle non des circuits électroniques mais de la chair, du sang, rien peut-être…

C'est la blessure de Yuki qui apparaît aux yeux de Kaoru qui continue de courir, la vitesse la grise, la violence l'environne, les portes de la ville se rapprochent, et…

Il faut qu'elle sache…

.

Elle verra bien.

.

.

.

Les yeux de Kogami virent au rouge.

Akane demeure interdite alors qu'il baisse son arme avec un sourire aiguisé.

« - Inspecteur, j'ai compris… Le casque reflète le plus petit psycho-pass aux alentours ! Il faut piéger notre homme dans une zone déserte, alors le casque copiera le psycho-pass d'un des exécuteurs et nous pourrons tirer! Masaoka !

\- J'arrive ! »

Ils partent en courant alors qu'Akane active précipitamment sa montre.

« - Il y a… il y a une zone entièrement automatisée à quelques blocs ! Pas d'humain en vue ! Je vous envoie des drones ! Acculez-le… Vers l'est !

\- Il est déjà là-bas ! Envoyez-vite les drones ! Kogami, je passe par la gauche, il arrivera à une impasse dans quelques mètres !

\- Bien ! »

L'inspectrice se force à ne pas bouger pour ne pas perturber l'opération. Elle a l'impression de revivre son premier jour sur le terrain, lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aider les exécuteurs au risque de mettre son Psycho-pass en danger, mais au contraire leur laisser faire tout le sale boulot.

« Ils sont là pour ça. C'est uniquement dans ce but que Sybil les laisse vivre. »

Ce n'était pas sa vision du rôle de détective, et elle a pu bafouer ce précepte à de nombreuses reprises déjà, au grand désespoir de l'inspecteur en chef…

Elle ne peut que happer les échos métalliques de l'action, par exécuteurs et montre interposés… Au-dessus de tout, la voix de Sybil :

« - Psycho-pass : 282. C'est une cible à éliminer : Kogami Shinya. Vous pouvez tirer.

\- Merci, c'est sympa !»

Les deux exécuteurs tirent en même temps, et le fuyard s'effondre. Kogami court et retire son casque pour l'examiner aussitôt, révélant un visage aux yeux révulsés. Derrière lui, Masaoka s'exclame :

« - Kogami Shinya, psycho-pass de 282 ! »

Sans relever les yeux, Kogami soupire :

« - Ouais.

\- Je ne juge pas, si le casque a copié ton psycho-pass, c'est que le mien est encore plus élevé… N'empêche, ça fait quoi de se tirer dessus ? »

Kogami se relève.

« - Je suis juste content que le dominator ne soit passé en mode élimination léthale. »

Les deux exécuteurs éclatent de rire.

.

.

.

 _Vidéo postée il y a quatre heures, section commentaires_

« - First !

\- Est-ce que c'est la fin du monde ?

\- Non, seulement une fin de semaine, et je compte bien en profiter !

\- Moi, j'ai tellement peur que je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi !

\- Mais c'est du fake, idiot ! il y a beaucoup trop de sang ! Et puis t'as vu la tête de la fille ? Elle est carrément explosée ! Ça pue la confiture de fraises et le fake !

\- Ouais, le stress level aurait trop augmenté.

\- Le scanneur de Psycho-pass est déficient ! C'est un complot !

\- Mais non, c'est son casque..

\- La fin du monde, bordel !

\- DU FAKE !

\- Le casque qu'il porte est magique alors ?

\- Un casque pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaz °^°

\- Ils en distribuent aux grands carrefours ! Moi je sors, restez pas sur Internet, on s'amuse dehors !

\- J'ai peur !

\- FAKE !

\- Fake !

\- Bande d'idiots

\- La fin du monde ! Trop cool !

\- Moi aussi je veux un casque magique 3 3

\- Les gens ! Mon employeur m'a dit de ne pas sortir de chez moi… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Il paraît que des casques permettent aux criminels d'attaquer impunément !

\- Oh oui ! 3

\- Cours ! Cours ! Cours !

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- FAKE ! Arrêtez sérieux ! Trop lourds !

\- Si ça t'embête, casse-toi :P Sors et tu verras !

\- Non, ne sortez pas, c'est dangereux !

\- Mais les scanneurs marchent, bien sûr ! Aucun risque ! Moi je vais essayer ces casques, c'est trop stylé comme mode !

\- Est-ce qu'on appelle la police ? Je n'arrive pas à joindre mes collègues !

\- FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE

\- Aidez-moi ! Je suis coincée dans ma rue ! Appelze le

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh,ton message est pas fini !

\- J'en veux un avec des yeux bleu ciel !

\- Est-ce que c'est dangereux de sortir ? »

.

.

.

Même si elle est à présent au sein de la ville, Kaoru croise toujours des visages casqués…

Mais aussi des citoyens.

Des larmes, de la peur, beaucoup de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Il en gicle de partout.

.

Les êtres casqués massacrent des civils parfois sans discernement aucun, les traînant par les cheveux, ne s'arrêtant qu'en apercevant de nouvelles victimes et alors que l'ancienne est méconnaissable :

« - Sales imposteurs ! Nous sommes allés dans les mêmes écoles que vous, avons souffert autant que vous jusqu'au contrôle final, avant que Sybil ne nous rejette ! Vous avez eu mille fois plus de chance!

\- Mon psycho-pass est élevé depuis que je suis né, j'ai été balancé de l'hôpital ! Pendant ce temps-là de beaux mecs comme toi se la coulent douce et se tapent les meilleurs femmes! À ton tour de comprendre ce que c'est que la douleur ! »

Les visages des citadins sont tellement tordus par les coups ou la souffrance qu'ils n'en paraissent plus humains.

.

Kaoru déambule parmi cette galerie de monstres casqués ou non qui hurlent pareillement. Ils sont partout, et les êtres masqués se multiplient alors qu'on distribue des casques aux carrefours, comme des cellules cancéreuses au sein d'un gigantesque organisme à l'agonie.

Jusqu'au moment où un citadin ramasse la batte qui vient de défoncer le crâne de sa copine et la retourne contre l'agresseur.

Il se met à rire lorsque le casque se brise et qu'un sang frais macule à nouveau l'arme. Il s'acharne, sourire dément sur le visage, avant d'appeler ses semblables à faire de même.

Le sang se met à couler avec toujours plus d'abondance.

Sur le sol gisent pareillement des êtres casqués et des désarmés.

Kaoru a du mal à les éviter. Elle est complètement perdue la ville est méconnaissable. Des voitures brûlées entravent la chaussée des vitrines ont volé en éclats alors que des hologrammes grésillent, révélant des imperfections, des graffitis, des trous béants…

Les jambes de la jeune fille sont de plus en plus lourdes. Pourra-t-elle marcher encore, ou n'était-ce qu'une parenthèse miraculeuse ?

Une nouvelle nuance de rouge capte son attention.

Un étal de sucreries éventré. La petite échoppe est déserte. Kaoru se précipite et s'y réfugie, happant un sachet de biscuits au passage. Ses doigts holographiques l'écrasent. La jeune fille siffle entre ses dents : elle peut courir, mais elle a toujours… quelques problèmes moteurs. Elle hésite, puis retire son casque. Étonnamment, c'est comme si on la soulageait d'un poids. Elle rafle une pomme d'amour, puis court se cacher derrière un panneau publicitaire. Le casque à portée de main, elle replie ses jambes sous elle –elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir mal !- puis mord dans la friandise.

Oh…

.

Elle en ferme les yeux, soudainement sourde à tout ce qui l'entoure.

Le sucre, le jus du fruit dans sa gorge brûlante…

.

Kaoru reprend immédiatement ses esprits. De l'eau. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'a pas mangé, et trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas bu. Il lui faut de l'eau.

Elle se lève et s'enfonce plus avant dans la boutique, aux aguets.

Il y a une petite cuisine. Et un réfrigérateur. Il est… cassé ?

Elle s'approche, puis respire profondément au moment de l'ouvrir. Elle a un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle a ouvert un... -encore une fois, elle se fige. Elle n'a pas froid, cette fois-ci, le réfrigérateur est bien cassé.

Et pour cause, son propriétaire s'est réfugié dedans.

Il a des petits yeux qui la scrutent, apeurés. Kaoru se détache d'eux pour considérer les quelques bouteilles d'eau restées dans le compartiment supérieur du réfrigérateur. Elle s'en saisit, baisse à nouveau le regard, un peu honteuse mais surtout pleine de pitié, une sorte de pudeur qui s'empare d'elle :

« - Désolée ! »

Puis, plus doucement :

« - Je referme. Vous êtes bien caché. »

Alors elle s'éloigne un peu, pour ne pas attirer l'attention vers sa planque si quelqu'un pénètre dans la boutique dévastée. S'asseyant à même le sol, elle entreprend de se réhydrater, puis termine sa pomme. Le caramel finit par lui donner la nausée. Elle cherche autre chose, mais ne sait pas comment faire marcher le générateur de repas il n'y a plus de nourriture « à l'ancienne » dans les cuisines, maintenant. Elle finit par retourner à l'étal de friandises et manque de s'étouffer avec un mochi. Alors elle s'arrête, même si son organisme est encore en manque le plus important est de se mettre à l'abri. Celui-ci ne peut être que provisoire.

Elle a l'esprit plus clair, à présent.

.

Les émeutes font rage, mais avec son déguisement elle ne risque pas de…

Non. C'est faux. Plusieurs fauteurs de troubles ont des déguisements holographiques, mais pas singeant les hologrammes de Sybil, comme le sien. Or, ces émeutes vont être réprimées par le Bureau… par conséquent, elle risque d'apparaître comme un ennemi. Enfin, auprès des criminels…

Kaoru est prise entre deux feux.

Doit-elle s'opposer aux criminels, ou à Sybil ?

Elle-même, à quel camp appartient-elle ?

Sa première réaction serait de se réfugier dans les bras de Sybil. Elle ne s'identifie pas aux assassins, à ceux qui violent la loi. Mais elle a aussi ressenti leur colère, et… avec ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers jours, elle pourrait aussi bien être rangée avec eux de toute façon, son Psycho-pass ayant sûrement..

Machinalement, Kaoru cherche son scanneur. Elle ne l'a plus seulement la chemise de nuit blanche –plus tellement, il y a de la poussière, des taches brunes et rouges –sûrement du sang, mais Kaoru ne sait même pas à qui il appartient -

Et elle est toujours pieds nus. Cela règle le dilemme : le déguisement holographique reste une défense physique, que ce soit pour se protéger des criminels ou de Sybil.

En rabattant la visière sur son visage et s'avançant vers la foule, Kaoru songe que c'est probablement cela que l'on nomme : être livré à soi-même. Plus exactement, elle a été livrée à elle-même il y a trois jours, quand Makishima l'a laissée tout à fait seule dans la pièce, avec ses souvenirs et ses pensées en fracas continu. Puis, elle s'est reconnectée avec la fureur et la douleur du monde, courant parmi les rejetés du système jusqu'à la ville.

Kaoru se demande à qui elle va devoir se livrer pour être libérée d'elle-même. Sybil pourra-t-elle à nouveau remplir ce rôle… ?

Finalement, c'est la figure de Makishima qui s'impose à elle. Son cœur se serre –le visage de Nao est apparu, mais s'est effacé si vite devant celui qui… Qui a tout remis en question.

La jeune fille se secoue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est seule qu'elle devra se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux.

.

Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que quelques rues plus loin, son père la cherchait dès le début des émeutes.

.

Le directeur de l'académie savait bien que tenter de retrouver sa fille dans la ville était une folie. Mais les criminels abondent peu à peu, et il paraît que les scans scymatiques ne marchent plus… Et si sa fille avait été relâchée ? Si elle était dans la ville, noyée parmi les citoyens, sans être repérée ?

Depuis sa voiture de fonction, il sonde les visages qui l'entourent, indifférent au tumulte. Il cherche des yeux une jeune fille en fauteuil, son cœur s'affolant à toutes les personnes assises ou plus petites que la moyenne.

Il trouvera. Il en est persuadé…

Jusqu'au moment où le sang gicle sur son pare-brise.

Il prend alors enfin conscience de la violence extrême des émeutes.

Si elle est là –mais elle est forcément là, elle s'est échappée, elle est si intelligente –en danger, sa fille, sa toute petite fille –elle ne pourra pas se défendre, elle ne peut plus se défendre, elle ne peut plus se défendre

 _Elle ne peut plus se défendre et c'est ma faute_

Non, la faute de ces voyous, tous ces délinquants armés qui veulent toujours entraîner les autres et qui minent le système de l'intérieur ! C'est à cause d'eux que les scans scymatiques ne marchent plus et que l'on ne peut pas chercher Kaoru !

 _À cause d'eux que ni Sybil, ni Kaoru ne marchent !_

« - Bande de vauriens ! »

.

Les essuie-glaces étalent le sang sur les vitres de la voiture.

D'autres gouttes glissent peu à peu sur les portières, sur les fenêtres, comme les larmes sur le visage du directeur.

« - Assassins ! Assassins ! Où est ma fille ?! »

.

Plusieurs hommes casqués apparaissent dans un rétroviseur intact.

Le père de Kaoru arrête brusquement la voiture et attend que les hommes l'aient dépassé, le regard fou.

Encore quelques pas. Une seconde.

…

Il appuie d'un coup sur l'accélérateur, projetant son véhicule vers les corps encore en mouvement.

« - Assassins ! »

Il percute des choses dures, d'autres qui passent sous les roues presque sans résistance.

Enragé, il tourne et freine puis accélère sans arrêt pour être sûrs de les avoir tous abattus –et ils sont partout, et c'est leur faute, ces assassins-

Plusieurs roulent par-dessus le capot puis le toit de la voiture avant de disparaître-

Il passe à travers les bancs et lampadaires holographiques, aucune échappatoire pour la masse qui se bat dans les rues, lacérée par la course démente du véhicule-

Il n'arrête la voiture qu'au moment de percuter une soldate de Sybil.

.

La sueur coule sur son visage, il l'essuie sans se rendre compte qu'il se macule de sang.

Il reprend une respiration.

.

Il a fait sa part de travail, comme toujours.

À Sybil d'accomplir la sienne.

.

.

.

« Depuis la création de Sybil, nous n'avons jamais dû faire face à des émeutes… Le système devait les rendre impossible. Pourquoi se rebeller contre notre bonheur ? »

La directrice du Bureau, Kasei, cheveux blancs, tailleur impeccable et lunettes sévères, fait face aux circonstances. Elle constate sèchement :

« - Nous ne sommes, par conséquent, pas préparés à des attaques de ce type. Notre priorité est donc de protéger nos citoyens. Vous ne pouvez utiliser les Dominators sur les criminels casqués… Cependant, vous pouvez utiliser les tazzers afin de désactiver les casques. De même, si vous faites face à une foule… »

Il n'y a qu'une poignée d'Inspecteurs et d'exécuteurs dans la salle d'audience, malgré les appels d'urgence. Ils écoutent sans montrer leur nervosité l'exposé de leur chef, qui assène :

« - …je vous donne l'autorisation d'utiliser des grenades, mais… seulement deux par personne. Déjà, parce que nous n'en avons pas plus ensuite, parce que vous devrez faire bien attention aux emplacements d'activation de ces grenades. Vous pourriez endommager les services de la ville… Et de Sybil elle-même. Répartissez-vous pour étouffer les émeutes et les combats quartier par quartier. Cela sera long et complexe, mais… C'est ce que vous devez faire. Allez ! »

Nao comprend, dans le vacarme ordonné des inspecteurs et exécuteurs courant à leurs postes, à quel point les filles de l'académie sont préservées. Elle et Kaoru sont des exceptions, les filles qui ont disparu également. Comme des compensations des sacrifices pour la sécurité des autres. Comme, dans le monde d'avant, les laborieux qui peinaient au bénéfice des riches.

Cependant, il y a les sacrifiés malgré eux, et ceux qui décident d'offrir leur vie pour maintenir la paix –ceux qui l'entourent à présent, et dont beaucoup tomberont sûrement sous les coups des criminels, tout à l'heure peut-être.

Qui sont les vraies victimes ?

« Pas moi, en tout cas », songe Nao en refermant sa main sur son Dominator. Malgré son statut précaire, on lui a donné quelques rapides leçons –et plus que jamais, la jeune fille est décidée à s'oublier et à s'offrir. De quelle façon, auprès de qui, après tout, c'est secondaire –cela, elle essaye encore de s'en convaincre- parviendra-t-elle à retrouver Kaoru, à travers les victimes ?

« - Nao ! Tu viens avec nous ! »

Alors elle court à la suite des chiens de chasse de la première division.

.

.

Dans la voiture, Akane et Kogami récapitulent.

« - Les réseaux sociaux sont saturés de fausses rumeurs et de messages de panique, tous plus destructeurs les uns que les autres. La violence se déchaîne dans tous les quartiers. Et le Bureau se révèle, aux yeux de tous, dépassé par les événements. Makishima s'attendait-il à de pareils résultats ?

\- …Kogami, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit lui qui..

\- Réfléchissez, Inspecteur. Un citoyen verrait son Psycho-pass augmenter en flèche, même s'il ne faisait que penser à élaborer une arme contre le système. Or, notre criminel a conçu ces casques, les a produits en masse et a organisé leur distribution… C'est un travail de titan qui a dû lui prendre plusieurs mois… un travail impossible à faire sans sortir de chez soi, donc sans éviter les scanners de rue. Il n'y a que quelqu'un comme Makishima qui pourrait être l'auteur de…

\- Arrêtez-vous ! » Akane clame d'une voix forte à la foule se battant devant un immeuble en feu.

« - Cessez toute violence et allongez-vous sur le ventre, mains sur la tête ! C'est le Bureau ! »

Les coups ne cessent de s'abattre. Il y a déjà plusieurs cadavres à terre ou malmenés par le combat, leurs membres mous repoussés d'un côté ou de l'autre par ceux qui se débattent.

Kogami lâche:

« - Vous ne pourriez pas les repousser directement avec la voiture ?

\- Comment ? Non !

\- … Alors, permettez-moi d'utiliser une grenade. »

L'inspecteur soupire d'angoisse mais laisse Kogami sortir.

Il prend son élan, puis dégoupille la grenade et la lance précisément aux pieds de la masse écumante, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle touche le sol, un fort courant électrique fait grésiller les casques et s'évanouir un bon nombre de personnes étranglées dans la foule.

Ceux qui sont restés debout se tournent vers le véhicule.

Akane ne met qu'une seconde avant de reprendre son microphone et, d'une voix ferme :

« - Je répète : c'est le Bureau ! Allongez-vous, mains sur la tête ! Vos casques sont à présent inutilisables et nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser nos Dominators ! Vous pouvez perdre la vie si vous n'obéissez pas, maintenant ! »

.

Les manifestants sont menottés un à un. Les citadins protestent :

« - Mais.. Nous sommes les victimes ! Pourquoi nous menotter ? Nous n'avons rien fait !

\- Vous avez tué des êtres humains.

\- C'étaient des criminels, vous-même vous…

\- Silence. »

Kogami, un casque en main, s'approche d'Akane :

« - Ce sont aussi des victimes.

\- Oui… Ils voulaient se protéger, eux-mêmes et leurs proches, rétablir l'ordre dans la ville… Ils ont réagi comme des bêtes, mais comme des bêtes acculées par des prédateurs plus féroces qu'eux, dotés d'une arme nouvelle et prodigieuse…

\- …Non, je te parlais de ceux qui portaient un casque. Jusqu'à la fin des émeutes, ils seront chassés et éliminés. Ils n'avaient, pour la plus grande part, même pas une place au sein de la ville, de toute manière… Ils n'avaient rien à perdre, si ce n'est leur vie… Pas grand-chose… Mais, ils l'ont perdue. Regarde-les. Tellement médiocres qu'ils n'auraient pu réaliser quoi que ce soit sans l'aide de Makishima… qui les a utilisés comme des pions. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qui se tramait, ce qui se cache derrière tout cela.

\- Nous non plus.

\- Eh bien, tentons de ne pas nous conduire comme ces pions.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que Makishima avait calculé tous ces événements ? La vague de criminalité, les citoyens qui se défendent par les armes… Même la réplique du Bureau, alors. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour deviner comment nous allions réagir. Mais…

\- Je pense qu'il connaît nos effectifs, notre armement. Il a tout de même réussi à élaborer une arme déjouant le calcul de Psycho-pass… Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un génie en informatique –ou il a un acolyte de ce genre, ce qui me paraît plus probable. Un hacker un étranger, peut-être…

\- Et que cherche-t-il, dans ces émeutes ? Cette vague de criminalité ? Et que veut-il de nous ?

\- Quelles sont les zones où il y a le plus d'émeutes ?

\- Kogami, il y en a presque partout, la violence s'est abattue sur toute la ville…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Où les différentes équipes du Bureau ont-elles été assignées, pour l'heure ? »

Akane affiche une carte de la ville. Presque tous les quartiers sont hachurés en rouge –les zones d'émeutes particulièrement violentes…

Mais quelques quartiers sont relativement calmes, et sont donc actuellement vidés de tout membre du Bureau.

« - Kogami, je crois que… ! »

.

Les émeutes ont attiré à elles toutes les forces de l'ordre du quartier du Bureau et des Ministères.

.

.

Elles s'affolent encore, comme on tente de les réprimer. C'est ce que Kaoru avait prévu… Mais se préoccuper de son déguisement était futile : ce qu'elle doit faire, c'est s'éloigner de la foule, sinon elle sera forcément assimilée à elle, ne serait-ce que dans la trajectoire des grenades.

Essayer de fuir les lieux des combats les plus violents la mène vers un quartier qu'elle reconnaît soudain : celui du Bureau et des Ministères ! Ce sera sa capture ou son échappatoire mais là au moins, elle pourra trouver des membres du Bureau prêts à la juger plutôt qu'à l'immobiliser sur-le-champ, non ?

En tout cas, les émeutes se raréfient comme Kaoru s'approche des plus hauts bâtiments de la ville. Elle finit par courir dans des rues désertes. Le silence l'apaise avant de lui peser : pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Tous les membres des Ministères ont-ils été mis en lieu sûr ou assignés à diverses tâches, au milieu de l'état d'urgence ?

Kaoru a plutôt l'impression de se retrouver dans un empire où tous les habitants auraient fui un danger immense…

.

Elle commence à ralentir.

Y a-t-il un danger plus grand encore que les émeutes ?

.

Elle a le sentiment de se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Et, au détour d'une rue , elle s'arrête. Du bruit. En face d'elle se dresse la NONA tower, la plus haute tour du pays… La jeune fille ne peut même pas apercevoir, le sommet, de là où elle est… Qu'importe, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir approcher ce Ministère d'aussi près pour y entrer, il faut y travailler, sinon…

Kaoru se fige tout à fait.

À nouveau le spectacle de la destruction.

Au lieu d'une entrée majestueuse s'étalent des drones écrasés à même le trottoir, et une ouverture béante dans une porte blindée. Les responsables du massacre s'activent encore sur les mécanismes. Des hommes casqués, sauf un…

Il a les cheveux blancs.


	11. Chapter 11

L'intruse ne met pas longtemps à être découverte.

« - Ils ont envoyé un soldat hologramme !

\- Non ! » crie Kaoru, et elle retire brusquement son casque :

« - Je suis des vôtres ! »

Et elle reste, dressée sur ses pieds nus, haletante.

Les hommes rient : ce n'est pas une menace évidente, toute frêle, échevelée... Kaoru remarque soudain qu'ils portent une sorte d'uniforme en plus de leurs casques, et paraissent aux ordres de Makishima… dont elle croise enfin le regard. Il ne fait pas un mouvement vers elle, et elle doit lire sur ses lèvres dans le vacarme des tronçonneuses :

« - Tu as marché jusqu'à moi…

\- J'ai retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes ! »

Les yeux de Makishima se plissent, puis il éclate de rire :

« - C'est vrai, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Je t'ai jetée trop vite, il y avait encore de quoi s'amuser… »

Il lance malicieusement:

« - C'est peut-être Aoki-san que j'aurais dû emporter… Elle n'est pas tombée, elle, depuis cette grille que vous escaladiez…pour attraper le scanneur de Psycho-pass -qui a tout filmé, le savais-tu ? J'ai retrouvé la vidéo dans les archives de l'académie. Une petite tragédie, vraiment. J'imagine ce que tu as dû ressentir… Tout était parfait Nao, la petite qui ne demande qu'à se mettre en danger Kaoru, tentée de découvrir comment marchent les scanneurs de Psycho-pass et cet appareil, bien haut mais à portée de main si l'on grimpe… Seulement voilà, tu as fait une chute de plusieurs mètres… Je suis sûre que tu as vu cela comme une punition du destin : aveugle pour avoir voulu regarder le soleil comme Icare, tu t'étais brûlée les ailes.. ! »

Kaoru soutient son regard, même si ses yeux la brûlent effectivement, elle a peur de ce qui va suivre-

« - Mais c'était trop beau, trop parfait… Tu es tombée, Kaoru, tu t'es fait mal, mais tu n'as fait que te fracturer quelques os. Moelle épinière indemne. Tout est dans les archives il fallait bien justifier tous les médicaments que tu as pris, puisque les membres de l'académie sont soignés grâce aux anciennes manières. Cependant, au bout de quelques mois, tu étais à nouveau prête à marcher, à courir, à t'aventurer là où il ne faut pas. Mais on a trouvé la parade… »

Il dévisage Kaoru, qui se doute de quelque chose mais n'a pas encore compris alors il assène :

« Ce qui se fait par amour l'est toujours par-delà bien et mal… … »

Voilà, elle chancelle, murmure :

« - Mes parents… ?

\- Ton père… Ton père souffre de douleurs articulaires très fortes, qui lui permettent d'avoir d'importantes doses journalières d'antalgiques. Il te les a réservées. T'anesthésiant complètement une partie du corps. Bien sûr, il y a d'autres effets secondaires, la maladresse, des tremblements… mais rien de grave par rapport à ce que tu encourrais par toi-même aux dangers auxquels tu t'exposes, en t'ébattant de toutes tes forces. Il t'a préservée, toi et ton Psycho-pass, de nouvelles chutes. L'idiot. »

Non, rien à faire, Kaoru ne baissera pas le regard. Elle a serré les poings mais fait toujours face à Makishima.

Celui-ci demande, pensif :

« - Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Kaoru balbutie ce qui lui paraît être la vérité :

« - Je n'ai trouvé personne comme vous. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas vous chercher. »

Elle s'arrête. Au fond, cela n'a aucun sens, mais cela veut tout dire, ces mots qu'elle prononce.

La porte cède enfin dans un grand fracas.

Makishima entre dans le Ministère en jetant à la jeune fille :

« - Fais ce que tu veux. »

Kaoru en reste bouche bée. Il a trouvé plus intéressant qu'elle, que sa douleur –elle est inquiète, il a une nouvelle victime alors- elle s'écrie :

« - Kogami va venir ici ?! »

On ne l'écoute plus.

.

.

« - Ginoza-san !

\- Attention au feu ! …Oui, Inspecteur Tsunemori, je…

\- Les émeutes sont des leurres ! Le quartier des ministères et de la NONA Tower sont délaissés par les forces de l'ordre, cela semble être l'objectif de Makishima ! Nous nous y rendons, moi, Kogami et… Pas juste nous deux- Aoki-san est avec Kagari, ils devraient nous rejoindre !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer d'un Inspecteur et de deux exécuteurs dans ce chaos ! C'est de l'abandon de poste pour… pour des spéculations !

\- Inspecteur, si Makishima et ses acolytes sont effectivement à la tour du Ministère, rien ne les arrêtera. Ils sont armés, de toutes les façons possibles. Les drones ne sont plus que des épouvantails, face à eux.

\- …Bon, faites vite ! Tenez-moi au courant, nous continuons à gérer le terrain. Mais… soyez prudents.»

.

.

« - Makishima… La consommation d'énergie est particulièrement forte dans deux zones de la tour : le sommet et la base. Il y a une antenne radio au sommet, ce qui me paraît expliquer la forte concentration d'énergie cependant, le sous-sol me paraît vraiment.. Anormal. Surtout pour seulement quatre niveaux en-dessous du rez-de-chaussée. Enfin, quatre niveaux officiels. Dans les archives, j'ai retrouvé des plans recensant vingt et un étages souterrains… »

Choe Gu-Sung est interrompu par un signal sonore de son ordinateur. Makishima se penche vers l'écran.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un véhicule du Bureau se dirige vers nous.

\- Ce doit être Kogami Shinya… »

Makishima sourit, s'approchant des fenêtres du premier étage de la tour, où ils sont déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

« - Séparons-nous. Je monte au sommet de la tour, pendant que tu explores ses niveaux souterrains.

\- Vraiment ? Apparemment, ce que nous cherchons serait plutôt…

\- C'est pour cela que je dois faire diversion. Kogami me suivra… Choe Gu-Sung, je compte sur toi.

\- Très bien.

\- Il me semble que nous arrivons au dénouement de la pièce… »

.

.

« - Ginoza-san !

\- Oui !

\- Un groupe armé a pénétré par infraction dans la NONA tower ! Elle a été isolée à tous les niveaux, nous n'avons accès ni au système de surveillance ni à l'administration du bâtiment ! Nous ne savons pas encore s'il s'agit de Makishima… Nous allons aussi pénétrer par infraction; les drones ont tous été rendus inutilisables.

\- Les émeutes sont beaucoup trop violentes, notre division sera donc seule à s'en charger. Mais, écoutez… S'il s'agit de Makishima… Arrêtez-le. Capturez-le vivant. »

Par-dessus les hurlements et les sirènes, l'inspecteur Ginoza entend s'élever la voix de Kogami, depuis sa montre connectée :

« - Nous essaierons.

\- Essayer n'est pas assez ! Seuls les résultats comptent ! »

La communication est coupée. Akane se tourne vers les deux exécuteurs :

« - Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre le reste de la division, cependant… cette tour est bien trop grande pour s'y attaquer à trois –quatre, pardon…

\- Tout ira bien, inspecteur, nous avons une déesse de l'informatique avec nous ! »

La jolie voix, approfondie par la cigarette, de l'analyste de la division 1 roucoule, à travers les montres :

« - Ah… C'est de moi que l'on parle ! J'ai réussi à récupérer les caméras de la tour depuis le Bureau. Les assaillants se sont séparés en deux. Makishima… vient de prendre l'ascenseur menant aux derniers étages. Il est déjà presque au sommet. Plusieurs hommes casqués et armés l'accompagnent. Quatre en tout de même pour le groupe se dirigeant au sous-sol. Je me demande s'ils comptent détourner le signal radio, ou quelque chose de ce genre..

\- Ce n'est pas le ministère, leur cible ?

\- Attendez… Le second groupe n'apparaît plus ! Ils sont descendus jusqu'au niveau -4, puis… Ils ont dû emprunter un tunnel non répertorié..

\- C'est impossible. Un espace non surveillé, au centre-ville ?

\- Akane et moi suivrons Makishima. Kagari…

\- Je descends !

\- Tu seras seul, contre quatre hommes armés.

\- Vous serez aussi deux contre quatre, pas vrai ? Contre Makishima, en plus… C'est sûrement beaucoup plus dangereux. Et Nao… »

Le plus jeune exécuteur se tourne vers sa coéquipière, avec un drôle de sourire :

« - C'est triste, elle est efficace… Elle vient avec moi ? »

Gêné, il ébouriffe ses cheveux roux, alors Akane tranche :

« - Non. Elle reste à l'entrée si Makishima nous échappe, il y aura au moins quelqu'un pour l'arrêter. Ne soyons pas trop confiants, exécuteurs. Nao, tu peux mettre ton costume holographique de soldate. Allons-y ! »

Akane et Kogami montent les escalators au pas de course, mais ce dernier se retourne :

« - Kagari ! »

Le jeune homme interpelé cesse de courir et tourne la tête.

« - Ne fais rien d'imprudent… »

Son sourire remplace une ombre de surprise :

« - Je ne veux pas entendre ça venant de toi, Ko ! »

.

Le susnommé s'arrête aux portes des ascenseurs.

« - Analyste ! Les ascenseurs ont aussi été rendus hors d'usage ?

\- Oui. Accès impossible, je ne peux pas modifier cela depuis le Bureau..

\- Et les escaliers…

\- L'ennemi est au quatre-vingt-dixième étage ! Non, je… là ! Le système de déplacement des drones utilisait un réseau séparé du centre de la tour. Il y a un monte-charge. Tournez à droite après le couloir vers les bureaux d'intendance… Kagari ! Poursuis sur ta direction, tu vas aussi être obligé de tourner. Je crois qu'il y a des escaliers pour continuer à descendre… Mais, c'est à partir d'ici que je n'ai plus accès aux caméras. Selon les plans, c'est juste une impasse… C'est sûrement un piège. Fais attention.

\- Ouais, ouais… »

Le jeune homme poursuit sa route, attiré par la nuit au bout de l'impasse. Il garde son dominator en position, même s'il le suppose inutile face à des hommes casqués s'approche de ce qui se révèle être une porte cachée, s'ouvrant sur… Un escalier d'échafaudages. Plongé dans les ombres également.

« - Dites, madame l'informaticienne… Il n'était censé y avoir que quatre étages en-dessous du rez-de-chaussée, non ?

\- Officiellement, oui. »

Kagari se penche vers le gouffre qui paraît sans fond, éclairé à intervalles irréguliers par des néons bleuâtres, de plus en plus petits comme ils se noient dans les profondeurs.

« - Je n'aime pas ça du tout… »

Il ne se rend pas compte que la communication est coupée dès qu'il commence à descendre dans l'escalier.

.

« - Comment comptez-vous combattre ? Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser les grenades au sein de la tour, pas plus que les dominators : ces hommes ont leurs casques…

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai moi-même pris un casque, analyste. Inspecteur, je vais vous demander de le porter vous-même… Pour dissimuler votre Psycho-pass qui est bien trop pur. L'ennemi ne pourra pas le copier, si vous portez un casque.

\- Mais..

\- Makishima est un leurre. Sinon, se séparer n'aurait eu aucun sens… Ceux qui font le vrai travail sont au sous-sol. Pas de caméras passé le niveau - 4, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Kagari… Aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe réellement, là-dessous.

\- Makishima et les autres doivent le savoir… Ou, du moins, se douter de quelque chose. »

.

« - Madame l'analyste… Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit.. Je veux faire demi-tour... »

Kagari s'arrête, écoutant l'écho de pas se répercuter sur les murs métalliques.

Sont-ce ses pas ?

La montre connectée déclare :

« - Erreur de communication.

\- Putain… »

Non, ces pas sonnent depuis trop longtemps-

Il se retourne, mais trop tard pour éviter le clou qui s'enfonce dans son bras alors qu'il s'élance-

L'homme casqué tire encore plusieurs fois avant de recevoir le poing de Kagari dans le plexus. Tout l'air de ses poumons se vide et l'exécuteur l'attrape au niveau du cou pour serrer encore.

C'en est fini en quelques minutes.

« - Tch, ce n'est pas drôle » marmonne Kagari en retirant la munition de sa chair. Il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à ce type d'arme un truc qui tire pour blesser : ne pas tuer directement, mais à petit feu… Il la ramasse, et se saisit du talkie-walkie qui pend à la ceinture de l'homme à terre.

Aussitôt, une voix grave sonne à travers l'appareil.

« - Alors, tu l'as tué ?

\- Ouais, désolé. Mais ce n'est pas le bon qui est mort.

\- Oh… Bien joué. Tu es un exécuteur du Bureau, pas vrai ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir une petite conversation ? Cette zone est entièrement isolée. Nous pouvons seulement communiquer entre nous, dans cette enceinte, et avec des talkie-walkie.. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton Dominator non plus, pas vrai ? Et tu es seul. Cela signifie que personne ne peut te tirer dessus, exécuteur… Quoi que tu fasses ou dises, il n'y aura pas de punition. Qu'est-ce que cela fait, d'être enfin libre ?

\- Oh, ce serait sûrement cool si je n'étais pas libre dans un cercueil.

\- Bientôt, nous aurons la liberté au dehors… Si nous détruisons le système Sybil, ce monde dément s'effondrera, des sommets aux fondations.

\- Ah ah, tu es sérieux ?

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie… Je me tiens en face d'une porte blindée… Et derrière elle se trouve le cœur du système Sybil. »

Kagari a du mal à avaler sa salive. Il se tait. Choe Gu-Sung poursuit :

« - Nous sommes pareils, nous les criminels latents de ce système… Moi, vivant comme un rat aux détours de tunnels informatiques, et toi, chien de chasse au collier bardé de métal. Maintenant, j'aimerais entendre ce que tu ressens réellement. Que penses-tu de tous ces citadins soit-disant plus humains que nous, qui nous ont relégués plus bas que terre à cause de notre potentiel criminel, en train de se battre et de s'entretuer dans toute la ville, à présent ? Ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils le méritent ?

\- Je suis complètement d'accord... Enfin ! Quoi que je fasse et où que je sois, j'ai toujours été traité comme une bête féroce… Depuis mes cinq ans. Et c'est eux, maintenant, qui se déchaînent comme des chiens enragés. Je me demande ce qui leur traverse l'esprit quand le sang de leurs amis jaillit devant leurs yeux. J'ai connu ça, en tant qu'exécuteur, moi…

\- Alors…

\- Alors ne te méprends pas ! Sybil et tous ce ramassis d'enculés, c'est de la merde, mais vous aussi ! Vous vous prenez pour qui, à manipuler les autres et à jouer avec leurs vies ? Vous ne valez sûrement pas mieux que le système Sybil, vous raisonnez pareil ! Si Sybil est Dieu, alors vous êtes Lucifer ou quoi ? Me faites pas rire ! Vous et moi sommes dans le même panier d'ordures qui jalousent le bonheur des autres. Je me fiche de savoir que des centaines de citoyens vont mourir dans les émeutes… mais je ne peux pas supporter que les responsables de la perte de toutes ces vies soient libres ! Vous devriez être les premiers à mourir !

\- … Tu as déjà tué de nombreux criminels latents, pas vrai ? Combien de fois devrais-tu mourir, selon ta logique, alors ?

\- Je n'aime pas les chiffres.

\- Moi, si. Quel dommage. Je pensais que l'on aurait pu devenir amis…

\- Les miens vont battre ton boss au sommet de la tour. Et moi, je dois te tuer. Enfin, ce serait sympa si tu pouvais détruire Sybil avant que je te rejoigne… Comme ça, les deux choses que je déteste le plus au monde disparaîtront.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.. mais cette dernière sécurité est vraiment difficile à craquer. »

.

.

Kaoru est à bout de souffle. Hors d'elle. Il était temps.

Kogami est bien arrivé à la Nona Tower, elle est sortie de sa cachette en entendant des pas et elle n'a vu que lui –mais il doit y avoir d'autres exécuteurs et des inspecteurs.

Elle a eu peu de temps pour réfléchir. Juste assez pour comprendre que quelque chose de vraiment important devait se tramer dans la tour –Makishima veut s'amuser, mais il a des objectifs, au fond il ne torture pas juste pour le plaisir –pense-t-il avoir trouvé un adversaire digne de ce nom en Kogami ?

En repensant à l'exécuteur et au lien qui semble exister entre lui et Makishima, Kaoru se sent tellement impuissante –hors du jeu.

C'est peut-être en conciliant l'esprit de ces deux hommes que l'on parviendra à améliorer le système ils paraissent destinés à se fondre l'un dans l'autre, la haine ou l'amour, la vie ou la mort… Ils vont s'entretuer.

Mais Kaoru ne peut se résoudre à être simple spectatrice du conflit.

Alors elle retourne à l'entrée de la Tour. Sans idée précise en tête –ce n'est que l'apanage des bons vivants, il lui faudra apprendre à se battre dans le brouillard – il y a une soldate de Sybil à l'entrée.

Elle lui tourne le dos. Manifestement, le danger est à l'intérieur. Mais alors, ce n'est pas un drone…

C'est un membre du Bureau avec un déguisement holographique.

.

Kaoru s'avance encore de quelques pas. Pas de réaction de la forme trop parfaite qui se tient dans la lumière. Un drone aurait immédiatement senti les vibrations du sol, ou la température de son corps, et se serait précipité vers elle, non ? Il n'y a que les humains pour faire des erreurs, et tourner le dos à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment paraît en être une…

(Ou alors le danger est vraiment à l'intérieur-)

.

Kaoru remet son propre casque holographique.

Se remettre aux forces de l'ordre serait si rassurant, mais… ce serait trop simple. Elles ont bien trop à faire, c'est le chaos et dans des cas pareils, l'ordre doit sûrement passer avant la justice.

Cependant, Kaoru pressent que dans cette situation précise, si l'on ne tente pas de ranimer une justice véritable, l'ordre sera factice et empestera les meurtrissures mal cicatrisées.

Non. Il faut qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements. Que ce soldat de Sybil soit un drone ou un membre du Bureau déguisé, cela ne change pas grand-chose à son mode de fonctionnement : il obéit aux ordres. Il faudra plus que cela, et Kaoru ne se croit pas encore capable de réveiller les citoyens comme on l'a réveillée, elle.

.

Elle souffle.

On lui a menti depuis si longtemps.

En vérité, on peut marcher, courir, voler peut-être. Elle a volé, pour survivre -et on a dû lui mentir sur tant d'autres choses ! Les soldats de Sybil tuent, comme les criminels. Des simples citadins arrachent la tête des autres, pour le plaisir de la vengeance. Les parents mentent pour nous protéger. Sybil aussi, peut-être. Est-ce que Dieu mentirait? Et si la mort n'était qu'un mythe pour nous laisser porter notre fardeau, ici-bas ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait haïr ? Est-ce qu'on lirait dans le cœur des gens ? Et si l'amour existait ?

C'est un rêve, c'est un rêve- il s'agit de le rendre lucide, agir, alors, puisqu'on le peut-

Elle va prendre la place de la soldate. Le moyen parfait de s'immiscer au Bureau sans être scannée, d'étendre son champ d'action… Aux yeux de tous, elles sont identiques, à près tout, ces deux formes parfaites-

Un drone, un humain, tant pis, ce sera juste un peu plus de sommeil-

Kaoru court de toutes ses forces et se jette sur la soldate, il faudra la traîner quelque part puis se tenir debout comme-

Elles s'effondrent toutes les deux, les hologrammes se superposent, et les yeux de Kaoru s'ouvrent encore-

« - Nao ! »

.

.

« Ce n'est pas une cible à abattre »

Akane ne peut retenir un cri, le dominator toujours pointé sur l'assaillant, sur lequel Kogami se jette malgré les projectiles-

Beaucoup plus massif que lui, l'homme casqué lance un coup de poing que Kogami évite. Le colosse est encore penché en avant, alors Kogami retourne son élan et son poids contre lui et le jette à terre avant de lui faire une prise. Puis il se tourne :

« - Inspecteur ! »

Akane serre adroitement une bande de tissu déchiré sur sa cuisse en sang.

« - Je retiens juste l'hémorragie et je te rejoins. Continue, je te prie !

\- Mais vous êtes

\- Ah ! Pourquoi le dominator n'a-t-il pas marché ?

\- … Quel idiot. Makishima est là. C'est son Psycho-pass, plus lumineux encore que le vôtre, qui est copié par les casques…

\- L'important est de ne pas le laisser s'enfuir, cette fois !

\- Mais vous

\- C'est un ordre !»

L'exécuteur hoche la tête alors qu'Akane se débat avec sa blessure. Il récupère l'arme de l'homme à terre –un pistolet à clous ?- puis monte les dernières marches menant au sommet de la tour.

On ne peut y accéder que par une unique porte… L'exécuteur s'assombrit. Son entrée sera forcément remarquée, et ce dans le meilleur des cas : une embuscade pourrait tout aussi bien l'attendre, là-haut.

En poussant la cloison, Kogami retient son souffle…

Personne ?

À sa gauche siffle soudain une tronçonneuse.

Kogami se précipite en avant. La porte ne pourra pas le protéger, seulement le gêner. Il court au centre de la pièce, qui est circulaire un homme casqué le suit, les dents de sa tronçonneuse tournant si follement qu'elles deviennent invisibles. Kogami se retourne et la lame lui mord l'épaule et le visage il bondit en arrière et dresse vite l'arme qu'il avait récupérée quelques minutes plus tôt pour en décharger toutes les munitions sur son assaillant. L'homme s'effondre à quelques pas de lui, mais Kogami regrette aussitôt son geste : le voilà désarmé face à un deuxième homme casqué. Lui aussi a une tronçonneuse dans un réflexe inutile Kogami braque son dominator, mais _ce n'est pas une cible à abattre-_

« - Merde ! »

Il évite encore un coup.

Il aurait dû analyser la pièce avant de s'y jeter, mais il n'en n'a pas eu le temps… il remarque, maintenant, l'escalier rouge s'élevant en arabesque depuis un côté de la salle…

Salle qui n'est éclairée que par les lumières de la ville – il repousse son adversaire d'un violent coup de pied- à travers les fenêtres… Des fenêtres holographiques-

Kogami court auprès d'une paroi transparente, évite un nouveau coup et précipite son adversaire à travers la vitre-

Elle était bien holographique, rien n'arrête la chute de l'homme casqué-

Kogami se retient d'à nouveau dégainer son Dominator –peut-être fonctionnerait-il, à présent, mais qui survivrait d'une chute de quatre-vingt-dix étages… Si, il le pointe pour vérifier que c'était bien- « _une cible à abattre_ » -alors il n'a pas…

Des pas métalliques résonnent derrière lui. Il se retourne.

Une voix de velours:

« - Tu t'es bien battu, si l'on prend en compte tes blessures. »

L'exécuteur lève des yeux plomb ardent vers lui, alors l'homme lâche depuis le haut de l'escalier :

« - Tu es Kogami Shinya.

\- Tu es Makishima Shogo ! »

La colère froide de l'exécuteur plaît à Makishima, qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face au Dominator braqué sur lui.

« - Psycho-Pass : zéro. Ce n'est pas une cible à abattre. La gâchette sera bloquée. »

Les mains dans les poches, sa chemise blanche toujours étrangement relevée, Makishima commence à descendre les marches :

« - La justice est sujette à dispute… Contrairement à la force. Ne pouvant fortifier la justice, on a justifié la force.

\- Désolé, mais… J'ai depuis longtemps appris, comme mesure d'hygiène élémentaire, à me méfier de ceux qui citent Pascal.

\- Ah ah ah… Je savais que tu allais dire cela. Ortega, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu avais cité Pascal, je t'aurais répliqué la même chose.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être en accord avec toi sur quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh, j'aurais aimé converser toute la nuit… Mais, encore une fois, nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

\- Parfait. Je vais te tuer tout de suite.

\- Je ne crois pas ces mots venant d'un détective.

\- Personne d'autre que toi ne tire les ficelles. Tous les autres ne sont que des marionnettes. Je pourrai toujours enquêter.

\- La dernière nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu étais aux portes de la mort. J'aurais pu t'achever si facilement… Tu ne te sens pas redevable envers moi ? Je t'ai laissé la vie.

\- Désolé, mais tu vas le regretter… !»

Makishima ne se départit pas de son sourire en contrant le coup de pied de Kogami, à quelques centimètres de son visage. La différence de force ne se voit pas encore Kogami saigne déjà, mais la fureur se lit dans ses coups.

Pourtant, Makishima les évite tous. Il n'est même pas essoufflé alors qu'il lance, après toute une minute de combat :

« - Ne veux-tu pas connaître la vérité quant au système Sybil ? »

Kogami se trouble une demi-seconde et doit encaisser plusieurs coups de poing, dont un au visage qui le fait reculer suffisamment pour être momentanément hors de portée. Makishima repart aussitôt à l'assaut et enchaîne les coups de pied, tournant sur lui-même pour leur donner plus de puissance. Kogami tente de le jeter à terre, mais Makishima l'entraîne et ils luttent au sol. Un coup. Trois. Du sang coule dans les yeux de Kogami et il frappe à l'aveugle, harcelé de toutes parts. Une prise broie son bras gauche, mais il réussit à repousser violemment son agresseur. Il se relève précipitamment et crache :

« - Cela devra attendre ! » avant de se ruer sur Makishima. Il combine des coups de pied inspirés par la boxe, avant de lancer à nouveau son poing vers Makishima –qui l'intercepte pendant une seconde, ils se font face, doigts entremêlés, chacun jetant toute sa violence dans le combat –le bras blessé de Kogami le lance intensément, mais il force, il force- Makishima cède d'un coup et se laisse glisser en arrière, souplement, faisant basculer Kogami au-dessus de lui pour le jeter au sol-

Il se retourne aussitôt, un sourire exalté déformant son visage alors qu'il donne un coup de pied directement dans la tête de l'exécuteur.

Le sang jaillit à nouveau.

Kogami roule plusieurs mètres plus loin, sous la violence de l'impact

Pour ne plus se relever.

.

La sueur diaprée des lueurs de la ville confère aux deux hommes des halos de demi-dieux.

Seul un se tient debout, immaculé, qui soupire :

« - Je pensais que tout cela se terminerait d'une manière moins décevante… »

.

Un rasoir réfléchit sa blancheur.

.

« - Enfin, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas oublié mon ennui… Je-»

.

Une silhouette fragile s'est frayé un chemin parmi ce jeu d'ombres et de lumière-

Akane court et abat violemment le casque dans la nuque de Makishima-

Il chute de toute sa hauteur, son front heurtant le sol

Elle se précipite :

« - Kogami-san ! »

.

Les dieux sont tombés. La jeune femme est seule à respirer à pleins poumons, elle se penche alors que Kogami souffle :

« - Inspecteur… »

Il a un œil fermé par un flot de sang, Akane se demande si c'est l'arcade sourcilière ou une partie du crâne qui a cédé-

« - Tuez-le… »

La jeune femme manque de se figer aussi, comme si son énergie était absorbée par la toile du tableau divin-

Les deux hommes à terre, et une silhouette qui oscille, comme l'ombre de la flamme d'un cierge, hésitant…

Quelques pas, elle se penche à nouveau la nuque pâle de Makishima est nimbée de pourpre.

Elle lève le casque au-dessus d'elle, haut.

Comme un couperet, il pourrait tomber et trancher le fil d'une vie.

Akane sait qu'elle ne faillira pas, malgré les larmes et les souvenirs qui saignent, le sourire de Yuki – ses sanglots, le cou ployé en arrière – le visage impassible de Makishima, immaculé – la neige, la neige, Yuki- ce n'est pas une cible à abattre – mais Yuki a bien été assassinée, elle, on l'a abattue, le rasoir la guillotine- larme blanche, l'arme blanche-la neige- et son rire qui s'envolait, comme les nuages jaillissent parfois de la glace-

Akane laisse tomber le casque

.

Derrière elle.

.

Il heurte le sol, pesant de toute cette décision.

Les larmes aussi sont lourdes-

Mais Akane déclare, en sortant les menottes de son uniforme :

« - Shogo Makishima… Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

.

.

.

Plus d'une centaine d'étages plus bas, Kagari parvient au cœur des ténèbres.

.

Une sorte de boule géante métallique, d'où sortent de multiples tuyaux, se dresse devant lui dans l'ombre.

La dernière barrière a été brisée. Dans le petit rond de lumière qu'est l'ouverture, il aperçoit le corps d'un homme à contrejour.

Il avance sans se soucier d'être entendu, la main sur sa blessure en haut du bras. Cela l'empêche de marcher normalement. Il finit cependant par franchir cette dernière porte.

La lumière l'éblouit.

Il se tient aux côtés du hacker, attendant que ses yeux s'habituent à cette salle immaculée il les écarquille soudain :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

\- C'est… La véritable forme de Sybil ! Nous n'avons rien à détruire nous-mêmes… Si nous rendons cela public, le pays entier s'effondrera sur ses fondations ! De vraies émeutes auront lieu, et… Et alors enfin viendra le temps de-»

Kagari se détourne du spectacle et de son discours exalté en entendant une voix, une voix qu'il connaît depuis –oh, si longtemps…

« - L'analyse du sujet a été mise à jour. Le dominator est en mode Élimination létale. Visez calmement et éliminez la cible. »

.

.

« - Kaoru !

\- Oh, c'est toi… »

Les doigts de Kaoru volent sur les traits de Nao, lui caressent les cheveux :

« - C'est bien toi… Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Lève-toi… »

Elle aide Nao à se redresser, qui se laisse faire, bouleversée, et murmure :

« - Kaoru… Tu n'as plus besoin de ton fauteuil ?

\- Tu es devenue Exécuteur ? »

Elles s'étudient l'une l'autre, puis, en même temps :

« - Non, je marche. »

Cela faisait longtemps. Elles se sourient, malgré tout. Nao précise, inquiète :

« - Le Bureau m'a… recueillie, en tant qu'aide. Mon Psycho-pass plonge de temps en temps. J'aurais un statut officiel quand il se sera stabilisé. »

Kaoru lui serre les mains mais pas le temps de s'attendrir :

« - Moi, c'est Makishima qui m'a recueillie. Il m'a enlevée. Il m'a relâchée. Oh, Nao, il est là et je crois bien qu'il peut détruire le système Sybil !

\- Le Bureau est là pour l'en empêcher, Kaoru, tu devrais te mettre à l'abri, je reste là pour être sûre que-

\- Qui t'as dit de rester ici, Nao ?

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que je dois faire-

\- Ce sont les ordres ? Tu obéis aux ordres ? »

Juste une demi seconde-

« - Il le faut, Kaoru, j'ai appris et compris des choses, tu sais, je crois que-

\- Es-tu sûre que c'est la vérité, Nao ? Moi aussi, j'ai appris des choses –et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a brisé les jambes !

\- Que- comment ?

\- On nous ment pour notre bien, Nao, mais ce ne sont pas les bonnes personnes qui décident de ce qui est juste !

\- Hein ?

\- Sybil est un leurre ! »

Kaoru frappe sur son casque :

« - Un masque, Nao, regarde ! La vérité n'est pas là ! »

Mais Nao ne la regarde pas, elle pense aux citoyens couverts de sang à qui elle a dû dire « ça va aller », pour leur passer les menottes et les diriger vers les soins d'urgence ou l'exécution selon les cas-

C'est Kaoru qu'il faut convaincre, alors elle murmure :

« - Que le mensonge ait moins de valeur que la vérité, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un préjugé moral »

Son amie rit en prenant son visage dans ses mains, mais elle poursuit, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'arrête maintenant :

« - Écoute-moi ! Ce… « Ce n'est pas la vérité qui fait la loi, mais l'autorité. » C'est Hobbes, non ? Le mensonge peut faire la loi, et la loi est juste.

\- Nao, le mensonge, c'est le faux, cela ne peut être juste…

\- Tu confonds justesse et justice, Kaoru. Ce n'est pas si mathématique, la justice, pas si simple –ou plutôt si : il faut accomplir son devoir, coûte que coûte. Sybil applique la loi de la même façon à tous, il ne peut donc pas y avoir d'injustices. Il n'y a pas d'erreurs.

\- Mais nous devrions laisser les humains en faire, Nao, qu'ils ne soient pas que des machines à obéir à une autre –sinon, nous ne sommes des morts en sursis, des riens du tout, des petits tas de molécules tout justes bons à suivre notre instinct de survie et nos pulsions primaires. À quoi bon ? Regarde-les ! Ils meurent et ne sont même pas heureux.

\- Ils le sont.

\- Ils pourraient l'être d'une façon véritable, tellement plus-

\- Et qui es-tu pour juger le bonheur des autres, Kaoru ? Pour qui te prends-tu, à penser pouvoir leur offrir une meilleure façon de vivre ?

\- …Je veux juste qu'on arrête de leur mentir… Les libérer !

\- De quoi ? Et le veulent-ils ? »

Kaoru s'éloigne un peu de Nao, à reculons, balbutie :

« - Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à considérer cela comme un devoir… »

Elle se détourne légèrement, pensant à ceux qui se battent en ce moment, Kogami et Makishima vont s'entretuer alors que ce sont eux qui pourraient répondre à ces questions, on a besoin d'eux-

Mais au fond, Nao a raison, s'il y a Sybil, l'humain est superflu, on n'a plus besoin de personne.

Plus personne.

.

Kaoru commence à courir, parce qu'elle peut le faire même si tout lui échappe-

« - Arrête-toi ! »

.

C'est Nao qui a crié.

Kaoru se retourne aussitôt, elles ne doivent pas se séparer-

Ah-

Nao, toujours au sol, braque son Dominator sur Kaoru.

« - Que-

\- Kaoru, on doit rester ensemble, promets-moi de rester, ne fais pas n'importe quoi »

L'interpellée titube, et Nao suit ses mouvements avec le Dominator-

« - Si tu sors maintenant, on ne pourra jamais te récupérer, il faut que tu viennes avec nous… »

Kaoru prend peur, Nao ne dit même plus « je » - on n'a plus besoin de l'humain-

« - Psycho-pass au-dessus de la limite autorisée. Mode paralysant enclenché. Visez calmement et éliminez la cible.»

.

C'est pour mon bien qu'on m'arrache les ailes-

C'est plus fort qu'elle, Kaoru se débat, s'enfuit

Nao sanglote, c'est encore elle qui empêchera Kaoru de courir-

Courir des risques toujours plus grands, non, il faut que cela cesse-

Alors elle tire.

Kaoru s'effondre, à une dizaine de mètres, et Nao se relève.

.

Elle tousse à s'en arracher les poumons. Pendant qu'elles débattaient (qu'elles se battaient-) la fumée a tout envahi. Elle court pour être sûre que Kaoru peut respirer correctement, tout va bien, elle la laisse contre le sol mais la soutient jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Elles ne doivent pas partir encore, quelqu'un finira bien par sortir de la tour –ennemi ou ami, il faudra réagir en conséquence-

Soudain, des drones du Bureau jaillissent par toutes les ouvertures. L'un d'entre eux scanne le visage de Kaoru et la prend en charge aussitôt.

Nao s'exclame dans le micro de sa montre :

« - Les renforts sont arrivés ! »

Elle attend, espérant une réponse, est-ce que quelqu'un peut l'entendre, est-ce que quelqu'un peut lui répondre-

Elle répète plus fort, et-

C'est l'informaticienne :

« - Envoie des drones au sommet, Nao, montre leur l'ascenseur, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au dernier étage –quant aux étages souterrains, il faudra envoyer des agents. La plupart des émeutes sont terminées, le reste de la division est au pied de la tour, rejoins-les vite. »

Nao s'exécute.

Dehors, on contemple les flammes qui s'élèvent jusqu'à une dizaine d'étages. C'est mauvais. Plusieurs corps sont évacués par les drones. Nao tressaille en croyant reconnaître les cheveux de Kagari, mais- Non, cela ne doit pas être lui… Elle ignore où est Kaoru. Soudain Akane sort, escortée de deux corps cachés par les drones-

L'un part vers l'espace de secours, l'autre vers le fourgon blindé du Bureau, et alors que Ginoza s'approche de l'entrée de la tour, un robot l'arrête :

« - Vous n'avez pas accès à cette scène d'accident.

\- Comment !

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer, Inspecteur. »

Il se retourne. La Directrice Kasei est à l'entrée du wagon blindé, là où l'on vient de-

Nao se détourne et court pour soutenir Akane, qui chancelle-

« - Inspecteur ! Vous êtes blessée ! »

Les drones arrivent aussitôt, puis repartent en emportant l'inspecteur-

Alors Nao rejoint les exécuteurs de sa division.


	12. Chapter 12

Retour au bureau de la directrice Kasei, pour l'inspecteur en chef de la première division.

Les émeutes ont été réprimées, les feux étouffés aux quatre coins de la ville. On a converti les stades en centre de soins pour les victimes de toutes sortes, alors que la neige tombe à nouveau, depuis plusieurs jours, comme pour recouvrir les débris.

Alors, Ginoza laisse éclater sa fureur.

« - Nous sommes la division qui a capturé Makishima, pourquoi nous empêcher d'avoir accès aux informations le concernant ? Cela est stérile ! Nous devons l'interroger, cette affaire est suspendue depuis trois ans et-

\- Ginoza-kun, je ne pense pas que votre position vous permette de juger de tout cela. Un exécuteur de votre division s'est enfui, par ailleurs, preuve de votre incompétence, pensez-vous vraiment que cela soit en votre faveur ?

\- Nous ne savons pas s'il s'est enfui, il a juste

\- Disparu ? Vraiment, cette réponse vous paraît satisfaisante ? »

L'inspecteur baisse la tête. La Directrice reprend :

« - Pour faire face aux événements, il faut savoir dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. »

Un temps.

« - La division deux est chargée de chercher cet exécuteur manquant…Kagari Shusei. Votre division doit traquer Makishima.

\- Mais…

\- Il s'est échappé. »

.

Choc.

.

L'inspecteur en oublie tous ses devoirs, haussant le ton :

« - Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu-

\- Il a dû recevoir de l'aide de quelqu'un travaillant au Bureau. C'est impossible, autrement… Nous allons devoir surveiller nos effectifs. À ce propos… Retirez Kogami Shinya de cette affaire. Il travaillera avec votre analyste informaticienne. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit sur le terrain.

\- …

\- Rappelez-vous, Inspecteur, que la priorité est de ramener Makishima indemne. Vous avez tout intérêt à mener cette affaire à bien. »

Hors de lui, l'inspecteur s'incline et tourne les talons.

.

.

En bas, dans le bureau commun de la première division, la nouvelle fait mouche.

Grand silence.

Il n'y a que Kogami pour oser le rompre :

« - Nous manquons déjà d'effectifs, les réduire n'a à priori aucun sens… sauf si la survie de Makishima est la priorité sa sécurité primant sur celle de toutes ses victimes passées et potentielles… Le Bureau doit avoir d'importants desseins à son égard. Makishima lui a joué un tour, puisqu'il a réussi à s'enfuir, mais il n'en n'est que plus attrayant. Vous rappelez-vous de ses mots ? « La vérité quant au système Sybil »… Il la connaît, lui. Ou il l'a aperçue…

\- Parce que tu crois les criminels sur parole maintenant ?

\- Et les corps évacués de la Tour en feu, vous ne les avez pas remarqués peut-être ? Ils ne figurent pas sur le rapport. Leur identité est inconnue. Personne n'en parle !

\- Mais personne ne l'accepte, Ko. Cependant, c'est secret. Pour les inspecteurs également. »

C'est Masaoka qui vient de défendre Ginoza. Ce dernier lui jette un regard furieux, qu'il évite. La tension monte d'un cran.

Alors, Kogami allume sa cigarette et s'éloigne.

.

Pas un pour le retenir ?

Un exécuteur lâche soudain : « - Je vais déjeuner. Tu viens, Nao ? »

Ils sortent à la suite de Kogami, mais partent dans la direction opposée.

Finalement, c'est Akane qui trottine jusqu'à lui. Il attend devant les ascenseurs.

« - Kogami-san ! »

Il se retourne.

« - C'est vous, Inspecteur… »

Il laisse s'échapper une bouffée de fumée. Puis, son visage plus sombre que les volutes cendrées :

« - J'aurais dû tuer Makishima. Je ne peux pas vous demander de le faire… Vous êtes un Inspecteur moi, je n'ai rien à perdre.»

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, il s'avance :

« - …Je prouverai mon dévouement de chien de chasse, et donnerai enfin la force à la justice.

\- Ce n'est pas fortifier la justice. C'est créer un nouveau meurtrier. Voilà tout. »

Kogami s'arrête, les mains dans la poche de son costume, cigarette aux lèvres.

« - Kogami, vous ne vouliez pas être un chien, mais un détective. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit durant l'un de mes premiers jours, ici.

\- …Vous souvenez de choses bien futiles, Inspecteur… »

Il a une drôle de moue, tente de poursuivre d'une voix sèche mais Akane réplique:

« - C'est important. »

Elle empêche l'ascenseur de descendre en restant sur le seuil.

.

« - …Kogami, pouvez-vous me promettre de toujours être un détective ? »

Il baisse les yeux, soupire.

(Est-elle en train de le supplier ?)

« - Bien sûr. »

Elle recule, et le laisse enfin s'éloigner.

.

.

Masaoka et l'inspecteur Ginoza sont restés seuls dans le bureau. Silence de plomb. L'exécuteur affirme soudain, sombrement :

« - Inspecteur, j'ai bien réfléchi depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés… Et je pense que pour préserver votre vie comme votre Psycho-pass, il faut bien choisir sa position. Il y a la victime et l'assassin. Quel rôle est le plus enviable selon vous ?

\- …

\- Le troisième acteur : le couteau. Instrument pouvant se retourner contre n'importe qui, servir les desseins les plus nobles comme les plus méprisables, il est le seul qui s'en sortira indemne.

\- Mais couvert de sang.

\- …

\- Je veux capturer Makishima, et pour cela nous avons besoin de Kogami.

\- Mais… Les ordres de la Directrice étaient clairs…

\- Il va donc falloir ruser. Masaoka, je…

\- Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce projet, et je te déconseille de le mettre à exécution. Nous parlons de ton Psycho-pass..

\- Nous parlons de la vie de centaines de personnes !

\- C'est ta vie que tu mets en jeu, Ginoza !

\- Alors que tu ne te soucies que de la tienne, comme toujours ! C'est répugnant !

\- Ginoza…

\- Je vous interdis de me parler aussi familièrement ! Restez ici, puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre utile ! »

.

.

Sous-sol. Véhicules de fonction dans la pénombre.

Ginoza a réuni Akane, Kogami, et la seconde division dans le hall de dépôt des drones, dans les niveaux souterrains de la tour du Bureau. Ils sont sûrs de n'y croiser personne.

« - Kogami… tu iras avec la division 2 pour chercher Kagari sur le terrain, alors qu'un membre de leur division prendra ta place auprès de notre informaticienne. »

L'exécuteur ne comprend tout d'abord pas l'intérêt de ce tour de passe-passe, mais l'inspectrice de la division 2 lance :

« - Nous sommes tous d'accord : les différents membres de votre division sont les plus à même de traquer Makishima. Kogami… »

Elle lui adresse un regard froid et complice à la fois.

« - Ne dévie pas de ta mission… Du moins, quand je te regarde. »

L'exécuteur ne peut retenir son sourire.

« - Oui, Madame ! »

.

Le fourgon des exécuteurs de la Division 2 est quelques mètres plus loin. Ils s'y rendent en silence, l'obscurité se faisant plus épaisse comme ils s'éloignent du panneau « sortie de secours ».

Il n'y a que les petites ampoules du fourgon blindé pour guider Kogami, qui s'apprête à monter avec la division 2.

Puis tous les drones du hall s'allument.

Ils se mettent en mouvement en une fraction de seconde. Une sirène se déclenche. Inspectrices et exécuteurs sont encerclés.

Et ne peuvent faire un geste quand la Directrice Kasei se fraie un chemin jusqu'à eux, parmi les drones.

.

« - Si vous pensiez vous jouer de moi ainsi, vous m'avez réellement sous-estimée. Ginoza… Est-ce ainsi que tu réagis à mes mises en garde ? C'est une faute grave que tu commets…

\- Mais je- »

Elle le coupe sèchement :

« - C'est le genre de situation où plus l'on parle, plus l'on s'enfonce, tu ne penses pas ? »

.

Les machines suivent les mouvements les plus infimes des coupables, prêtes à s'abattre, à tout instant-

« - Une faute très grave, que tu commets encore… »

Le visage de Ginoza se décompose, mais c'est Kogami qui prend la relève, hâbleur :

« - Je ne savais pas que vous m'accordiez autant d'importance, directrice. »

Elle se tourne vers lui. Comme tous les drones. Comme tous les regards.

« - Que te croies en position de me répondre dans une telle situation est… Fascinant… Exécuteur. »

Le dernier mot sonne comme une insulte. Sans quitter Kogami des yeux, elle poursuit :

« - Bien, Ginoza, je crois que tu as l'occasion d'effacer tes erreurs passées… Un exécuteur sous tes ordres a désobéi et abandonné son poste. Quelle sera ta conduite ? »

L'inspecteur est pâle comme la mort, sentant le regard d'Akane figée derrière lui-

Et les lumières rouges des centaines d'androïdes de sécurité-

Que faire-

Sur son visage, la sueur s'insinue subrepticement la voix de son père, si tu veux t'en sortir un jour tu ne seras ni victime ni assassin, mais le couteau- instrument-

Hésitant, il tend son dominator, c'est son devoir-

Ses yeux dans ceux de Kogami-

« - Psycho-pass : 265. Mode paralysant. Visez calmement et… »

La directrice s'est approchée de lui et pose la main dans son dos, comme pour le réconforter.

« -Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, Inspecteur. »

Il veut se dégager de son étreinte, la gifler, accepter son soutien, que faire-

La voix de Sybil s'interrompt soudain.

« - Mode- Mode élimination létale. Visez calmement et éliminez la cible. »

Les autres personnes présentes reculent toutes d'un pas.

Ginoza blêmit encore, son doigt tremblant au-dessus de la détente alors que l'arme se modifie.

Kogami ne peut soutenir la vision du Dominator monstrueusement déformé, prêt à le-

Il se détourne

À le-

Il ferme les yeux, son visage pâle, à peine une moue-

Et soudain il s'effondre, lèvres entrouvertes, regard perdu

Ginoza ne peut pas bouger, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême-

Même pas tourner la tête, seulement tourner son regard vers-

Akane, bras toujours tendus-

Elle a tiré sur Kogami à bout portant-

Elle baisse son dominator et constate :

« - Votre dominator ne fonctionne pas correctement, Ginoza-san. Un psycho-pass en dessous de 300 ne déclenche pas le mode létal, seulement le mode paralysant… Vous devez le porter aux services de fonctions. »

Une goutte froide glisse de la joue brûlante de l'inspecteur à son cou.

Il ne peut opiner de la tête, alors il articule :

« - Oui… Tout de suite. »

Et, sans un regard pour sa supérieure hiérarchique, il quitte le sous-sol.

.

.

.

Quand Kogami ouvre les yeux sur son lit d'hôpital, il tourne la tête aussitôt et Akane est là. Elle s'est endormie sur la chaise. Il considère un instant son visage à la pâleur brisée encore par les yeux clos. Ces yeux pleins de compassion, de candeur... Des yeux implacables.

Il se lève silencieusement et s'habille. Puis quitte la pièce sans la réveiller.

.

Les écrans géants de l'analyste informaticienne retransmettent son image, en direct, malicieusement, alors il admire à nouveau la silhouette frêle de l'inspectrice, enfin livrée au sommeil.

« - Elle est adorable, pas vrai ? »

Il rit doucement alors que la femme poursuit :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te la piquer ! …Enfin… Tu peux la remercier. C'est grâce à elle que tu es debout : elle a tiré dans la jambe, en évitant ta moelle épinière. En mode paralysant, bien sûr… »

Kogami frissonne rien qu'en repensant au Dominator en mode létal braqué sur lui. Il s'allume une cigarette.

« - L'arme de Ginoza n'avait aucun défaut, c'est étrange… Enfin, nous sommes encore en train de l'analyser… …Elle est vraiment mignonne, tu ne trouves pas ? Je me rappelle de son air innocent des premiers jours… Elle s'est vite mise au pli. C'est admirable, mais triste, en même temps…tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Elle deviendra de plus en plus forte » dit Kogami, une admiration affectueuse dans la voix.

Il se détourne de l'écran. Le casque dont Akane s'est servi pour assommer Makishima est au fond de la salle, différents drones d'analyse s'activant aux alentours.

« - Ce truc est encore en état de marche ?

\- Oh, il a été endommagé –elle a frappé très fort, tu sais- mais il je crois qu'il marche toujours.

\- Il est sous ta garde pour longtemps ?

\- … Tu es fou, toi…

\- …

\- … Ma garde ? Nooooon… Je crois que l'on ne m'a pas encore demandé de le surveiller... »

Quelques clics, et les diverses protections autour du casque s'éteignent. Kogami s'en empare.

« - Désolé si je t'apporte des ennuis…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bon courage. »

L'exécuteur ne se retourne que pour lui adresser un geste d'adieu.

.

Dans les couloirs, devant les appartements des exécuteurs, il manque de se faire scanner par un drone alors qu'il a encore le casque dans les mains. Il sent soudain qu'on le tire en arrière. Il se retourne vivement, prêt à en découdre mais c'est Masaoka qui lui sourit.

« - Entre, je t'attendais. »

Et il referme la porte de l'appartement.

Protection illusoire. Les deux exécuteurs retiennent leur souffle, quelques secondes.

Non. C'est bon. Le drone a passé son chemin.

Alors Masaoka entraîne Kogami dans son appartement :

« - Viens, on va fêter ta sortie de l'hôpital. »

Il lui offre un verre de whisky. Un vrai, un de ceux de l'ancien temps. Les deux exécuteurs savourent la chaleur de l'alcool, tout en partageant un silence. Mais Masaoka finit par demander, le visage sombre :

« - Pourquoi es-tu si obsédé par Makishima… ? Est-ce le mal qui l'accompagne que tu ne peux tolérer, ou.. Makishima lui-même ?»

Un temps.

Kogami finit son verre d'une traite, les glaçons venant heurter ses lèvres :

« - Ni l'un ni l'autre, vieux. »

Masaoka le considère gravement alors qu'il achève :

«- Même si j'abandonnais maintenant, je me détesterais toute ma vie pour avoir laissé Makishima s'en sortir. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. »

Alors, un sourire de canaille illumine le visage couturé de cicatrices de son vis-à-vis, et Kogami remarque à nouveau l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux :

« - C'est une réponse qui te va bien, Ko ! »

Et il pose devant lui un vieux trousseau de clefs.

« - Ça date du temps où je travaillais au Département de Police. À cette époque, je m'étais réservé une maison à l'écart, pour les urgences. Cela pourrait t'être utile. »

La gorge serrée, Kogami accepte la faveur. Il hoche la tête, sans mot dire.

« - Tu vas partir sans un mot pour la petite ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas lui faire face… pas maintenant.

\- Permets-lui au moins de vous réconcilier. À l'ancienne, si tu préfères. J'ai même du papier et de l'encre !

\- … Tu as raison. »

.

.  
.

Quand Makishima ouvre les yeux, une douleur lancinante à la tempe le fait aussitôt tressaillir. Pourtant, il se redresse, tant bien que mal, dans un lit trop grand pour lui.

« - Cela faisait longtemps… Shogo. »

Il tâte son front –des bandages humides- puis tourne la tête, et répond :

« - Vous êtes la Directrice du Bureau… Madame Kasei, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir rencontrée…

\- Mon apparence a assez changé en trois ans… Mais, tout d'abord, je te dois des excuses. Ce livre que tu m'avais prêté.. je l'ai perdu. C'est une édition que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver. »

Makishima accepte sans un mot le volume de cuir rouge que lui tend la Directrice.

Puis, d'un coup, ses yeux s'agrandissent, et un visage lui revient en mémoire.

« - Je suis surpris. Tu es… Kouzaburou Toma ?

\- Ah, que de souvenirs… Cela fait trois ans, pas vrai ? »

Makishima ne peut détacher son regard du corps de femme âgée en face de lui :

« - Quand j'ai appris que tu avais été arrêté par le Bureau, j'ai ressenti un vide terrible. Mais, ce visage… De la chirurgie esthétique ? ..Non, ce n'est pas cela… Tu es une personne complètement différente, qui n'a même pas sa façon de se tenir…

\- Ton ami Toyohisa Senguji a réussi la complète cybérisation du corps, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette technologie n'est pas encore en circulation… Tu ne peux pas distinguer mon corps d'un corps humain, pas vrai ? …Rien n'est resté de Kouzaburou Toma, si ce n'est son cerveau.

\- … ? Le meurtrier en série qui avait ébranlé le Bureau est maintenant à sa tête ? Ce n'est même pas drôle…

\- Et ce n'est pas exactement le cas. Je ne suis pas la seule Kasei… Et je ne suis pas toujours Kasei, non plus. Nos cerveaux sont réunis pour être interchangeables facilement. Nous utilisons cette enveloppe corporelle tour à tour… Et cela nous permet de se relayer dans notre travail.

\- Nous…

\- Oui. Nous ne nous sommes jamais montré au monde, mais tout le monde nous connaît… Toi aussi, tu as entendu notre nom. Les gens nous appellent… Le système Sybil. »

Makishima ne cille pas.

« - Tu ne nous as pas découvert seuls… Mais tu avais choisi la bonne direction. Nous avons croisé ton ami. »

Elle lance un smartphone à Makishima, qui le reconnaît aussitôt : c'est celui de Choe Gu-Sung. Mais l'écran est fissuré, et le dos couvert d'une tache brunâtre …

L'homme aux cheveux blancs visionne les différentes vidéos, son expression indéchiffrable.

« - Le système Sybil est connu pour être un hyperprocesseur mettant différents réseaux en parallèle… Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, mais c'est loin de la vérité. Sa capacité à gérer des milliers d'informations et connaissances et à les recroiser ne repose pas seulement sur les progrès du big data et de l'informatique traditionnelle. Le système a étendu sa capacité d'analyse et de réflexion en intégrant l'activité cérébrale humaine à son fonctionnement... Cette technique a été mise au point il y a des dizaines d'années et c'est parce qu'elle est restée secrète et utilisée soigneusement que notre pays est le seul au monde réellement régi par la loi. »

Dans les mains de Makishima, l'écran ne montre plus que du noir. Le téléphone qui filmait est tombé par terre, la vidéo n'a pas été coupée… Quelque chose frotte l'objectif. Tout est teint en rouge. Il y a du sang par terre, et un œil.

Puis c'est la fin de la vidéo.

.

« - Le système comporte actuellement 247 membres. En en gardant environ 200 connectés en permanence, nous pouvons continuellement juger et sanctionner le psycho-pass de chaque personne vivant dans ce pays. »

Le regard de Makishima s'assombrit, avant d'être dérobé au jour par ses paupières.

« - Quelle comédie… Une société qui ne repose pas sur l'arbitraire humain…c'est ainsi que l'on a présenté et que les gens ont accepté le système Sybil. Et pourtant, c'était vous, un agrégat de cerveaux humains, qui tiriez les ficelles ?

\- Nous sommes déjà une existence qui transcende le genre humain. Le premier critère pour pouvoir faire partie du système Sybil est d'avoir une personnalité singulière qui ne rentre pas dans les cadres de l'humanité grossière. Sans être noyé par l'émotion, le système Sybil doit pouvoir superviser les actions humaines objectivement, d'un point de vue extérieur. Des personnalités… Comme la tienne ou la mienne. Moi non plus, mon Psycho-pass ne peut pas être déterminé. Une âme qui ne peut être jugée, même par le système Sybil, est ce que l'on appelle criminellement asymptomatique. Ces êtres-là ont des valeurs différentes de la masse. En les recrutant, nous permettons l'émergence d'une nouvelle forme d'intellect.

\- Je vois… Donc même après avoir été arrêté par le Bureau, tu as disparu sans être exécuté car…

\- Oui, j'ai été ajouté au système Sybil. J'étais perdu tout d'abord, mais j'ai vite appris à admirer sa splendeur. L'omnipotence accomplie à travers la réunion de nos connaissances et capacités de jugements, en partageant des dizaines et des dizaines de cerveaux… Je me suis senti comme un prophète des mythes anciens. Comme si ce monde était sous mon égide. Il y a une limite à la quantité de plaisir qu'une personne peut obtenir… Mais celui apporté par l'intellect est infini. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas, Shogo ?

\- Hum… Ce n'est pas difficile à imaginer…

\- Nous avons vécu isolés et opprimés dans ce monde saturé de contradictions. Mais il n'est plus le temps de souffrir à propos de cette barbarie. Nous devrions être fiers de notre singularité, inhérente à la tâche dont nous charge le destin. Il est temps pour toi aussi de remplir le rôle qui t'est dévolu !

\- En d'autres mots… Tu me demandes de devenir un membre du Système Sybil ?

\- Tes capacités permettront sûrement améliorer les nôtres… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas t'intégrer à nous de force. Cependant, la valeur n'existe que dans les actes volontaires... Ne sont-ce pas tes propres mots ? J'ai pensé que tu me comprendrais, à ton tour… »

Makishima considère le lourd volume entre ses mains.

« - L'idée d'être réduit à un cerveau dans une machine est peu séduisante..

\- Cela n'implique pas ta disparition en tant qu'individu. Je maintiens toujours le sentiment de moi-même comme personnalité distincte : Kouzaburou Toma… »

Le silence se prolonge.

« - Tu n'as qu'à prononcer un mot… « Oui ». La suite de la tâche sera reléguée aux drônes médecins sur le chemin, en utilisant l'équipement que nous gardons ici. »

Et, en effet, dans la vitre teintée qui représente tout un pan de mur, dans le dos de la directrice, se profilent les silhouettes d'infirmières.

« - Le Makishima Shogo que connaît le public disparaîtra avec ton corps, mais tu deviendras l'un des maîtres de ce monde, que personne ne pourra surpasser.

\- Oh… On dirait le docteur de Balnibarbi.

\- …Que…

\- Balnibarbi est le lieu où se rend Gulliver, après l'île volante de Laputa. Et selon le docteur, couper le cerveau des vaniteux qui veulent diriger le monde est le meilleur des remèdes… »

.

À peine une seconde de silence, puis Kasei mumure :

« - Tu es un génie de sarcasme, Shogo.

\- Moi ? Non. C'était Swift ! »

.

La Directrice braque son Dominator, mais Makishima est plus vif qu'elle, le volume en cuir la percute violemment-

Il a arraché la plus lourde machine de son lit médical, et tournant sur lui-même pour gagner de l'énergie, il l'abat dans la tête de la femme, qui s'ouvre littéralement sur le sol-

Quelques gestes mécaniques avant que Makishima ne l'immobilise définitivement, rejetant son arme-

« - Tu pensais probablement que je ne pourrais agir sans savoir où je me trouve… Mais encore une fois tu n'as pas été très prudent. »

Il tord atrocement une jambe du corps mécanique emprisonné sous le sien, sans parvenir à la rompre.

« - Tu as dit « sur le chemin », tout à l'heure, me révélant que nous sommes en déplacement. »

Il fait pivoter la seconde jambe sur elle-même avec un amusement toujours plus vif, savourant les gémissements inarticulés des nerfs bioniques.

« - Nous ne sommes pas à l'intérieur du Bureau, donc j'ai jugé que je pourrais m'échapper. »

.

Un liquide verdâtre suinte des yeux, du nez et de la bouche de la Directrice, qui demande :

« - Pourquoi.. ? Tu aurais dû comprendre… La joie de l'omnipotence, de l'omniscience…

\- Semblable à celle d'un Dieu ? Bien sûr. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais apprécié l'arbitrage. De ce point de vue, on ne peut jamais profiter du jeu. »

Le corps supplicié est jeté à travers la pièce sans qu'une plainte ne s'en échappe. La Directrice rampe vers le Dominator à terre, mais Makishima pose le pied sur l'arme.

« - J'aime ce jeu que les autres appellent « vie » du fond du cœur… J'aimerais y participer… Encore et toujours ! »

Et il abat à nouveau une machine sur le crâne de Kasei, plusieurs fois, de toutes ses forces, sourire aux lèvres-

La peau, les cheveux, le nez tombent, révélant différents matériaux, puis soudain la cervelle humaine-

« - Arh..- rète.. Sst- aah-»

Makishima murmure, même si la créature à l'agonie ne peut sûrement plus l'entendre :

« - As-tu peur de mourir après t'être pris pour un dieu ? Après avoir gagné sa perception ? »

Elle transpire le liquide vert abondamment, et un peu de sang suinte, étrangement rouge..

Il ne faut que quelques coups supplémentaires pour que la boîte crânienne artificielle cède, et se détache du reste du corps.

.

Makishima souffle.

.

« - C'est fini, maintenant. »

Oh…

Il reconnaît cette voix d'enfant.

.

Kaoru a du mal à tenir debout, ses genoux tremblent.

« - Les infirmières… que vous voyiez passer... C'était pour moi. »

La plaie rouge d'une ancienne perfusion luit à son poignet.

.

Elle soupire, devant les débris de la Directrice Kasei:

« - Vous avez tout cassé, encore… »

.

Des drones d'infirmières et de médecins tordus se traînent derrière elle :

« - Moi, je n'arrive pas. Mais je crois que j'ai changé l'itinéraire –l'hélicoptère se rendait au Bureau, j'imagine que vous le saviez… Où va-t-on ? »

Et, sans préavis, elle tombe évanouie.

Makishima l'empêche de se fracasser le crâne contre le rebord du lit, l'y dépose. Puis va lui-même aux commandes. Un moteur explose –sûrement la procédure d'urgence. Le véhicule volant commence à chuter. Ils ne sont pas si hauts.

Makishima ne sourit pas, mais ne peut s'empêcher de penser :

« Ce sera un jeu d'enfant. »


	13. Chapter 13

« Je ne suis plus seul »

.  
.

« …Vraiment ? »

.

« Parce que parmi la multitude de moutons électriques, un existe qui me ressemble, ce serait la fin de la solitude ? »

.

Makishima songe, en attendant que Kaoru s'éveille. Il sombre dans ses pensées au lieu d'agir, comme il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu cet enfant pour l'arrêter.

.

Il aime trop ce jeu qu'est la vie pour préserver la sienne.

.

Et, au fond, il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu de véritable partenaire. Kogami le comprend, dans tous les sens du terme. Comme cette goutte d'eau et cette larme d'encre sur une joue pâle, un après-midi d'art… les deux hommes sont résolument différents, mais indissociables maintenant qu'ils sont enfin entrés en contact; purs, chacun de leur façon… dans le translucide ou l'obscurité opaque.

Mais si Kogami le comprend, Kaoru le… pense.

.

On ne l'avait jamais pensé. Le système Sybil lui-même ne peut le juger; et, ici-bas, c'est comme si on lui avait refusé une véritable existence.

« Nous vivons avec la présomption que nous pensons alors qu'il est tout aussi possible que nous soyons pensés… »

.

Il caresse le front un peu trop grand de la jeune fille toujours inconsciente.

.

« C'est elle, c'est elle qui me pense. Qui pense tout cet univers. Les yeux fermés, elle nous aperçoit tous; clouée dans un fauteuil, elle parvient jusqu'à nous… Le monde est volonté et représentation et le véritable sujet, c'est elle. »

.

Makishima ne s'était jamais senti aussi excentré. Il parvient à un sentiment profond, qu'il nomme aussitôt : extase.

Une extase quasi religieuse.

.

Lui aussi, on le prend parfois pour un ange. C'était par jeu qu'il s'était teint les cheveux en blanc.

Couleur de la pureté… Ou couleur de deuil, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas oublié l'ancien Japon.

.

Il continue d'effleurer le visage de l'adolescente, qui tressaille soudain. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent –ces dents d'ivoire au milieu de tout cet incarnadine, ce rose arraché à une pâleur maladive… Quelque chose la tourmente.

Elle retombe peu à peu dans le sommeil, sans avoir ouvert les yeux.

Alors, un peu sombrement, Makishima songe :

« Dieu a aussi son Enfer. C'est son amour des hommes. »

…

« Me voilà véritablement aliéné. »

.

.

Kaoru ouvre les yeux.

Elle tourne la tête, et, croisant le regard de Makishima, demande aussitôt :

« - Où est Nao ? »

Puis :

« - Pourquoi avez-vous tué Oryou ? »

Elle s'arrête, ses mots secouant des souvenirs en l'air -alors seulement elle se souvient des jours passés hors de l'académie –elle a revu Nao- et d'autres personnes sont mortes- et les mensonges-

La jeune fille râle en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Après quelques respirations heurtées, constatant que Makishima l'écoute sans un mouvement, elle souffle :

« - Alors, voilà ce que vous vouliez ? Le sang et la violence à n'en plus finir ?

\- …

\- Tout ça… pour ça ? »

Elle s'arrête, gorge nouée.

« - Quel gâchis… Quel immense gâchis… »

Ses yeux se plissent :

« - Vos grandes phrases sont des cache-misère. Si vous méprisez tant la vie des autres, c'est qu'elle a plus de valeur que la vôtre et cela vous est insupportable ! »

Makishima éclate de rire. Kaoru s'empourpre.

« - Excuse-moi… Les interprétations psychologiques moralisantes me font toujours rire. Je méprise ma vie autant que celle des autres, vois-tu… Mais, des « autres », il n'y en n'a pas tant que cela… Je n'ai pas de semblables. Dans une ville de robots et de moutons…. Ah ! Cela me fait penser au titre d'un excellent livre-

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué Oryou ? Yuki était sur votre chemin, et elle était citadine, ce qui suffisait, à vos yeux.. Mais Oryou ? Elle ne vous gênait pas….

\- Elle m'a grandement déçu.

\- …C'était une artiste…

\- Je ne te savais pas si attachée à elle. Tu aimais ses œuvres ?

\- … Je ne sais pas, mais-

\- Je vais te montrer ses chefs d'œuvre... ceux qu'elle ne te montrait pas. »

Makishima se lève aussitôt et disparaît dans l'ombre. Kaoru prend alors le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ignore tout à fait où elle se trouve; elle est immobilisée sur un grabat, dans ce qui paraît être un de ces logements meublés désaffectés, à l'ère des appartements holographiques…

Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ?

Kaoru tente de se redresser, sans succès. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne sent plus ses jambes, et tout son corps lui paraît engourdi…

Alors qu'elle tente à nouveau de se mouvoir, une morsure douloureuse au bras attire son attention.

Elle a une trace de garrot et une vilaine trace de piqûre au poignet.

C'est vrai, il y a eu les émeutes, la tour, puis Nao-

La voix de Makishima vibre soudain :

« - Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang… J'ignore ce que les médecins de Sybil comptaient faire de toi. »

Perdue, Kaoru retombe sur le dos, les yeux au plafond.

Alors, Makishima place un écran devant ses yeux. La jeune fille a du mal à se concentrer sur l'image haute définition.

Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser.

Puis elle crie-

« - Marie ! »

Les yeux démesurément écarquillés, elle scrute les multiples détails de la photographie-

Les roses, des épines dans la chair livide, le soleil couchant ses lueurs pourpre dans les yeux-

Les yeux-

Des sanglots s'échappent de la bouche de Kaoru, qu'elle couvre pour ne pas vomir-

« - Marie… »

C'est une des premières jeunes filles à avoir disparu de l'académie- Elle a été découpée en morceaux.

Les jambes sont tordues de chaque côté d'un pilier où s'entrelacent les roses, qui se croisent sur un torse pâle, du bas duquel jaillissent les bras, mutilés par les épines.

Et, dans les mains croisées, attachées l'une à l'autre par des ronces noires, la tête décapitée de la jeune fille

Ses yeux-

Kaoru ne peut détacher son regard-

« - C'est l'œuvre d'Oryou. Une de ses premières à être exposées dans la ville… au milieu d'une fontaine holographique. Des centaines de personnes sont passées devant, sans voir. Tu en as fait partie, d'une certaine manière…

\- C'est- c'est à cause de vous que- oh, que-

\- C'est grâce à moi que Oryou a pu réaliser ses sculptures, oui. Je lui ai fourni le matériel nécessaire, avec l'aide de Choe Gu-Sung. Mais c'est elle l'artiste.

\- Arrêtez de…

\- Je te dis la vérité. J'ai repéré Oryou -et je l'ai _délivrée_ de ce qui l'empêchait de se réaliser vraiment, voilà tout. Elle a tué elle-même ces jeunes filles, les a plongées dans la cire, puis les a découpées, a

\- Arrêtez. »

Makishima ne se tait que pour mieux observer Kaoru. Elle analyse toujours la photographie, sans détourner les yeux malgré sa respiration irrégulière.

« - Je.. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez tué Oryou. Elle suivait votre volonté, non ? Elle.. Elle réalisait ses… »

Un soupir.

« - …Ces… œuvres.

\- Les trouve-tu belles ?

\- L'art n'est pas toujours beau.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- C'est Marie torturée, comment voulez-vous que-

\- Penses-tu que Marie aurait pu atteindre, un jour, ce stade de beauté ?

\- Elle était belle, _vivante_ -

\- Elle n'était pas une œuvre d'art. Penses-tu vraiment que sa morne existence de femme au foyer, soumise à son mari et au système Sybil, vaut plus qu'une telle œuvre transcendant toute la futilité sévère de ces vies dictées ? »

Kaoru doit lutter contre les larmes, mais elle affirme :

« - Je pense que Marie était une œuvre d'art en elle-même. Pas besoin de dispositif spécial : juste un regard pur pour l'apprécier. Et c'est parce que vous êtes incapable d'avoir un tel regard que nos vies vous paraissent mornes, et que vous préférez vous griser de concepts abstraits et de grands mots comme la liberté.

\- Car cette Marie était libre, selon toi ?

\- Même un chien peut choisir quel maître suivre… »

Kaoru s'interrompt brusquement :

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Puis, d'une voix lasse :

« - Pourquoi avez-vous tué Oryou ?

\- À cause du même sentiment qui m'a fait te jeter.

\- … Le désintérêt ?

\- Ah ! Tu es si sévère avec toi-même. Si vous ne m'intéressiez plus, c'est que vous l'aviez fait un jour.

\- Un jour maudit où votre lueur accroche le regard d'un homme, et il vous poursuit, draine votre âme jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et vous jette… Je vous retourne une question que vous me posiez, Makishima : pensez-vous vraiment avoir fait plus de bien que de mal à ces jeunes filles ?

\- C'est grâce à moi qu'elles ont pu s'épanouir, révéler leurs véritables couleurs…

\- Non. Ce sont les maladies qui se sont épanouies grâce à vous. La violence… était sûrement en Oryou avant qu'elle vous rencontre. Mais… vous avez soufflé sur les braises !

\- Sinon, elles se seraient éteintes, et l'âme d'Oryou aurait été ensevelie dans les cendres.

\- Non.. Non… Elles auraient permis à Oryou de… d'utiliser son regard d'artiste pour révéler la beauté de celles qui l'entouraient, à l'académie. Leur vraie beauté, pas un éclat factice et cireux et figé et… assassiné ! »

Puis, plissant les yeux, se détournant de sa propre colère, Kaoru souffle soudain à l'homme à ses côtés :

« - Vous devez être tellement seul. »

Makishima sourit, d'un visage si confiant et comme auréolé de puissance ambigüe, que Kaoru a l'impression de se tromper… elle qui croit ressentir la souffrance d'un être que les autres ignorent tant il brille, pour ne pas se brûler les yeux ou alors qui sont attirés comme un papillon par la flamme… comme elle.

Elle pensait avoir douté, s'être aventurée dans les bas-fonds du système... mais elle n'a sûrement jamais sombré comme l'a fait Makishima, ne reculant devant aucun Léviathan.

L'homme susurre, en penchant la tête :

« - Et toi ?

\- Mais… je n'ai jamais été seule. »

Il réfléchit cette étonnante affirmation, avant de répliquer :

« - Je te croyais plus penchée vers le solipsisme…

\- Oh ! »

Kaoru a un éclat de rire sec, qui se transforme en quinte de toux. Puis elle lance, reprenant son souffle entre les mots :

« - Je ne nie pas l'importance de la pensée… Mais je m'agace de ces grands mots et théories qui ne signifient rien. Je me suis abreuvée de langage… qui déforme notre vision du monde. Il nous étourdit, nous sépare des autres, nous fait sentir puissants alors que nous n'avons jamais été aussi faibles… Pire que l'alcool ! Alors ce que j'ai senti –avec mon corps mais aussi avec mon âme, vous pouvez rire- c'était vrai. C'était réel et c'était vrai. »

Elle répète :

« - C'était vrai. Je n'étais pas seule. Et je refuse de blesser les autres pour les atteindre. Il y a tant de meilleurs moyens. »

Les yeux de Makishima se plissent.

« - Alors… Tu accepterais la fusion ? L'harmonie des êtres, c'est ce à quoi tu aspires ? Tu as conscience que cela signifie la fin de l'individu au profit de la masse ? »

Elle s'agite.

« - Je n'aspire pas à la négation de l'individu.

\- Mais tu vises une société meilleure. Illusion ! La société tire ses bénéfices de la négation de l'individualité de ses citoyens, quand ces derniers profiteraient au contraire de l'expression de leur conscience, de ce qui les caractérise… Ce qui fait d'eux des vraies personnes, et qui élève l'homme au-dessus de toutes les autres créatures.

\- Et si toutes ces individualités étaient synergiques. Si l'expression de chaque individualité participait à… l'harmonie de l'ensemble.

\- Il s'agirait d'accepter tous les extrêmes en même temps, ce qui les nuancerait, c'est cela ?

\- L'harmonie… »

Kaoru s'agite à nouveau. Le regard de Makishima, comme le canon du pistolet sur sa tempe. Pourquoi s'est-il à nouveau intéressé à elle ? Quelque chose a dû modifier les règles du jeu…

Pour ne pas laisser le silence s'éterniser, elle marmonne :

« - L'harmonie, ce n'est pas un accord parfait continu. C'est… la science de l'enchaînement des accords. Même si plusieurs sont dissonants. »

Simple résurgence des cours de musique ?

Makishima demande soudain :

« - Qu'as-tu entendu de mon altercation avec la Directrice du Bureau ? »

Kaoru se fige.

« - Des coups… Y avait-il autre chose à entendre ? »

Ils se considèrent une seconde, en silence. Puis Makishima lâche :

« - Tu es libre. »

Il se lève aussitôt et fait mine de partir, mais Kaoru s'exclame :

« - Attendez ! »

Étonnamment, il s'arrête.

« - Tu as peur de ne pas savoir te relever ?

\- Vous cherchez Kogami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, il se retourne et la regarde. Nouveau rictus :

« - Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse… »

Kaoru rougit, malgré elle, puis se compose un visage malicieux et susurre, presque moqueuse malgré sa voix tremblante :

« - Et vous ? »

Le silence pèse sur la scène avant de laisser place aux mots, peu à peu, comme le rideau qui se lève :

« - Je l'avais, moi, ma tragédie… »

Faiblement, elle désigne ses jambes, avant de lâcher :

« - Je crois bien que Nao m'a tiré dessus, dans la Tour… »

Elle rit comme on sanglote :

« - C'était de bonne guerre, je venais de lui sauter dessus pour prendre sa place !... Alors, chacun enviera le rôle de l'autre dans cette mascarade, pas vrai ? Et l'on manipule les personnages secondaires, et l'on veut se venger, et l'on prend des grands airs… Ah ! Au fond, ce n'est qu'une façon élégante de se suicider. »

Elle serre les lèvres, mécontente de s'être laissée aller. Puis elle attend.

Va-t-il rire, se moquer d'elle ? Ou l'ignorer, simplement ?

Non, il cite, de sa voix splendide :

« - Enfin la vérité froide se révéla… »

Il lance les mots comme autant de bouées à la mer, d'étoiles dans un ciel d'encre -mais Kaoru se noie, il ne la regarde même pas se débattre et continue en s'éloignant définitivement :

« - …J'étais mort sans surprise, et la terrible aurore  
M'enveloppait. - Eh quoi ! n'est-ce donc que cela ?  
La toile était levée et j'attendais encore. »


	14. Chapter 14

Kaoru ne s'est jamais sentie aussi misérable.

Makishima est parti et elle n'a pas pu le suivre.

Les derniers mots ont tinté un instant dans l'air avant de tomber comme autant de poids inutiles sur sa poitrine, oppressants. Alors elle s'est redressée comme elle pouvait et a tenté de se lever –pour à nouveau s'effondrer.

« Mais quelle empotée… »

En rassemblant ses forces, elle réfléchit.

Plus une trace de Makishima dans la pièce, il a glissé hors du tableau; personne ne saurait déceler son absence. Celui qui est plus fort que le système est aussi invisible à ses yeux; capable de le regarder comme de l'extérieur, d'agir sur les fils des différentes marionnettes aux contorsions grotesques…

On n'a jamais pensé à la solitude de Dieu.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de s'amuser avec toutes ces poupées de chiffon.

.

Kaoru se secoue. Si elle est une marionnette, Makishima aussi. Elle tente de se relever en s'appuyant sur le mur, ses jambes tremblant sous elle.

.

Oui, tous des marionnettes qui veulent avoir un beau rôle. Un Hamlet, un bon soldat de plomb au cœur inaltérable –tous.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Makishima est parti.

Il a besoin d'un destin tragique pour lui faire croire qu'au fond il n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, ce qui justifierait sa solitude. Il pourrait mourir pour ses convictions, mais il sait déjà que ce n'est pas la peine; que les citoyens sont trop faibles pour mettre en place son utopie. Ils n'en voudraient peut-être même pas, de cette liberté qu'il leur offre; et s'ils l'avaient, ils s'empresseraient de s'asservir de nouveau au jugement des autres, aux ordres des parents, professeurs, patrons, pairs…

Être tué par un être humain qui le comprenne… serait une consolation pour être né comme il est. Kaoru ne peut remplir ce rôle. Il n'y a que Kogami qui le puisse…

Et encore. Makishima pourrait tout aussi bien lui offrir la mort dont il rêve.

.

Kaoru aura essayé de retenir Makishima… mais c'est comme essayer de fixer un vertige...

.

Ça y est, elle marche enfin ! –non, elle retombe.

Elle serre les dents.

.

On ne songe pas à la douleur devant l'humiliation, mais celle-ci est si retorse, montant jusqu'au ventre, au torse, à la gorge !...

« À plat ventre, Kaoru ! C'est comme cela que tu devras y aller ! À genoux, dans le meilleur des cas… Et si ce n'est pas de la pitié que tu lis dans leurs yeux après ça ! »

Elle arrive à se traîner à la force des bras, ses jambes battant leur énervement derrière elle.

« - Comme les papillons qui continuent à traîner leurs ailes déchirées dans la poussière… »

Il faut une demi-heure à la jeune fille pour parvenir à ouvrir la porte du repaire.

« Pas de caméras… J'espère que je ne suis pas trop loin du centre-ville… Nous étions en route pour le Bureau, pourtant… Ah ! J'aurais dû rester dans l'hélicoptère, on m'aurait menée à Sybil plus rapidement –enfin, je ne serais peut-être pas aussi vivante que maintenant. »

Sybil, là doit être la clef. Que pouvait bien raconter la directrice Kasei à Makishima ?

.

Enfin, la rue ! …Une vraie rue. C'était un beau repaire; Makishima est habile. Combien de trésors la ville recèle-t-elle, pour ceux qui savent les dénicher ?

.

Il y a encore des débris des émeutes, par terre. Les paumes et les genoux de Kaoru ne tardent pas à saigner, et la jeune fille s'essouffle dans des brumes d'effort. Il fait froid.

« Est-ce que je trouverai un fauteuil –un fauteuil roulant, à quoi rêves-tu… »

Il y a des gens dans la rue, qui passent en évitant de regarder cette adolescente en blouse grise. Pas un ne se penche pour l'aider à se relever; après tout, ils ne la connaissent pas. C'est sûrement dangereux de lui adresser la parole. Alors, Kaoru s'assied dans la position la moins inconfortable possible.

Un citoyen a sûrement déjà prévenu le Bureau de Sécurité publique – sa tenue d'hôpital est plutôt voyante, elle doit passer pour une échappée -ce qu'elle est–échappée belle, ah ah ! Le drone ne devrait pas tarder –s'il pouvait se dépêcher un peu, il neige, à présent…

Alors qu'elle admire les flocons, Kaoru remarque soudain une lueur plus blanche encore… Il y a un scanneur de Psycho-pass au-dessus d'elle. Son cœur se soulève dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'a pas été détectée. Sa teinte se serait-elle éclaircie, depuis que… depuis l'épisode de la Tour ?

.

Elle tremble comme ses vêtements s'imprègnent peu à peu d'humidité. Un souvenir resurgit… Celui du mur à escalader, Nao qui grimpe jusqu'au ciel, mais Kaoru est maladroite, la chute – Kaoru a un mouvement de recul, voilà un drone pour l'emmener au centre de soins, elle vérifiera les médicaments que-

« - Nishimura Kaoru. Nous vous demandons de nous suivre. »

Allons bon. Les yeux fermés, Kaoru se force à rire un peu. Elle n'est plus en état de suivre quiconque.

Le drone se transforme, Kaoru redevient sérieuse, tourne la tête et…

Il y a un fourgon blindé du Bureau qui l'attend au coin de la rue.

« Mon dieu. Je ne suis plus n'importe qui. »

Où l'emmèneront-ils ? Sûrement pas à un centre de soins.

Comme la jeune fille tente de se redresser, le fourgon blindé s'ouvre et laisse descendre une soldate de Sybil. Kaoru panique un instant avant de se détendre en sentant les bras mécanisés s'emparer d'elle. C'est une vraie soldate qui la dépose dans le fourgon, avec d'autres drones. On l'emmène sûrement directement au Bureau.

« Au moins, le trajet sera plus court », songe Kaoru.

Elle se dirige vers la puissance. Si elle parvient à la tourner à son avantage, ou à en gagner elle-même, elle pourra agir; sinon tant pis, elle mourra sûrement.

« De toute façon, ils ne pourront rien obtenir de moi. Même s'ils me torturent : je n'ai rien à dire. Et je ne comprends pas en quoi je pourrais leur être utile… »

Pourquoi l'emmènent-ils, alors ?

Le fourgon s'ouvre, et Kaoru se rend compte que la soldate n'a toujours pas desserré son étreinte. Elle porte la jeune fille qui plisse les yeux, aveuglée par des néons blancs.

« - Vous êtes dans la partie hôpital de la tour du Bureau. Nous allons prendre soin de vous, puis vous aurez une entrevue avec la directrice. Rétablissez-vous vite ! »

Ces paroles par la voix artificielle des soldates de Sybil… Kaoru contemple ce visage souriant, les joues roses et les yeux immenses, comme s'ils allaient l'avaler.

Un masque, Nao pourrait le porter avec fierté, peut-être-

Un autre drone se saisit de la jeune fille, et la soldate disparaît, cédant la place à des murs immaculés, des portes closes, une qui s'ouvre devant elle…

On la dépose sur le lit, le drone part, alors Kaoru se redresse pour regarder autour d'elle mais une main se plaque sur son visage.

« - Ne crie pas. »

Un homme casqué

Mais cette voix–c'est Kogami ! Comme il descend ses doigts pour les poser sur la trachée de l'adolescente, prêt à appuyer si nécessaire, elle souffle, cherchant des yeux le visage de l'exécuteur, dissimulé par le casque:

« - Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Kogami ne cille pas :

« - Moi aussi.

\- Qui allez-vous rejoindre ?

\- C'est la question que je voulais te poser.

\- Pas moi. Je crains de savoir la réponse. Vous ne devez pas y aller.

\- Nishimura Kaoru… Que t'est-il arrivé depuis ta sortie de l'académie ?

\- Makishima.

\- …

\- Vous partez. Que vous est-il arrivé d'autre ?

\- Rien qui te regarde.

\- Rien ne me regarde pas. »

Elle envoie un regard moqueur aux caméras disséminées dans la salle. Il y en a probablement beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle peut voir, bien sûr. Une goutte de sueur se forme sur sa tempe :

« - Vous allez donc tout lui sacrifier. Tout. »

Elle n'a rien à proposer de mieux à l'homme en face d'elle, comment l'arrêterait-elle ? Il ne peut plus reculer. Son Psycho-pass doit être sombre comme… l'encre qu'il a sur les doigts. Il murmure, pensif –mais il n'en n'a pas le temps :

« - Tu es bien arrivée jusqu'ici… Soit tu es prête à sacrifier autant que moi, soit tu es débile. Un peu des deux, sans vouloir t'offenser…

\- Vous qui avez la force de tuer, ne pouvez-vous pas faire mieux que cela? »

C'est plus difficile, de vivre et faire vivre-

« - Je vais faire de _mon_ mieux, mademoiselle. Je te souhaite bien de la chance pour en faire autant de ton côté... »

Il se redresse, et la visière du casque cesse un instant d'être opaque à Kaoru, ce visage se grave dans sa mémoire alors qu'il salue :

« - Je te retrouverais avec plaisir… »

Il s'efface de la salle, puis de la tour du Bureau. Disparu.

.

Alors, Kaoru attend la prochaine entrevue, pendant que l'ancien exécuteur est lancé à pleine vitesse sur l'autoroute. Il a pris du retard. Il devait juste déposer la lettre près d'Akane, là où les drones ne la récupéreraient pas… mais il a aperçu la jeune fille, captive du drone-médecin. Encore une piste de l'enquête que l'on avait cachée à la division 1. Il espère qu'elle saura en profiter. Lui en poursuit une autre.

.

Pourtant, sa voix résonne encore auprès de ceux qu'il vient de quitter.

.

.

« _Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse._

 _Je voulais protéger les gens. C'est pour cela que je suis devenu un détective._

 _Cependant.. Makishima a tout changé. Il continuera à tuer, à pousser au crime. Et pourtant, la loi ne peut pas le juger.. et, tant que je suis détective, je ne peux pas le toucher. Il m'a fait prendre conscience… que la loi ne peut protéger personne. Il n'y a que les humains qui le peuvent. Pour moi, la seule façon d'agir est donc de me tenir hors la loi._  
 _Tsunemori Akane… Ta façon de vivre est sans doute la bonne. Ne perds pas ce que tu as en vue juste parce que je t'ai trahi. Je choisis, égoïstement, un autre chemin… pour pouvoir arriver à mes fins. Je sais que c'est une erreur. Mais ce n'est qu'en prenant le mauvais chemin que je pourrais me réconcilier avec le détective que j'étais._

 _Je ne te demanderai pas… de me pardonner. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, tu seras en position de me juger. À ce moment-là, fais ton devoir sans pitié. Ne tourne pas le dos à tes valeurs._

 _Même si c'était pour un court moment, je suis heureux d'avoir pu travailler sous tes ordres._

 _Merci._ »

Akane ne peut détacher ses yeux de l'écriture manuscrite terriblement élégante, pour des mots aussi simples, hésitants et durs.

« - Idiot. » souffle-t-elle.

.

Elle a déjà les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'un drone fait irruption sur la terrasse.

« - Inspecteur Tsunemori. »

Elle ne répond pas, contemplant distraitement le soleil couchant, gigantesque orbe saignée par les buildings.

« - La division 3 a de mauvaises nouvelles. Nishimura Kaoru a été retrouvée. Vous serez cependant la seule à pouvoir l'interroger. Prévenez tous les inspecteurs et exécuteurs la poursuivant de sa mort. »

Ça y est, une larme grossit suffisamment pour rouler sur sa joue. Parce que les inspecteurs et exécuteurs resteront impassibles…

Mais que va-t-il arriver à Nao ?

Son statut se stabilisera probablement à l'entente de la nouvelle. Elle basculera définitivement d'un côté… ou de l'autre.

.

Akane se reprend. Nao a toujours été extrêmement attentive elle admire beaucoup les inspecteurs, tout en acceptant de côtoyer les exécuteurs. Une bonne recrue, même si elle est encore plus candide qu'Akane lors de son premier jour. Il faut qu'elle croie à la nouvelle et qu'elle s'y fasse.

.

L'adolescente est à son travail, dans le bureau de la division 1. Elle discute avec Masaoka :

« - Si le dominator de Kagari-san a été retrouvé au milieu d'une rue sans avoir été détecté auparavant, c'est qu'il avait cassé le GPS intégré à son arme, non ?

\- « il avait cassé »… Toi aussi, tu penses qu'il l'a brisé volontairement, pour s'enfuir !

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais… c'est ce que les apparences… tendent à nous faire croire.

\- Les détectives doivent savoir s'appuyer sur les faits; mais ils savent également à quel point ces derniers peuvent être maquillés.

\- Exécuteurs ! »

Ils tournent tous la tête vers Akane.

« - Je vous ai laissé un message sur vos montres. Nao… J'ai à te parler. »

La jeune fille se lève, vaguement énervée. Elle a horreur des traitements de faveur.

...Mais ces futilités ne sont plus de mise en entendant les mots de l'inspectrice.

Complètement perdue, elle murmure d'un air vide :

« - Ah… Sa mort est officielle, c'est à dire... qu'elle est portée disparue ? C'est Makishima qui… »

Akane pourrait lui mentir pour lui donner encore plus d'ardeur à l'enquête, mais elle s'y refuse :

« - Je l'ignore. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, toi qui l'as toujours accompagnée et qui l'a amenée à nous… »

Elle s'interrompt. Peut-elle vraiment dire ces sottises ? Bien sûr qu'elle ignore ce que la jeune fille devant elle ressent réellement –même si Kogami…

C'est Akane qui respire profondément pour garder son sang-froid. Nao se contente de baisser la tête, puis elle souffle :

« - Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Tsunemori-san… J'espère que je pourrai travailler pour vous. »

Elle a compris si vite-

« - J'espère que tu pourras travailler _à mes côtés_ , Nao. »

La jeune fille sourit, puis se détourne pour retourner à son travail.

Elle s'y plonge alors qu'une sorte de fièvre la saisit.

.

Elle a été incapable de protéger Kaoru. La retenir était insuffisant. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu la laisser voler…

.

Les visages de suspects défilent devant ses yeux, elle les examine méticuleusement malgré sa montre vibrant à son poignet presque tous les quarts d'heure pour la prévenir de ses propres changements de teinte. Devant les regards compatissants ou alarmés des exécuteurs, elle finit par désactiver cette fonctionnalité.

Et si Kaoru avait été éliminée ? Elle gênait sûrement, que ce soit Makishima (mais pourquoi l'aurait-il assassinée maintenant ? Il en a eu l'occasion bien plus tôt)… ou le Bureau.

.

Nao se sent devenir glacée à cette pensée. Elle regarde droit devant elle, sa montre connectée comme une menotte à son bras.

.

Pourrait-elle défendre un système qui tue pour sa survie ?

C'est ce que l'on reproche aux bêtes, aux criminels.

Un tel système serait-il juste –ou même justifiable ?

.

Le soir, seule dans sa chambre, Nao reste prostrée.

« Quand le sang s'écoule d'une plaie trop abondamment, on la cautérise, brûlant des centaines de cellules au profit de l'organisme entier. Personne ne s'oppose à une telle pratique. C'est du bon sens.

Y a-t-il des individus en trop dans une société ? Des éliminations sont-elles justes ?

… Au fond, cela revient à se demander si le corps a tort d'éliminer les virus et autres organismes qui l'attaquent… Quant aux cellules anormales, elles sont détruites par d'autres cellules du corps. Sinon, cela dégénère en cancer. »

L'adolescente se redresse et pose ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Le geste est artificiel; elle ne sait pas prier. Elle se contente de fermer les yeux et de demander pardon à Kaoru.

C'est encore plus douloureux qu'elle ne le pensait.

.

Elle a tout perdu..

Mais, dans ce travail, elle a tout à y gagner.

Plus de famille pour qui trembler –on ne se soucie guère d'une exécutrice. Peut-être annoncera-t-on sa mort à ses parents et aux proches qu'il lui reste. Pour eux, elle a disparu.

Non. Plus rien à perdre, tout à offrir.

Elle est devenue invincible.

Et si elle a perdu Kaoru, le monde entier est sur ses épaules.

.

Machinalement, avant de se coucher, elle active sa montre pour vérifier son psycho-pass. Bleu poudré ! -Un message.

« - Aoki Nao, vous êtes à partir de maintenant Inspecteur de la division 1, suivant Ginoza Nobuchika et Tsunemori Akane. Félicitations.»

Après l'incrédulité, Nao tombe de fatigue.

Elle poursuit Kaoru à travers ses rêves, Kaoru qui court, court pour lui échapper, saute, s'envole… Elle ne la retrouve que dans une salle de classe, il y a de la peinture sur tous les murs, et Kaoru chantonne en boucle, en dansant sur une immense balançoire: « Non… Rien de rien…

Non, je ne regrette rien… »

.

.

Au bout de la nuit, Kogami parvient enfin à la maison de Masaoka.

Enfin, maison.. Une cabane, plutôt, dans un bois à l'écart de la ville –une véritable aubaine, d'autant qu'elle est encombrée de matériel de bricolage dont Kogami pourra se servir. Il y a un lit à l'étage et… Et un vieil ordinateur. Utilisant probablement un autre réseau que l'actuel. Kogami saisit aussitôt l'occasion.

Après plusieurs heures de pérégrinations –bien trop longues, qui sait ce que fait Makishima pendant tout ce temps- il tombe sur un forum de professeurs d'université à la retraite. C'est vrai, plus personne n'a de professeurs humains, en cours, sauf dans certains cercles conservateurs; c'est toute une classe sociale qui a dû disparaître… Il surfe sur les différents sujets avant de trouver la perle.

« Comment pourrait-on faire s'effondrer le système Sybil en cinq jours ? »

C'est vraiment un réseau de dissidents. Enfin, la plupart des messages datent. Leurs auteurs ont peut-être été arrêtés depuis.

Certains commentaires sont fantasques, d'autres remarquables d'ingéniosité… Peut-être trop ingénieux pour être mis en pratique. Surtout, ils reposent presque tous sur des suppositions, le mystère planant autour de Sybil….

Kogami se frotte les yeux.

Que Makishima aurait-il choisi de faire ?

.

Il a commencé en s'amusant avec les potentiels criminels. Puis il est passé à l'échelle supérieure avec les casques parant les scans scymatiques… Il aurait pu faire s'effondrer le système Sybil avec ces gadgets. Mais il y a eu un imprévu… D'ailleurs, il a probablement perdu son acolyte hacker dans la bataille –Kagari ou un autre membre du Bureau l'a éliminé, Kogami en est quasi sûr.

Alors que va-t-il faire ? Passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Kogami arrête son regard sur une réponse assez récente du forum.

« Titre : Détruire Sybil en cinq jours par la nourriture

 _Le Japon était autosuffisant d'un point de vue alimentaire avant même la mise en place du système Sybil. Aujourd'hui, 99% de notre alimentation provient des hyper-avoines, génétiquement étudiées pour être plus résistantes, extrêmement abondantes, mais surtout transformables en n'importe quel aliment par nos générateurs de repas. Nous dépendons donc de cette unique espèce… qui a été génétiquement modifiée et rendue lignée pure; c'est-à-dire que si une maladie était créée afin d'atteindre cette espèce d'avoine, elle se propagerait sans obstacle jusqu'à décimer les récoltes_. »

L'exécuteur fronce les sourcils.

Cela ressemble à une blague parmi d'autres, sur ce forum; mais c'est probablement celle que Makishima trouverait la plus amusante.

Il se trouble encore à cette pensée.

Comment est-il arrivé aussi facilement à prévoir les mouvements de Makishima, ses objectifs ? Certes, cela fait trois ans qu'il le poursuit, mais…

L'ancien exécuteur ferme les yeux.

.

Ils se ressemblent plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre.

.

Alors il se lève et rassemble ses affaires, avant d'en tirer un pistolet. Un vieux revolver, pas sûr qu'il soit encore en état de marche… Il éprouve au toucher le cône de forcement, la platine de recul; puis dépose une diode lumineuse dans la cage du barillet afin d'inspecter le canon. C'est plutôt bon.

Alors il s'entraîne à charger et à repointer l'arme, encore et encore; jusqu'à ce que le geste lui soit presque aussi naturel que braquer un dominator.

Alors, seulement, il se couche, l'arme à portée de main. Il réfléchit.

« Si le Japon n'était plus autosuffisant alimentairement… Il y aurait d'autres émeutes, une insatisfaction sociale, serait-ce suffisant ? …Non, cela irait plus loin : le pays devrait importer… Et, dès lors, prendre contact publiquement avec les autres pays; probablement faire des concessions sur les échanges, ne serait-ce que d'informations, mais également d'humains, probablement; les scans de Psycho-pass seront alors inutiles… »

Il se relève aussitôt pour s'informer sur les hyper-avoines et leur mode de conditionnement.

.

.

Au Bureau, Akane s'étire, des larmes de sommeil aux yeux. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'elle cherche des informations sur les pays autres que le Japon mais, même sur son serveur professionnel, la censure de Sybil laisse passer très peu d'informations.

Où Kogami compte-t-il aller ? S'attend-il à être tué par Makishima ? Ou à être exécuté par le Bureau ?

.

La jeune femme sursaute.

Un drone est entré dans le bureau désert de la division 1.

Il se tient immobile un instant, tous feux éteints, dans l'obscurité quasi complète. Puis il se dirige vers Akane, qui se lève, et se saisit du dominator que la machine lui tend. La voix de Sybil sonne aussitôt dans son esprit.

« - Inspecteur Tsunemori… »

Nishimura Kaoru entre à son tour dans la pièce sur un fauteuil automatisé, une lueur bleutée dans les yeux, et Akane comprend que Sybil s'adresse aussi à la jeune fille :

« - Nous allons vous révéler la vérité. »


	15. 15

« - Notre pain quotidien provient du niveau remarquable de technologie que vous avez institué, et la plupart des citoyens n'en n'ont même pas conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement ! De nos jours, les gens considèrent les merveilles de la science comme des choses naturelles, qui leur sont dues. C'est rare de croiser une jeune personne comme vous qui s'intéresse à tout cela… »

Makishima, après avoir sagement opiné à tout ce que le scientifique obèse en face de lui pérore, se lève en affirmant :

« - Comme c'est regrettable qu'un scientifique tel que vous vive isolé ainsi, ignoré de tous… »

L'homme hoche de la tête, flatté. Ce jeune homme est bien plus agréable que son apparence étrange ne le laissait supposer. Intelligent, studieux… on aimerait l'avoir comme apprenti.

« - …Ce qui m'intéresse tout particulièrement, c'est le système de virus de sécurité que vous avez mis au point. Un virus qui se propage à l'ensemble des hyper-avoines pour augmenter leur résistance, les protégeant des maladies… cependant, selon la façon dont vous codez ce virus, il pourrait se retourner contre les hyper-avoines au lieu de repousser les organismes infectieux… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que…

\- Le dieu de fertilité et prospérité que vous avez enfanté se révélera être… un ange de la mort.

\- Que- qui êtes-vous ?

\- Cependant, le centre de création et de propagation du virus est assez protégé, notamment par des scanners scymatiques; mais aussi des mots de passe numériques, au mieux, ou des scans biométriques… Mais puisque vous êtes le maître de la chaîne de ce virus, avec votre aide, je pourrais m'y introduire facilement, n'est-ce pas… Monsieur Kudama ? »

Il sourit.

Le rasoir se tient sagement derrière son dos.

.

.

Plus loin encore dans la nuit, Akane et Kaoru parviennent aux derniers étages souterrains de la NONA tower. Kaoru est épuisée d'avoir descendu toutes ces marches sur son fauteuil, ses jambes tressautant parfois de rage impuissante, alors qu'Akane blêmit à l'idée de ce qu'a subi Kagari.

Elles arrivent au cœur de la tour. L'ouverture d'il y a quelques jours a été refermée sans laisser de traces, mais la véritable porte s'ouvre et un flot de lumière aveugle les jeunes femmes. Elles s'avancent pourtant, guidées par la voix de Sybil.

Sybil qui se révèle à elles.

.

La voix automatique ne cesse d'expliciter le spectacle qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

Kaoru boit ses paroles alors qu'Akane, effondrée, est absorbée par les mouvements incessants de lumière.

Des éclats irisés se reflètent sur le liquide translucide du gigantesque bassin au centre de la salle.

Et, plongés dans différents compartiments égaux, des cerveaux humains.

Des bras mécanisés en saisissent certains, les déplacent, branchent ou retirent des tuyaux dans les chairs immergées.

« - … Voilà la vérité sur le système Sybil. Sur nous, pour ainsi dire. »

.

La main d'Akane tremble sur son dominator. Elle demande :

« - Est-ce que Kagari est mort ici ? Vous… Vous l'avez tué ! Vous…

\- Nous avons comparé la contribution que pourrait apporter la vie de Kagari Shusei au risque qu'il révèle le secret du système Sybil, et ce dernier point s'est révélé être le plus important.

\- Plus important ?! Ne vous moquez pas de nous ! Vous n'avez même pas été capable de juger Makishima ! Vous êtes… inutiles ! »

Elle ravale des larmes alors que la voix poursuit, imperturbable :

« - Vous avez raison; l'existence de personnes criminellement asymptomatiques, c'est à dire que nous ne pouvons pas juger, est inévitable. Aussi puissante et élaborée que soit la machine que vous construisez, un certain nombre d'irrégularités apparaîtront toujours pour perturber ses critères.

\- Et vous vous qualifiez de système parfait !

\- Si nous nous contentons de nous complexifier pour faire face aux imprévus, nous ne serons jamais parfaits. Il faut accepter les contradictions et les intégrer à notre mode de fonctionnement pour être parfait au sens pratique.

\- …Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Quand nous avions un corps et des vies individuelles, nous étions tous criminellement asymptomatiques, ou criminels tout court, déviant de la régulation existentielle du système Sybil. Certains d'entre nous ont agi bien plus cruellement que Makishima.

\- Vous… Vous voulez dire… que le système Sybil à la tête de ce monde n'est qu'un monstre multicéphale ! Un… un tribunal humain, dirigé par des criminels ? »

Akane brandit son dominator comme si elle allait le lancer au milieu du bassin aux cerveaux, hors d'elle, mais une légère pression est exercée sur son poing fermé. C'est la jeune fille. Elle tente de l'apaiser -mais qu'y comprend-elle ? Elle ne peut même pas se défendre, dans son fauteuil, peut-être accepte-t-elle facilement n'importe quelle organisation capable de la protéger !

Pourtant, c'est Kaoru qui, doucement, mêle ses doigts à ceux de l'inspectrice, tout son corps tendu pour lui saisir la main, comme si elle attrapait un papillon égaré.

Dans cette étreinte, c'est l'enfant qui protège.

Akane se tait, et Sybil reprend :

« - En rejetant les notions subjectives et versatiles de « bien » et de « mal », un système universel a pu être établi. C'est un tel absolu qui est nécessaire pour parvenir à la justice des entités supérieures neutres, objectives, car détachées de la masse. L'essence de ces entités est secondaire.

\- C'est de la folie… Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous n'avez rien fait pour changer ! Vous justifiez simplement vos meurtres !

\- Il est vrai qu'il y avait des problèmes avec nos personnalités, de notre vivant… cependant, en harmonisant des dizaines et dizaines d'esprits, nous avons pu atteindre une forme d'universel. Plus nos membres sont éloignés de ce standard, plus nous intégrons de nouvelles idées, devenons moins inflexibles et complexifions notre pensée. À ce titre, l'idiosyncrasie de Makishima Shogo est véritablement précieuse, et de grandes espérances reposent sur lui. »

L'inspectrice baisse les yeux sur son Dominator.

…

« - Pourquoi me dites-vous cela… à moi ?

\- Vous nous détestez instinctivement. Cependant, vous ne pouvez nier la cohérence et la nécessité pratique du système Sybil. Vous êtes consciente que l'ordre social actuel ne peut être maintenu sans lui; et vous pensez que si quelque chose est nécessaire, alors qu'il soit justifiable ou non ne passe qu'en second plan. Nous apprécions vos valeurs. »

Kaoru laisse repartir la main de l'inspectrice.

« - Le risque que vous dévoiliez notre secret est nul. C'est ce que nous avons évalué.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! »

Akane retient un flot d'insultes-

« - Tsunemori Akane, souhaitez-vous un monde sans le système Sybil ? »

Elle garde les yeux baissés en se mordant les lèvres, sa frange lui tombant dans les yeux. La voix s'immisce malgré tout :

« - Vous voyez, vous hésitez. Votre idéal n'est ni assez clair ni assez solide pour détruire l'ordre social établi. »

Un souffle qui enfle, éclate des bulles dans les yeux, la gorge, et les forces s'éparpillent, des mots dans les fissures.

« - Vous reconnaissez qu'une société paisible et heureuse et plus importante que quoi que ce soit. Par conséquent, peu importe la haine que vous inspire le système Sybil, vous le défendrez.

\- Comme si vous saviez tout-

\- L'analyse des scans scymatiques nous le permet. Arrêtez de jouer les héros. Le but de cette discussion est d'établir une relation de collaboration. La Division 1 est actuellement en crise. Suite à la folie de Kogami Shinya et l'étiolement moral de Ginoza Nobuchika, le disfonctionnement n'a pu être évité, malgré la mobilisation de Aoki Nao. »

(Un tressaillement, peut-être, mais inconscient-)

« - Ginoza… s'affaiblit ? »

(Revenir à la réflexion, miroir, le monde et elle-)

« - Tsunemori Akane, votre conflit intérieur stérile a également nui à l'épanouissement réel de vos capacités. Votre vision de la situation en est considérablement obscurcie. Nous vous avons révélé la vérité pour vous redonner de la conviction. De plus, vous et Nishimura Kaoru refusez également que Kogami Shinya punisse personnellement Makishima »

L'inspectrice se reprend, et déclare sévèrement :

« - Je pense que les crimes de Makishima doivent être jugés. Voilà tout. Si vous… tous autant que vous êtes… avez violé la loi lorsque vous étiez citoyens, vous devriez aussi expier vos crimes.

\- Notre contribution à la société est une compensation plus que suffisante aux dommages que nous avons causés dans le passé.

\- Comme c'est pratique ! »

Elle considère d'un regard noir le bourgeonnement de cerveaux criminels dans leur liquide doré. Mais sa colère est froide et inanimée... Kaoru s'exclame :

« - Quel est le plan ? »

L'inspectrice sursaute.

« - …Vous avez établi que nos intérêts convergent. Parfait. Comme vous l'avez rappelé, il s'agit à présent de collaborer. L'inspecteur Tsunemori pourra vous incarner sur le terrain. Mais comment une paralytique pourrait-elle vous être utile ? »

Le silence se propage dans les eaux calmes, alors qu'Akane tressaille. Cette jeune fille est trop intelligente… pour poser de telles questions. Elle interroge pour moduler la réponse de son vis-à-vis… (Et pense-t-elle réellement qu'Akane sera si corvéable ?)

« - Nishimura Kaoru… Vous êtes loin d'être inintéressante. Vous êtes passée à travers les mailles du filet trop longtemps… Votre teinte, d'une clarté ambigüe, ne s'est assombrie que pour devenir indéfinissable.

\- Voulez-vous dire… qu'à présent je suis criminellement asymptomatique ?

\- Nous regrettons que Makishima Shogo se soit échappé avec vous… »

Un sourire tranche le visage tendre de Kaoru, et elle lance :

« - J'accepte. »

Elle ignore le regard interrogateur d'Akane, qui ne comprend la situation qu'alors que Sybil déclare :

« - Nous serons ravis de vous compter parmi nous, Nishimura Kaoru. »

Alors, ce monde disparaît pour de bon pour Akane.

.

Elle est redevenue une jeune femme presque insouciante. Yuki est à ses côtés.

Mais elle entre au Bureau.

Elle travaille parmi des « monstres ».

« Pas vraiment humains comme nous. »

Des exécuteurs. Des chiens qui peuvent mordre, et sur qui l'on tire. On peut toujours resserrer leur collier.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux rétorque.

Il est jeune il paraît insouciant. Des cheveux roux follement sur sa peau de fille.

Mais il hausse la voix :

« - Tu aurais pu tout faire. Choisir n'importe quelle vie. »

C'est Kagari. Un souvenir. En réalité, il s'était énervé qu'elle se plaigne de sa position; mais ce Kagari la connaît mieux, il détourne le regard et souffle :

« - Je parie que tu t'es cassé la tête là-dessus… C'est toi qui a choisi de t'engager ici. C'est incroyable… On croirait les gens de l'ancien temps, d'avant Sybil ! »

Pourquoi peut-on pleurer dans les souvenirs, et les rêves-

« - Oui… C'est incroyable… Tous ces gens qui erraient dans l'espoir insensé de trouver leur chemin…

\- Aujourd'hui, le Système Sybil déchiffre tes aptitudes et te guide sur le chemin de ton bonheur. Et pourtant, tu parles de sens de la vie ? De raison de ton existence ? Je n'imaginais même pas qu'on puisse s'angoisser pour des trucs pareils ! »

Et le monde dévie encore de la réalité passée, car Akane rit et répond :

« - Oui… C'est une angoisse lourde, à donner le vertige. Mais… Maintenant, je comprends… que c'est une chance d'avoir pu s'interroger pareillement ! »

Le jeune homme sourit. C'est Kagari. Il est mort.

Sonnent des pas.

Métalliques.

La voix :

« - Je pense qu'il n'y a de valeur dans les vies humaines que si elles reposent sur leur propre volonté. Alors j'ai libéré différentes personnes et les ai observées. »

Akane a la force de lever la tête vers celui qui se tient en haut des marches écarlates.

« - Oui. Je crois pouvoir te comprendre un peu.

\- Et comment définis-tu un crime ? Avec le Dominator que tu portes ?

\- … C'était l'erreur originelle.

\- En analysant le champ magnétique d'un organisme avec un scanneur d'ondes, ils percèrent l'obscurité des âmes… Et cela révolutionna la société. Cependant, cette évaluation ne tenait pas en compte de la _volonté_. Peut-on vraiment affirmer qu'ils ont compris l'âme humaine ?... Je me demande quel critère est utilisé pour séparer le bien du mal…

\- Je crois que l'important n'est pas la conclusion de bien ou de mal. Je crois que c'est d'y réfléchir soi-même, et de le souffrir.

\- Je veux voir briller les âmes humaines. En trouver, ne serait qu'une seule, qui vaille la peine d'être admirée. Mais les humains s'abreuvent de Sybil sans vivre et réfléchir à ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. Ont-ils de la valeur ainsi ?

\- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Et comment un homme pourrait-il condamner ses semblables ? Condamner une famille, des amis… Comment auriez-vous pu percevoir la valeur d'un bonheur que vous n'avez jamais connu ! »

Makishima s'évanouit comme un spectre.

Et ce sont les couleurs de Yuki qui animent un ciel d'été. Nuages de neige.

« - ...C'était simple et amusant. Je n'avais à surmonter aucune épreuve. Quelqu'un s'occupait de tout à ma place… et je n'ai jamais eu à m'interroger sur ce qui compte. Dis, Akane… Penses-tu que j'étais heureuse ainsi ? »

Même les souvenirs blessent, il va falloir repartir-

« - Tu aurais pu le devenir. T'interroger, même au dernier moment… Tant que les hommes sont vivants, ils peuvent le faire. »

-Elle repart.

.

.

.

Pour Kaoru, il va s'agir d'être fine.

« Te jouer de plus de deux cents esprits sûrement plus aiguisés que le tien… On aime vivre dangereusement… »

Vivre. Il faut vivre malgré tout.

.

La jeune fille a été fascinée par la réalité du système Sybil –une bête humaine, une machine vivante !

Mais encore une fois, c'est un leurre…

Et si Sybil est humaine, elle est faillible.

L'amour des hommes des criminels est parfois un peu trop fort.

.

Pourquoi s'embarrasseraient-ils d'une gamine ?

« Peut-être pensent-ils que ma voix-dans celle de Sybil- sera écoutée d'Akane. Ou peut-être est-ce une façon de recueillir un maximum d'informations sur Makishima? »

Au fond, peu importe. Elle en a assez de n'être qu'une infirme. Elle a posé ses conditions. Maintenant, elle ne peut plus refuser leur offre. Ou plutôt elle ne veut pas –on a toujours le choix.

C'est ce que se répète Kaoru, allongée parmi les drones médecins.

« Nao a été mobilisée. Moi aussi, je pars au front. Cela a toujours été la seule partie de mon corps où j'acceptais de me reconnaître. S'il faut mourir pour vivre, je l'accepte. »

La douleur surgit, et Kaoru s'en abreuve, comme une résurgence de sa vie passée :

« Et je me lèverai enfin- »

Évanouissement, mais le gouffre est sans fin, lucidité obscure plus le goût du sang, de son, de sens, soudain l'énergie, l'éclat des voix, un déluge d'informations comme si on ouvrait les yeux mais de l'intérieur-

Des dizaines et des dizaines de voix en harmonie, imbriquées de façon surhumaine, et des vagues d'images, de chiffres, les menaces aussitôt notifiées, les désirs pris en compte, émotions quantifiées, calcul de toutes les évolutions entrant dans un même équilibre, la société, gigantesque et éternel spectacle où aucun rôle n'est véritablement secondaire, plus de regard mais la connaissance immédiate de toutes les données-

Comme une vague, l'énergie, l'énergie enfin, l'intellect et la puissance, la justice et la force, une vague, Kaoru sera-t-elle submergée, surface et profondeurs-

Les savoirs comme un bouillonnement intérieur et extérieur, elle est Sybil et elle est humaine, mais elle est au-dessus de ça et-

« Non, elle n'est pas au-dessus »

Comment- Elle est Sybil !

(Elle n'est pas au-dessus, elle n'est pas au-dessus, des chuchotements comme le vent se propage dans les feuilles-)

(Le vent n'est qu'un mouvement, et pourtant il existe)

Des milliers de cœurs qui ne battent que comme un seul, de plus en plus fort, Kaoru croit les entendre, mais comment pourrait-

Soudain...

...le...

 _...déchirement_

 _..._

 _._

\- Battements -

.

\- Battement -

.

.

Et une voix unique :

« - Voilà le corps que vous avez réclamé. Nous en modèlerons un suivant votre ancienne apparence. Vous pouvez vous déconnecter dès que vous en éprouvez l'envie. »

.

Ah-

.

Elle ouvre les yeux.

L'extérieur

Elle est de nouveau dans la grande salle, et elle regarde les autres cerveaux qui pensent, qu'elle entend, qu'elle est encore, d'une certaine manière; un miroir trouble… poussée par la vague d'informations qu'il réfléchit, elle se lève.

« Elle se lève ! »

Elle baisse les yeux, avec méthode. Les cerveaux, les tuyaux et le liquide doré, le verre, le sol, et plus proche, un corps.

Un pied se soulève, le genou s'avance et le cache, une masse se contracte, puis le pied retouche le sol. Elle sent la terre sous elle. Elle la repousse, retombe, s'élance.

« Elle marche… »

.

Deux mains mouvantes, si blanches, encore plus qu'avant –avant, avant quoi ?

Mais _elle sait_ ce qu'il faut faire, elle ne ressent pas l'envie mais elle est si curieuse, il faut qu'elle sache-

Elle plie l'extrême phalange de tous ses doigts –phalange distale, elle le sait aussitôt-

Puis elle ne sait plus.

.

Kaoru titube, mais se reprend.

« Je marche ! »

Elle se retourne vers le système Sybil…

Qui ne l'entend plus. Elle en est à nouveau séparée.

.

Elle considère étrangement les cerveaux dans leur élixir compartimenté. À une extrémité du bassin, des tuyaux évacuent un peu de sang venu troubler l'or translucide. Instinctivement, Kaoru porte une main à sa tempe.

« Instinctivement… Que ce corps est bien fait… »

Elle donne un coup de pied dans le vide.

Libérateur.

.

« Me jouer de cet esprit-là… À quoi pensais-je… »

C'est une bonne question.

« Mais je crois que j'ai compris. »

.

Elle a compris la totalité de la société. Sybil le fait. Elle inclut la population du pays entier, la saisit dans ses multiples facettes, connaissant mieux les citoyens qu'ils ne se connaissent eux-mêmes. Omniprésente, omnisciente, omnipotente…

Sauf que Kaoru ne cèdera pas à cette tentation suprême.

Elle ne jouera pas Dieu.

.

« Quel était le fondement de nos vies, Nao… Que dirais-tu si tu l'avais vu, si tu l'avais vécu, toi aussi… »

Kaoru souffle.

« Oh… Je souffle… Je sens le poids de mon corps, des côtes qui se soulèvent quand ma poitrine se gonfle… Et pourtant je n'ai pas _besoin_ de respirer.»

Son torse est encore plus étroit qu'avant, et ses jambes lui paraissent très longues…

Soudain elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est ni habillée, ni nue.

Un épiderme délicat, pâle, parfait.

Sans cicatrice, sans nombril, sans une tache.

Kaoru effleure son propre bras, en éprouve la douceur; puis remonte ses mains jusqu'à son visage.

La sensation ressemble assez à celle qu'elle éprouvait avec son ancien corps, même si le menton et les joues sont trop parfaits, le nez minuscule… Elle entrouvre les lèvres, grimace –et elle sent les muscles artificiels de son visage qui se contractent, Sybil a recréé l'humain…

Kaoru demande –et, si le grain de sa voix est différent, moins enfantin, elle reconnaît sa propre façon de moduler les mots :

« - Pourrais-je user ce corps à l'extérieur ? »

Le système Sybil reste silencieux.

L'humain automatisé s'avance, d'une démarche souple, jusqu'à l'arbre d'intellects duquel il s'est détaché, puis comprend l'incohérence de son attente : il lui faudrait un Dominator ou une autre machine connectée à Sybil, pour communiquer.

Kaoru hésite. Elle n'a plus que quelques instants à elle avant que cela ne devienne suspect.

Elle réfléchit à toute allure –enfin, à une lenteur d'escargot selon les standards de Sybil, quelle puissance de réflexion l'harmonie de tous ces esprits en synergie, comme si tout prenait un sens- elle agite la tête.

La tentation est là.

Alors elle dresse son plan en quelques secondes :

« L'esprit, mais l'âme aussi, le cœur –et même le corps ! »

Alors seulement elle s'estime prête.

.

Elle recule de quelques pas, comme si les profondeurs du bassin risquaient de l'aimanter, la puissance l'attirant comme l'œil d'un cyclone, le papillon à la flamme –non, elle ne cèdera pas.

Elle essaye de réitérer son geste, le bout des doigts pliés – Kaoru doit s'aider de ces genoux pour réussir à le faire à tous les doigts, à la dernière phalange, la plus petite…

Et c'est comme si elle était à nouveau plongée dans le bassin.

Bouleversée-

« - Je suis de retour », émet-elle, porteuse d'une nostalgie étrange-

Les informations incessantes, les problématiques de certains quartiers, des familles, d'individus-

Moins puissamment que tout à l'heure.

« - En effet, Nishimura; dans ce nouvel organisme, tu n'es totalement Sybil que lorsque tu te connectes d'une façon matérielle à nous. Ce sera le cas lorsque ton cerveau sera replongé dans le bassin, ou lorsque tu te relieras à Sybil grâce à un Dominator ou à une autre machine connectée. »

Kaoru hoche la tête, et se concentre pour ne penser qu'à :

« - Je comprends. Puis-je rejoindre Tsunemori-san sur le terrain ? C'est aussi pour cela que je vous ai demandé d'avoir accès à un corps autre que celui de Kasei…et à facilement regagner l'autonomie. Je crois que Tsunemori-san m'écoutera, moi, plus que si je lui parlais à travers la voix de Sybil et je crois aussi qu'ainsi, je pourrai encore suivre Makishima. »

Un souffle comme un murmure d'étonnement, parmi l'édifice intellectuel… qui énonce, pour la forme :

« - Bien. Nous ne nous étions pas trompés.

\- Cependant, je ne serai pas directement connectée pendant la majorité du temps, je présume… Il me faut du temps pour m'habituer. Je sais que c'est une force que cette énergie que nous formons, mais je ne sais pas encore proprement la canaliser, et encore moins me l'approprier. Je n'arriverai pas à agir.

\- Garde en tête que tu ne nous quittes pas réellement, Nishimura. Nous sommes partout; tu en as conscience, maintenant. Tu pourras nous retrouver n'importe où, et nous pourrons te retrouver sans effort.

\- Dans ce cas c'est parfait. Des consignes ? »

L'élan de devoirs, de conseils, d'énergie, de _savoir_ qui s'anime en Kaoru est si intense qu'elle croit se fondre à nouveau en lui…

Mais il cesse brusquement.

Elle a tendu les doigts.

.

Son cœur bat plus fort.

« - Mais qu'y a-t-il, dans mes nouvelles veines… Qui y a-t-il, dans ce corps ? »

Elle s'éloigne à reculons, puis réussit à détacher son regard du système Sybil.

.

L'obscurité hors de l'habitacle secret, l'haleine de dizaines d'étages pesant au-dessus d'elle, les néons bleutés.

Elle monte les escaliers quatre à quatre.

.

Elle ignore que depuis qu'elle s'est éloignée, le système Sybil entre en violent conflit interne. L'évaluation de ce nouveau membre est extrêmement difficile –sera-t-elle intégrée ou…

Non, Sybil est rationnelle et se tiendra à sa décision première, aussi surprenante que soit cette Nishimura Kaoru. La petite physiquement abrutie par les antalgiques –son père pensait-il réellement duper Sybil de cette façon ? Probablement pas, servile comme il était…enfin, il a eu le sort qu'il méritait. –Sybil aura longtemps gardé un œil sur Kaoru, grâce au scanneur qu'elle conservait perpétuellement… jusqu'à ce que Makishima le lui arrache; puis que Sybil le retrouve, une fois Makishima capturé –elle aurait voulu le reprendre, mais n'en n'a pas eu le temps… Le scanneur est déficient, ce qui signifie que Sybil ne peut le localiser ou procéder à des scans scymatiques; cependant, elle peut toujours s'exprimer à travers lui.

Alors, elle y diffuse le message prévu, en estimant que Makishima doit l'avoir conservé.

Et, en effet, le scanneur vibre sur le torse du criminel, qui l'extirpe de la poche de sa chemise.

« - Nous détenons Nishimura Kaoru. Elle a compris l'intérêt de son pays, et le sien. Elle fait à présent partie du système Sybil. Nous verrons comment elle te jugera, si tu ne te décides pas toi aussi. »

Makishima analyse l'information un instant, ses yeux flottant sur le cadavre torturé à ses pieds.

…

Kogami ne devrait plus tarder.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'élance à nouveau vers la nuit.

.

.

.

.

La course n'a pas fatigué son nouveau corps. Alors pourquoi son cœur lui fait-il mal ?

À nouveau seule, libérée, mais sans béquille aucune, Kaoru se sent fragile… Elle se connecte à plusieurs reprises pour trouver son chemin dans l'immense labyrinthe qu'est le Bureau de Sécurité publique; comme si elle reprenait de grandes goulées d'air entre plusieurs immersions. La pression se fait de plus en plus grande, elle n'entend plus rien, ne respire plus… Alors elle revient à Sybil comme on retourne à la surface.

« Ce n'est pas bon. Arriverai-je à marcher seule un jour ? »

Être sans connaissance… Une condamnation.

.

Ça y est. Elle s'approche du quartier décisif.

Un soldat mécanique bat de la caisse-claire avec entrain, dans sa poitrine, et ses membres lui paraissent gourds –mais Kaoru refuse de s'immerger à nouveau dans la masse docte. Elle doit agir seule.

Elle devrait parvenir à éviter les caméras de surveillance, ici.

.

Elle a retenu le numéro de la chambre. Tsunemori-san ne doit pas être loin, alors Kaoru glisse sans un son dans les couloirs.

Elle y est.

Elle ne toque pas à la porte, se contente de l'entrouvrir légèrement.

Comme lorsqu'elle rentrait d'escapades solitaires, à l'académie.

Au bout d'un silence, l'autre comprenait, ou se rendormait. Elle pouvait rentrer.

Elle rentre.

Nao s'est redressée, sur son lit d'inspectrice. Des cernes noirâtres contrastent avec son regard illuminé. Elle semble attendre un fantôme.

Mutique, elle contemple celui qui pénètre dans la salle.

Kaoru s'arrête. Elle rêve de courir jusqu'à Nao depuis si longtemps…

Mais pour cela, il faut que l'autre la reconnaisse.

Alors, ce sera comme si rien n'avait changé.

(Est-ce encore possible-)

L'adolescente se frotte les yeux avant de sonder encore l'obscurité. Non, elle ne rêve pas. Une nouvelle sorte d'androïde ? Elle aurait été prévenue. Et pourquoi ce mutisme, cette immobilité et cette façon d'entrer qui lui rappelle…

Non, elle ne doit pas se mentir encore, cela ne peut pas être-

Elle a envie de pleurer, mais non, son nez se fronce-

L'être lève vivement son bras à la place du cœur humain-

Cela ne peut pas être-

« - Que… Kaoru ? »

Silence.

Alors, seulement, les larmes enflent dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui baisse la tête, elle rêve, ment, songe- Kaoru ne pourra jamais plus la suivre et c'est sûrement mieux pour elle.

En attendant, Nao se sent idiote; peut-être que Sybil la punira de penser encore aux disparus –une criminelle latente qui plus est !

À cette pensée, elle ébouriffe ses cheveux, gênée; et face à ce nouveau geste, l'attitude de l'autre être semble se fissurer, il s'exclame :

« - Mais, Nao, c'est bien moi ! »

Elle se fige. Elle pourrait penser à un piège, une imposture, cette voix n'est pas celle de Kaoru- et pourtant, c'est elle.

Kaoru perçoit la certitude de Nao avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse sur son visage –alors elle court dans ses bras.

Nao éclate en sanglots.

« - Oh, Kaoru, c'est toi…

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Sans répondre, Nao effleure le visage de la créature blottie contre elle :

« - Ce... Ce ne sont pas tes yeux… Les tiens étaient plus beaux… »

Les deux se taisent une seconde, Nao tremblant près de Kaoru parfaitement immobile. Elle entrouvre les lèvres pour parler, se fige; Nao reconnaît cette façon… non de chercher ses mots mais de les laisser éclore, puis de les faire vibrer comme des notes de musique :

« - Sybil m'a recueillie. Peut-être… sommes-nous dans le même camp.

\- Kaoru… Nous sommes ensemble, pas vrai ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« - Tu as… Tu as été automatisée, c'est cela ? Sybil a accès à ce genre de technologie… »

Encore une fois, elle opine.

« - Cela… te plaît ? Tu as été délivrée de ce corps que tu haïssais, non ? Finies les maladresses… C'est ce que tu voulais vraiment ? »

Nao plisse le nez, elle ne doit pas se remettre à pleurer, elle écoute…

Et, comme l'autre ne souffle pas de réponse, elle pleure :

« - Kaoru, promets-moi que l'on ne sera plus jamais séparées… »

Cette fois-ci, Kaoru sourit.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de promettre pour que cela soit vrai. »

Pourtant, elle scelle leur accord en mêlant leurs doigts, comme lorsqu'elles étaient petites.

Elles sont toujours petites.

Doigts habiles et maladroits en une étreinte.

Elles grandissent.

.

Kaoru se laisse aller. Elle a du mal à percevoir les secondes, les minutes, peut-être mes heures près de son amie.

Ce n'est que lorsque Nao commence à être attirée par la torpeur qu'elle se reprend.

« - Nao… Je dois te dire quelque chose… »

Elle réfléchit aussi vite qu'elle le peut, compromettra-t-elle la sécurité de Nao ? Oui, sûrement… Alors que faire-

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Kaoru ? »

La liberté ou la sécurité, peut-être des erreurs, sera-t-elle heureuse ? …C'est elle qui doit choisir :

« - Veux-tu savoir la vérité quant au système qui m'a donné ce corps ? »

.

Nao recule légèrement.

Le pire, c'est l'hésitation.

(Mais le doute est au-dessus de la connaissance-)

« - …Je crois que je veux, mais… pourrais-je encore accomplir mon devoir, ensuite ? »

Elle plonge son regard dans les yeux sombres qui considèrent sa réponse.

« - ...Connais-tu toute la vérité? »

Kaoru a une moue qui ne ressemble en rien à son ancien sourire. Elle souffle :

« - Je ne peux pas répondre oui, Nao, tu imagines bien… Mais je suis tentée. En tout cas, sur le système, je peux à peu près tout… »

Elle s'arrête. Poursuivre serait mettre Nao en danger sans que cette dernière n'ait véritablement donné son accord. La jeune fille se tait un instant, puis demande :

« - Alors penses-tu que ce système vaille la peine de se battre pour lui ? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire », songe Kaoru, qui réplique :

« - Au vu des résultats… qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, promets-moi de te battre pour ce qui te paraît être juste. Je me tairai.

\- Je te le promets, Kaoru. »

Elle tend la main pour la promesse, mais Kaoru se contente de presser leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour comparer.

À présent, ce sont les doigts de Nao qui paraissent fragiles.

La jeune fille s'endort en quelques minutes, Kaoru à ses côtés.

Cette dernière pèse le pour et le contre un instant… avant de renoncer. Nao a fait son choix, elle le respectera.

Elle veille sur le sommeil de l'adolescente.

Puis, lorsque sa respiration est devenue régulière, elle réfléchit comme autrefois.

Mais elle a beaucoup plus de moyens…

.

Toute la nuit, elle plonge dans les nouvelles du monde extérieur, se connectant aux différents réseaux mondiaux. Les différentes propagandes nationales, les télé-réalités, les guerres de religion, les documentaires, les massacres, la science asservie aux futilités, l'art libre, les esquisses, la curiosité sans entraves. En temps normal, elle se serait beaucoup angoissée ou émerveillée… à présent, elle est concentrée à dresser l'intégrale de toutes ses données.  
Sybil, le reste du monde, l'harmonie, les humains dissonants, l'absurde…

Qui réclamera la vérité ?

.

Le lendemain, Nao la retrouve immobile, les yeux fixes.

« - …Kaoru, je dois me lever pour…

\- Moi aussi, je suis assignée à la traque de Makishima. Mais je ne dois pas être vue par le reste du Bureau… Ne parle pas de moi.

\- D'accord…

\- On se retrouvera. »

.

Et comment…


	16. Chapter 16

Sybil envoie un nouveau message à Makishima.

« - Nous détenons Nishimura Kaoru. Elle a compris l'intérêt de son pays, et le sien. Elle s'est rendue. Nous verrons comment elle te jugera si tu ne te décides pas toi aussi. »

Comme une bouteille à la mer…

Cet homme se sera décidément bien joué du système. Il a encore frappé.

Il est temps de réveiller la Division 1.

.

La montre d'Akane la fait sursauter, au volant de sa voiture de fonction.

« - Tsunemori Akane, j'écoute !

\- Il y a eu un meurtre à Ichikawa. Nous y avons relevé les traces digitales de Kogami. Ta présence est immédiatement nécessaire.

\- J'arrive, Ginoza-san ! »

L'inspectrice reprend le contrôle du véhicule, jusqu'alors laissé en mode automatique. Après avoir appuyé sur l'accélérateur et évalué le chemin à parcourir, elle jette un regard sombre au Dominator posé sur le siège à sa gauche.

La place du mort…

Elle se saisit de l'arme et lâche :

« - Système Sybil… Vous pouvez m'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'obéirai pas sans poser mes conditions.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

\- Si je ramène Makishima Shogo vivant, je veux, en contrepartie, être assurée de la survie de Kogami Shinya. Annulez sa condamnation à mort.

\- Ces deux propositions ne sont pas logiquement équivalentes.

\- Je me fiche de votre logique. Si Kogami-san n'est pas sauvé, je laisserai mourir Makishima sans ciller. Je pourrais le tuer de mes mains, si l'envie m'en prenait. »

Sybil appelle Kaoru en renfort, qui se reconnecte aussitôt, sans répondre, alors qu'Akane attrape le dominator et le pointe sur sa propre poitrine, déterminée.

« - …Alors ? Allez-vous me tuer, comme vous avez assassiné Kagari ? Allez-y… et trouvez-vous un autre pion.

\- Très bien. Quand Makishima sera capturé vivant, nous ferons une exception pour Kogami Shinya.

\- C'est une promesse ! »

Elle accélère à nouveau en déclenchant l'alarme de police de son véhicule.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprend la parole.

« - J'ai encore une faveur à vous demander.

\- …Dites toujours.

\- Je veux que mon Dominator soit bloqué en mode paralysant.

\- Les Dominators sont les bras armés du système Sybil, leur analyse scymatique le fondement même de notre système juridique et judiciaire. Nous ne pouvons céder à un tel caprice.

\- Ce serait dommage de blesser Makishima en ayant recours à des méthodes plus anciennes… vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- …Très bien. Soyez prudente, Tsunemori Akane… »

.

Elle interroge le reste de la division aussitôt sur la scène de crime.

« - Pardonnez-moi, j'ai pris du temps… En bref.

\- Les voisins ont signalé la présence d'un homme casqué, donc nous sommes venus. Toutes les mesures de sécurité de cette résidence avaient été levées, donc nous sommes entrés pour… tomber là-dessus. »

Un cadavre obèse à la tête affreusement mutilée, sans visage, du sang qui parait encore humide sur toute la partie supérieure du corps.

« - La victime est Kudama Nobuaki. Ancien directeur du laboratoire du Ministère de l'Agriculture, il était à la retraite depuis plusieurs années.

\- La maison a été fouillée avant que nous arrivions… et nous avons retrouvé les empreintes de Kogami. »

Akane se penche sans se troubler sur la gorge béante et nauséabonde :

« - Cette plaie… me paraît être l'œuvre de Makishima. Cet homme a eu un rôle à jouer dans son prochain mouvement, et Kogami-san l'a compris avant nous il est venu ici… Mais trop tard. »

Les autres l'écoutent, interdits.

« - Qu'est-ce que Kogami aurait considéré comme le plus grand échec?

\- Laisser partir Makishima, non ?

\- …Alors, quelle serait son deuxième échec ?

\- Être capturé avant d'avoir tué Makishima.

\- C'est cela. Pensons ainsi les choses. Si Kogami-san avait caché ce corps, sachant que nous allions venir ici en constatant l'absence de Kudama Nobuaki de toute façon, il aurait gagné du temps. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

Ginoza reste en retrait, estomaqué, croyant voir se superposer au profil de la jeune femme les traits acérés du chien de chasse qu'est Kogami.

« - … Kogami-san n'est pas totalement imprudent. Je pense qu'il a laissé au moins un indice pour que nous arrêtions Makishima… au cas où il échouerait lui-même. La question est… serons-nous capables de trouver cet indice à temps ?... Il nous teste. Kogami-san veut voir si nous avons la même détermination que lui à poursuivre Makishima. Si nous n'en faisons pas preuve… nous arriverons trop tard. »

Elle s'exclame :

« - Centrez l'analyse sur les blessures de la gorge et des yeux. »

Un drone s'approche du visage éclaté, puis annonce :

« - Présence d'un corps étranger métallique dans les voies respiratoires.

\- Donnez-moi des gants ! »

Comme Akane s'agenouille auprès du cadavre, Masaoka bégaie :

« - Mais… Laissez-cela aux drones de

\- Cela laissera encore plus d'avance à Kogami-san… Si nous voulons le rattraper, cela se joue ici et maintenant. »

Ses doigts élargissent la plaie comme elle enfonce la main dans la gorge du mort. Avec difficulté, elle en extirpe une sorte de sachet… Les exécuteurs ne cachent pas leur surprise alors qu'elle poursuit :

« - Rinçage ! »

Puis elle se saisit de l'objet désinfecté et l'analyse grâce à sa montre.

« - Un message audio… »

Et, en effet, une voix grave sonne dans la pièce.

« - Ici Kogami Shinya, ancien exécuteur… ce message est à l'adresse des détectives qui seront ici dans un moment.

\- Cet idiot !

\- La victime est Nobuaki Kudama, retraité du laboratoire du Ministère de l'Agriculture. Il était en charge du développement du virus de défense des hyper-avoines. C'est un des plus grands contributeurs à la réussite du Japon dans l'autosuffisance alimentaire. Afin de détruire intégralement les cultures japonaises, Makishima a un plan dans lequel l'expertise scientifique de M. Kudama a joué un rôle. Puis il l'a tué et lui a arraché les yeux avant de couper tous les doigts de la main droite… Sûrement pour s'infiltrer à travers un système de sécurité… une structure basée sur les scans biométriques plutôt que scymatiques; quelque chose de relativement daté mais étroitement surveillé... L'ancien laboratoire de recherche de M. Kudama est le centre de contrôle du virus. Je pense qu'il s'agit de la prochaine cible de Makishima.

\- Du bio-terrorisme ?

\- Nous devons arriver à temps… ! »

.

.

L'ancienne base industrielle, transformée en laboratoire puis en centre de contrôle des centaines d'hectares de champs aux alentours, paraît à la fois imposante et vulnérable. Ses murs de rouille aux éclats ocres se dressent au milieu d'un désert humain total; d'un océan végétal.

Et, dans ses entrailles métalliques, le projet de Makishima se diffuse peu à peu.

.

L'homme lit au milieu de la cathédrale de modernité rouillée, les automates en chaîne sonnant les secondes et tissant la vie industriellement.

Mais un message de l'extérieur parvient jusqu'à sa quiétude apparente, au milieu du vacarme des machines.

« - Nous détenons Nishimura Kaoru. Si tu ne te décides pas toi aussi, nous la tuerons. »

.

Makishima replace le scanneur de Kaoru contre son cœur et reprend sa lecture.

« Capable de vaincre, mais non de vivre dans sa victoire, que peut-il appeler, sinon la mort ? Peut-être veut-il lui donner le sens que d'autres donnent à leur vie. Mourir le plus haut possible »

.

.

L'hélicoptère du Bureau vient de se poser en haut du bâtiment. La montre d'Akane se met à sonner alors que l'inspectrice met pied à terre. Elle se tourne vers le reste de la division :

« - Ce doit être Kogami… »

Elle s'assombrit en entendant l'ancien exécuteur déclarer :

« - Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez si vite.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas le Bureau de Sécurité publique. Vous n'êtes pas le seul capable de poursuivre Makishima. »

La jeune femme entend presque le sourire de l'autre au bout du fil. Il poursuit gravement :

« - Makishima doit déjà être à l'intérieur. Il a tiré tout ce dont il avait besoin de M. Kudama… Peut-être module-t-il déjà le virus afin de le rendre destructeur.

\- C'est sûrement déjà fait.

\- Je sais. Nous devons faire vite. Il faut bloquer l'intégralité de la chaîne avant que le virus modifié ne soit injecté aux cultures… Avec le pouvoir du Bureau, vous devriez être capable de couper toute énergie arrivant au bâtiment, non ?

\- Et, en plus d'arrêter la chaîne du virus, tout système de sécurité serait levé. C'est ce que vous désirez, n'est-ce pas ? Échapper à tout contrôle pour tuer Makishima vous-même… »

Kogami met plusieurs secondes à répondre.

« - Coupez l'énergie, et le pays sera sauvé.

\- Je compte bien vous sauver ici. Je ne laisserai pas Kogami-san devenir un meurtrier.

\- Eh bien, que le meilleur gagne ! »

L'inspectrice demande à ses collègues :

« - Ne pouvons-nous pas demander au Ministère de l'Agriculture de nous déléguer l'autorité sur ses locaux ?

\- Cela demande un temps que nous ne possédons pas. Nous devons arrêter l'ensemble du bâtiment, comme l'a suggéré Kogami… »

Ginoza consulte sa montre.

« - C'est fait. Il nous reste à arrêter le système central. Makishima ne devrait pas être loin. »

Alors Akane baisse la tête. Puis, sourdement, elle lâche :

« - Si jamais vous rencontrez Kogami et que son Psycho-pass est au-delà de 300… Retenez-vous de tirer. Appelez-moi.»

L'inspecteur la considère un instant avant de demander :

« - Pourquoi voulez-vous être présente à ce moment-là…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas et laissez-moi faire… je vous en prie. »

Lourd silence.

Un vent glacial fait gémir la tuyauterie du bâtiment, seule verticalité inexorable parmi les tiges vivantes et dansantes.

« - Dites, Inspectrice… »

Elle se tourne vers Masaoka qui demande :

« - Je ne connais pas l'étendue des pouvoirs que notre directrice vous a délégués, mais… tout cela n'est-il pas trop lourd à porter, pour vous ? …Vous commencez à vous comporter comme Kogami, quand… quand il était inspecteur. Je ne voudrais pas que vous suiviez ses pas. »

À ses côtés, Ginoza se bute comme s'il l'avait giflé.

« - Ah… Vous êtes inquiet pour ma teinte? Voulez-vous vérifier mon Psycho-pass ? »

Les deux hommes se crispent.

« - Euh, je…

\- C'est bon. Pointez donc le Dominator sur moi. Je ne m'offusquerai pas. »

L'exécuteur obéit, sous la surveillance de Ginoza.

« - Psycho-pass : 24. Tsunemori Akane, inspectrice au Bureau… »

Ils relâchent leur respiration alors que la jeune femme poursuit :

« - Vous voyez ? Le système ne compte pas encore me rejeter… Il est temps que nous coupions l'énergie du bâtiment. »

.

.

La Terre s'arrête de tourner autour de Makishima.

Le temps se suspend.

Tous feux éteints.

Dans les champs, il n'y a plus que l'ombre des nuages pour se mouvoir autour des hyper-avoines. Les gigantesques grues diffusant des intrants ne tournent plus.

.

Makishima et Kogami s'élancent.

.

« Joli coup. À mon tour ! »

L'ancien exécuteur s'arme minutieusement à l'abri d'un conteneur alors que les membres du Bureau s'enfoncent dans la forteresse scientifique.

« - En tout cas, l'attaque bioterroriste de Makishima a été contrée… Ne devrait-il pas songer à la fuite, à présent ?

\- Hm… Il est vrai que tous ses plans étaient orchestrés à la perfection, cependant… Je ne pense pas qu'il calcule rationnellement tous ses mouvements. Il est plutôt… artiste.

\- Alors il poursuit son œuvre, en ce moment même ?

\- Nous ne faisons que bloquer l'énergie de l'extérieur… pas vrai ? Il doit y avoir un système énergétique d'urgence à enclencher depuis l'intérieur de la centrale.

\- La salle de contrôle… Devrions-nous tisser notre toile autour d'elle ? »

Ginoza proteste :

« - Il y a toujours une chance pour qu'il tente de s'échapper, sans se battre. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de le rattraper, en ce cas.

\- Séparons-nous. J'irai à la salle de contrôle… »

L'exécutrice de la division 1 enchaîne :

« - Comme moi. Avec l'aide de l'analyste et de Nao depuis le Bureau, nous devrions être capables d'accéder aux caméras de sécurité, si ce n'est mieux.

\- Alors, Gino et moi nous occupons de Makishima ! » s'exclame Masaoka, se tournant vers l'inspecteur renfrogné.

« - …Roh, ne fais pas cette tête. Nous devons nous charger de la partie brutale. »

Ginoza repart sans un mot, forçant le plus âgé à lui emboîter le pas.

.

L'exécutrice souffle à sa supérieure:

« - Que s'est-il passé, depuis votre entrevue avec la Directrice ?

\- J'ai l'air changée à ce point ? » s'inquiète Akane.

« -Vous êtes celle qui fait réellement avancer l'affaire… et pourtant, vous êtes la plus angoissée de la division. »

L'angoisse.

Akane murmure :

« -S'arrêter maintenant... ne résoudrait rien. Il faut juste aller de l'avant, quel que soit l'espoir. Si je ne baisse pas les bras, je pourrai être une détective jusqu'à la fin. »

.

Elles avancent dans l'obscurité des couloirs, Dominator prêt à tirer. Alors qu'elles stationnent à un tournant, évaluant la dangerosité des alentours, l'exécutrice avoue :

« - Lorsque de votre premier jour, j'ai pensé que vous n'étiez qu'une fille naïve qui ne tarderait pas à devenir folle face au travail.

\- …J'imagine que j'ai été ainsi…

\- Non, j'avais complètement tort. Je sais que je peux vous confier ma vie, Inspecteur Tsunemori. »

Au bout d'une minute, Akane répond :

« - C'est mon travail. »

.

Elles parviennent à la salle de contrôle. La porte est déjà forcée pas un mouvement. L'exécutrice se fraie rapidement un chemin parmi les ombres, pianote sur un écran :

« - Nous sommes arrivées à temps.

\- Mais… C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait personne.

\- Comment ?

\- Il sait prévoir les prochains mouvements de Makishima bien avant moi… Si la salle de contrôle était la bonne réponse, Kogami aurait dû parvenir ici avant nous… Ah… J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de l'essentiel ! »

.

.

L'essentiel, Kaoru l'a peut-être saisi, elle court, vole, et vengera peut-être; elle comprend, compagne de la souffrance…

« Makishima va vraiment devenir dangereux… Parce qu'il n'y croit plus. Son projet était illusoire. Son destin, insensé. Ses idéaux… s'il mourait pour eux, ce serait un peu comme s'ils existaient… »

.

Elle arrive enfin, dans le véhicule prêté par Sybil, jusqu'au laboratoire. Une sorte de migraine lui fend le crâne en deux. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait possible, dans un corps bionique…

« Au fond, ce qu'il nous faut pour supporter la douleur, c'est un principe d'explication. Nous sommes désarmés face à l'absurde. »

Cela vaut pour elle comme pour lui.

Sybil se sera bien joué d'eux.

Tant pis.

.

« Cependant… Makishima s'est paré de son ironie et de son sens esthétique. Une tragédie lui offrira enfin un rôle au milieu du chaos indifférent. »

.

Le soleil, détournant les yeux devant le supplice à venir, rougit peu à peu vers les lointains.

Alors, Kaoru se lance à la poursuite de l'astre déclinant.

.

.

.

Une lumière glauque rehausse les sens de Ginoza et Masaoka, au rez-de-chaussée. Des fenêtres crasseuses filtrent le jour terni, alors qu'ils guettent le moindre signe de vie dans l'encombrement de matériel à l'abandon. Masaoka brandit son tazzer électrique devant lui, un air soucieux sur ces cicatrices. La voix de Ginoza s'immisce dans l'air statique :

« - Exécuteur… Vous avez aidé Kogami à s'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Vous n'aurez donc aucune indulgence pour un vieil homme ?

\- Vous pensez qu'il peut résoudre l'affaire seul. C'est l'égoïste et sauvage méthode d'un chien de chasse arriéré ! »

La provocation glisse sur la maîtrise de soi de l'exécuteur, sans parvenir à l'entamer. Alors Ginoza enchaîne :

« - Tu ne comptes que sur lui. Tu me penses tout à fait incapable d'arrêter Makishima, pas vrai ?

\- Kogami est un criminel latent et un exécuteur. Nous sommes de la même étoffe, lui et moi. Tu emprunteras un chemin différent du nôtre… C'est ce que j'espère de plus profond de mon cœur. »

Ils s'arrêtent à une sorte de croisement, parmi des caisses de matériel empilées. D'autres sont suspendues à d'immenses crochets métalliques, mais la poussière recouvre tout. Masaoka s'agenouille au-dessus d'une trace, cherchant une piste Ginoza s'éloigne alors pour surveiller ses arrières. Quelques pas; encore un autre…

Rien. Il avance encore.

.

Le froid et l'atmosphère pesante.

Un pas plus prudent, deux…

Rien que son écho.

.

Il lève encore le pied.

.

Le pose.

.

Le relève.

« - Attend ! » hurle soudain Masaoka-

Ginoza se retourne en une fraction de seconde-

Trop tard, le piège est enclenché-

Une explosion-

L'inspecteur bondit, mais le conteneur tombe de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa masse, ce _**poids**_ **-**

« - Nobuchika ! » rugit Masaoka, courant dans la poussière-

Alors il l'aperçoit, le corps caché sous les débris, le bras –jusqu'à l'épaule- tordu sous le conteneur teinté de sang. La poussière partout, peut-il encore respirer, son visage contre le sol-

« - Tiens bon, Nobuchika, on va

\- Derrière toi ! » s'écrie le jeune homme, de toutes les forces qu'il lui reste-

Le premier clou s'enfonce dans l'épaule de l'exécuteur, mais les suivants ricochent contre son bras mécanique qu'il brandit comme un bouclier.

Makishima ne cille pas alors que l'exécuteur s'élance jusqu'à lui.

« - Salaud ! »

L'homme contre le tazzeur électrique, l'énergie gicle et écorche les alentours, les premiers coups qui portent, Makishima n'a plus de munitions-

Il lance son arme dans la figure de l'exécuteur et saute en arrière. Une chaîne métallique apparaît dans ses mains avant de disparaître, tournoyant à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête. Masaoka recule légèrement pour se préparer à l'assaut mais Makishima parcourt en un geste la distance qui les sépare. Le poids au bout de la chaîne s'abat et sonne contre le bras métallique, à plusieurs reprises; pas d'ouverture pour l'exécuteur contraint de reculer encore, jusqu'à ce que la chaîne s'enroule autour de son tazzer. Alors il tire Makishima vers lui, le forçant au corps à corps. Son adversaire résiste, chacun force, mais le bras humain cède vite devant l'automatisé et Makishima se plie pour jeter l'exécuteur au sol. Il n'y parvient pas, et l'autre serre encore sa prise, les deux bras autour de son cou. Les deux hommes luttent, l'un opprimant toujours plus l'autre qui se débat comme un beau diable. Étreinte étrange, valse grotesque. Ils finissent par chuter lourdement, Masaoka pense que c'est bientôt la fin alors que les coups se font moins amples…

Une étincelle siffle.

Makishima a réussi à allumer un bâton de dynamite en frottant la mèche au sol. La flamme lui brûle déjà les doigts, l'explosion s'approche-

« - Tu comptes… nous faire sauter tous les deux ?

\- Pensez-vous réellement que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? » raille Makishima.

Son regard de serpent sur l'homme à terre, à quelques mètres à peine-

Qui comprend aussitôt :

« - Ne le laisse pas s'échapper… à tout prix, exécuteur ! »

Masaoka broie presque la nuque de Makishima qui se tord toujours-

L'explosion tuera Ginoza à coup sûr-

Encore une seconde, ou bien faudrait-il-

Le doute dans les yeux du vieil homme, alors son fils s'arrache la voix :

« - Tu es un détective ! Accomplis ton devoir ! »

.

 _L'autre_ jette au loin l'explosif, vers le blessé-

Pas si loin, mais le bâton roule, poursuit sa lancée-

La flamme-

.

Masaoka lâche tout se relève repousse le sol déchire l'espace

Il ramasse la dynamite l'éloigne du sol la lance

Elle explose au moment de quitter sa main

Le souffle de l'explosion balaie les débris sur plusieurs mètres.

.

La poussière sature les yeux, le nez, la bouche, les tympans qui sifflent; un éclat métallique se fiche dans la joue de Ginoza et percute l'os de la pommette

Il relève la tête

Et c'est le renoncement.

.

Il se débat, encore, jusqu'à ce que son épaule cède –le conteneur broie son bras avec un craquement définitif, le jeune homme s'embourbe dans son propre sang, se relève –crrrrrrrrrrrrrrt- chute aussitôt, complètement déséquilibré d'un quart de torse –mais il se hisse à nouveau sur les membres qu'il lui reste, tombe à genoux devant un autre corps –un autre corps incomplet.

Les doigts sur le visage de celui qui vient de le sauver, il attend l'infime mouvement, le souffle –vivant- un râle, mais des pas précipités au loin, la mort attire les charognards

C'est Kogami, ralentissant à peine sa course pour braquer son revolver -il tire au-dessus de la tête de Ginoza. Makishima s'enfuit; l'exécuteur jure et s'arrête brusquement au moment de percuter les blessés.

« - Gino- le vieux ! »

Il manque de se tordre la cheville sans dévier son arme, et voit le sang fondant les deux corps brisés-

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, puis il détourne le regard, une demi-seconde- affreuse- grimace-

Et repart en courant à la poursuite de Makishima.

.

Hébété, Ginoza se penche à nouveau, le visage de l'agonisant est brouillé, est-ce le sang il n'a plus ses verres-

Il s'égosille, comme si ainsi sa voix pouvait ramener l'autre à ses côtés :

« - Pourquoi as-tu lâché le coupable ! Pourquoi… ! Tu es un détective, non ? »

La voix rauque de Masaoka, mots arrachés :

« - Je n'ai… peut-être jamais eu l'étoffe d'un détective… »

Il veut lever son bras, mais il n'y a que la moitié qui lui obéit. Il parvient dans un ultime effort jusqu'au visage penché vers lui- cette peau si pâle, sous la dureté-

« - Tu es bien mon fils, après tout… »

Alors, seulement, un éclat de douceur-

« - Tes yeux… ont exactement la couleur des miens… quand j'étais jeune… »

Mais les siens se couvrent d'un voile

Ses doigts veulent rester sur la joue, mais si loin, ils s'accrochent à une plaie-

La main retombe.

.

Ginoza reste devant le visage soudainement inanimé, comme une lanterne sans lumière –une étoile morte- et ces cicatrices qui ne pourront jamais disparaître

« - C'est trop tard… » marmotte-il, hébété, sa joue meurtrie, douleur lancinante

« - C'est trop tard ! »

.

.

.

.

.

Lumière abyssale.

L'écho des pas démultiplie l'espace.

Là, une lueur- non, Kogami baisse à nouveau son revolver.

.

Il avance, regardant partout à la fois.

L'éclair ! –le tir ricoche contre un pan métallique, alors Kogami poursuit sa trajectoire –c'était lui !

.

Mais où est-il, à présent ?

.

L'ancien exécuteur virevolte sur lui-même, le point mort, pas d'allié pour assurer ses arrières-

Peut-être au-dessus de lui, l'autre est si rapide, d'anciennes grues suspendent leurs lames métalliques à plusieurs mètres de hauteur-

.

Le rire semble jaillir de partout. De tout ce qu'il y a d'acéré, de dangereux, de massif aux alentours. Il s'exhale de l'ombre, ricoche contre les lueurs perdues et blêmes.

Kogami resserre encore sa prise sur le revolver.

La voix.

« - Tu as finalement abandonné cette justice factice, laissant la soif de sang t'embraser ? Tu seras devenu tout ce que j'ai espéré de toi… »

Elle le guide, malgré tout, Kogami suit le sillage insidieux tout en s'en défendant :

« - Vraiment ! Je n'attends rien de _toi_ , pourtant.

\- Ne joue pas l'indifférent après m'avoir suivi si loin...

\- Ne sois pas arrogant. Tu n'es pas une personne spéciale. Juste une ordure qui a été ignorée de la société pendant tout ce temps. Cela contraint à l'amertume, d'être rejeté aux bans de la société sans aucune justification valable, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas supporté ta solitude, c'est tout. On t'a refusé l'existence.

\- Tu dis toujours des choses amusantes. Solitude… ? Pourquoi cela s'appliquerait-il à moi ? Qui n'est pas seul dans cette société ? »

.

Alors, le revolver tendu devant lui, Kogami aperçoit un profil pâle

« - Le temps où notre humanité se basait sur notre rapport aux autres est révolu. Dans ce monde où l'on veille constamment à notre bonheur, chacun s'enferme dans la cellule de son plaisir personnel, sûr de n'avoir qu'à suivre les consignes du système. »

.

Il tire-

Le visage explose en millier d'éclats plus immaculés encore-

Miroir brisé-

Non, un écran ? Kogami court – le monde en miettes, inversé, sol troué de surfaces réfléchissantes-

Si c'était un miroir, alors _il est derrière lui_

Une main s'abat sur son poignet, le revolver vole-

Il repousse ce corps qu'il a appris à connaître et se dégage de son étreinte mortelle.

Makishima bondit en arrière alors que Kogami fait siffler un poignard dans l'espace entre eux.

.

Une respiration.

.

Posément, l'homme aux cheveux blancs fait apparaître la lame de son rasoir.

Son visage marmoréen esquisse un sourire.

.

Ils se jettent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Enchaînent les parades, les coups, les lames s'immiscent entre eux -des feintes aussitôt dévoilées, douleur, Makishima entraîne Kogami dans une chute voulue-

« - Tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs… Kogami ? »

Il coincé le corps de l'autre sous le sien, immobilisant son bras dont le poignard pointe vers le sol, infirme.

Alors Makishima tranche l'espace de sa lame jusqu'à la chair de Kogami-

Non, le poignard tourné vers son possesseur, tenu à l'envers, pare le coup-

Kogami profite de la surprise de son agresseur pour se relever, son poignard dessinant une révolution quasi-complète autour de lui –il rencontre un corps dont la luminescence vire au pourpre-

Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlent comme ils se dévisagent, à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre-

(Est-ce un duel ou un duo ?)

.

Makishima se relève avec peine.

Les gouttes de sang s'abattant au sol égrenant les secondes.

L'incarnat dévore son corps du côté du cœur.

Il est salement blessé.

.

Ses pupilles ambrées se posent sur le rasoir qui lui a échappé, le revolver est aux pieds de Kogami –situation sans issue.

Ou plutôt, à issue unique…

.

Kogami s'élance, décidé comme jamais, sur l'adversaire qui ne se défendra plus-

Les gouttes du sang, plus lourdes-

L'or en fusion malgré le froid-

Est-ce ainsi que tout finit-

.

La trajectoire de la grenade brise la future union des deux hommes. Chacun bondit en arrière.

.

Explosion lumineuse-

.

L'ancien exécuteur ne rouvre les yeux qu'avec peine-

.

« - Restons-en là, Kogami. »

Akane braque son Dominator sur lui.

.

Il soutient son regard une seconde avant de le reporter devant lui-

Il n'y a plus personne.

.

Des fleurs pourpre, béantes comme des bouches avides, luisantes encore, parsèment le chemin.

La lame du rasoir luit faiblement parmi le sang répandu.

.

« - Ne bouge plus. »

L'inspectrice s'approche de lui, qui soupire et laisse tomber son poignard, ostensiblement.

« -… Makishima n'est pas loin.

\- Je sais. Je l'arrêterai aussi. »

Elle ramasse le revolver.

« - Vas-tu me menotter ici pour le poursuivre seule ?

\- Je ne suis pas si imprudente… »

Elle se tourne vers lui et lui tend son Dominator.

« - Il est verrouillé en mode paralysant, toutes sécurités levées. Tu devrais pouvoir l'utiliser librement… Alors je t'en prie… viens avec moi. »

Kogami la considère un instant, sans un mot.

Puis il lève la main pour saisir le Dominator alors qu'elle arme le revolver.

« - Nous arrêterons Makishima en utilisant le mode paralysant. Si tu essaies d'aller au-delà, je te tire dans la jambe.

\- Eh bien… Je suis surpris. Plus que t'y faire, on dirait que tu y as pris goût ! »

Ils s'élancent à nouveau dans le sillage sanglant de Makishima.

Jusqu'à l'extérieur.

.

Le soleil agonise à l'horizon, allongeant les ombres parmi les hautes herbes. Les traces se perdent parmi elles. Les deux détectives vont devoir inspecter l'intégralité des camions en stationnement –l'homme ne peut être allé très loin.

.

Kogami croit apercevoir du sang dans chaque lueur mouvante, et la voix – _tu m'as suivi si longtemps…_

Il essaie de se reprendre, respire :

« - Pourquoi voulez-vous épargner à tout prix la vie de Makishima…

\- Parce que c'est un crime. » tranche Akane.

« - Pourquoi risquer votre vie pour une loi qui ne défend pas la vôtre ? Qui ne protège personne…

\- La loi ne protège personne. Ce sont les personnes qui défendent la loi. »

Ils se séparent pour inspecter les camions, un à un. Serrant leurs armes respectives. Kogami tressaille devant chaque rétroviseur, s'arrêtant pour regarder derrière lui. Il guette également l'ombre des immenses véhicules.

L'inspectrice et l'ancien exécuteur finissent par se retrouver dos à dos, leurs regards attachés embrassant le monde.

Leurs armes pointés droit devant eux.

Akane murmure sans que sa vigilance ne fléchisse :

« - Les lois… ne sont pas le système directement. Les lois sont les sentiments et les valeurs que les hommes ont porté en eux. Contrairement à la puissance de la colère ou de la haine, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on renverse facilement. La société a espéré en un monde meilleur pendant si longtemps… Nous devons protéger cette espérance pour qu'elle continue à avoir un sens.

\- …Si tout le monde se battait ainsi, il n'y aurait plus de système Sybil. Plus de criminels latents ou d'exécuteurs. Cependant »

Il n'a le temps que de se jeter au sol alors qu'un poids lourd en marche arrière s'apprête à les écraser-

Puis repart dans un vrombissement qui fait trembler le sol, une vitesse folle et-

Une silhouette fragile est malmenée par tous les chocs-

« - Akane ! »

Elle s'est accrochée à l'arrière du camion.

.

Makishima, ne conduisant que d'une main, jette un coup d'œil au rétroviseur.

…Quelle force se lit sur le visage de la jeune femme, battu par le vent et la vitesse.

Il sourit.

Puis accélère encore.

.

Akane sent sa prise faiblir, mais rassemble toute sa volonté pour tendre un bras devant elle. Son front est presque collé à l'arrière du poids-lourd, alors elle se penche sur le côté, la vitesse la fait pleurer -ah, la seule main qui la rattache au camion lui fait mal, Akane sent qu'elle penche dangereusement, mais il faut qu'elle puisse viser, le revolver glisse-

Elle tire dans la roue avant, qui éclate et entraîne le véhicule dans un virage impossible à négocier. Makishima tourne le volant à toute vitesse, mais le poids-lourd quitte la route-

.

Le choc avec la barrière de sécurité le fait quitter le sol-

.

L'énergie, l'élévation mais aussitôt la chute-

Il s'abat et racle la terre sur plusieurs mètres-

.

Une fumée âcre se mêle aux nuées teintées d'orange et d'ocre

.

Akane relève un peu la tête, mais tout tourne autour d'elle-

Elle est au sol, le ciel doré-sanglant déchiré par les herbes folles.

Le camion a basculé sur le flanc, une odeur d'essence prend la jeune femme à la gorge…

.

Et soudain la porte s'ouvre, et une silhouette se détache du ciel

Makishima s'est extirpé de l'habitacle comme on quitte un cercueil

Akane s'évanouit.

.

Elle revient à elle en entendant des pas, rouvre les yeux avec difficulté.

Makishima la regarde de haut.

Toute la partie gauche de son corps est imprégnée de sang.

Il est si haut –il abat le pied sur la tête d'Akane.

Elle suffoque, son cou se tord, n'entend plus la voix grave-

.

« - Je voudrais… que vous cessiez de nous rabaisser. Cela suffit »

.

L'or de ses yeux qui étincelle-

Il a ramassé le revolver, le pointe sans se pencher vers la tempe de l'inspectrice, appuie sur la gâchette.

Clic-

.

Et rien ne se passe.

.

Il n'y avait qu'une balle, dans le revolver.

Pourtant, Kogami n'avait pas tiré cinq fois…

.

« - Je vois… Tu es… »

Makishima s'interrompt. Kogami court de toutes ses forces sur la route, vers eux. Makishima laisse tomber le revolver à ses pieds, près du visage d'Akane –et repart.

.

Kogami porte Akane dans ses bras jusqu'à la route, loin des fumées du camion.

Elle ne redresse la tête qu'au son des nouvelles balles dans le revolver que Kogami arme-

« - Non… »

Le ciel a viré au pourpre.

« - Non… Kogami-

\- C'est entre lui et moi. »

Alors Kogami s'élance, laissant l'inspectrice à terre-

.

Il glisse dans les champs où se reflètent les lueurs du firmament, océan de lumières et ploiement végétal à l'infini… infini qu'il parcourt, armé, pendant que l'astre du jour poursuit son inexorable destin.

.

Un ange déchu fait de même, les ailes recroquevillées dans son propre sang; chutant d'un pied sur l'autre, avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste…

« Ici, chacun est seul… Chacun est vide. Les hommes n'ont plus besoin les uns des autres. On peut toujours trouver un comédien de rechange. »

.

Les champs plongent leurs racines dans un carmin sombre, étiolé jusqu'au flamboyant aux cimes des herbes, montées de brumes violettes, le monde rougeoyant, tout le jour d'incendie…

.

« Toute relation est remplaçable. J'en ai assez d'un tel monde... »

Il tombe sur les mains, haletant.

Le sang perle à ses cils, tombe –des larmes…

.

« Cependant… »

.

Il se traîne, se hisse sur le chemin qui quitte les champs, vers les montagnes indigo, tournant le dos à l'astre déclinant.

« …la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre que toi me tue ne m'a jamais effleuré. »

.

Enfin, il tombe à genoux, la tête baignée de nuit

Il sait que derrière lui, une silhouette sombre se détache du spectacle trop coloré de la voûte céleste, de la lumière qui resplendit parmi l'abondance

Alors il ferme les yeux, des perles liquides étoilant son visage tourné vers le firmament.

.

Après avoir étiré ses derniers rayons rougeoyants comme des appels au secours, le soleil sombre derrière les montagnes. La nuit s'avance, déferlante de brumes d'un bleu profond rehaussé de violet et des dernières nuances de pourpre.

.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux pour découvrir l'astre lunaire en témoin.

« - Dis, Kogami… Pourras-tu trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour me remplacer ? »

Il ne se retourne pas. Il sait qu'il est derrière lui, son expression indéchiffrable.

Il entend le tissu de ses vêtements se ployer alors qu'il braque le revolver dans son dos, et répond :

« - À vrai dire… je n'espère pas. »

.

L'autre sourit toujours.

Il meurt, mais ils seront réunis à jamais.

.

La détonation violente.

Makishima tombe en avant.

.

.

Akane se recroqueville dans les bras de Kaoru, des dizaines de mètres en contrebas.

.

Kogami est devenu un meurtrier.


	17. épilogue

Nao respire. En ce moment-même, tout doit être fini. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps.

.

Elle n'a pas le droit d'être là, mais elle en a le devoir.

.

Elle a lu la lettre de Kaoru. Quant au post-scriptum… elle l'a accepté.

.

Elle a monté les quatre-vingt-dix étages de la NONA tower à pied –pour éviter la plupart des caméras de surveillance, mais aussi par choix. Il faut qu'elle ressente, elle-même, le poids de sa décision.

Elle ne reprend son souffle qu'avec peine… Mais elle n'a pas changé d'avis.

Alors elle monte sur le toit. Les lumières de la ville évoquent une fête étoilée de début d'année; le froid sur sa peau, sa respiration formant des nuages…

Kaoru lui a expliqué comment dévier le signal radio. Elle diffusera le message sur les réseaux sociaux et à travers tout le net au même moment –depuis l'extérieur du Japon, peut-être… Nao lui fait confiance, et espèrent qu'elles se retrouveront malgré tout.

Elles se sont toujours retrouvées.

.

Alors elle se met au travail, en silence mais des mots plein la tête, les doigts tremblants mais sûre –presque, toujours un risque- de faire ce qui est juste.

Elle ne répète pas simplement, elle témoigne.

« - Il existe un autre monde, différent de notre pays. Un monde de liberté et de violence, au moins aussi cruel que le nôtre. Vous pouvez choisir d'y vivre ou d'y mourir, ou bien de rester ici. C'est votre décision. Sybil ne s'opposera plus à vos départs. Je vous offre la liberté comme on passe les menottes : que vous restiez ou que vous partiez, vous êtes libres, sachez-le.»

.

.

.

Akane convoquée devant Sybil n'aura qu'un sourire pour expliquer l'acte fou de la nouvelle Inspectrice.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas la destituer de sa fonction… Elle n'a fait que dire la vérité. Et je la crois sincèrement lorsqu'elle affirme ignorer votre secret. Vous devez en avoir conscience aussi… Son psycho-pass est devenu bleu ciel.

\- Ne prenez pas cela si légèrement. Elle restera effectivement inspectrice dans la division 1, mais… Si son acte inconsidéré n'a pas encore eu de graves répercussions, cela aurait pu être le cas.

\- Système Sybil… Vous n'avez aucun futur.

\- Prenez garde à vos paroles, Tsunemori Akane. L'issue de votre mission est désastreuse : Kogami Shinya a disparu après avoir supprimé Makishima Shogo, l'inspecteur Ginoza Nobuchika a été destitué au rang d'exécuteur…

\- …

\- …

\- …Et Masaoka-san est mort. Ce n'est pas négligeable. Cela signifie-t-il que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

\- Non. Nous créditons toujours vos valeurs et vos capacités, même si elles peuvent être remises en question. Nous vous demanderons d'être plus prudente à l'avenir.

\- Cela vaut pour vous aussi, Système Sybil. Vous sous-estimez les humains. Ils cherchent toujours à vivre dans un monde meilleur. Ils trouveront une meilleure solution. Un jour, l'un d'entre eux viendra ici pour couper le courant. »

Les mots sonnent dans la vaste salle, au-dessus des dizaines et dizaines d'intellects monstrueusement unis.

.

Et soudain, un ricanement s'élève de l'assemblée.

Il enfle, éclate.

Rire mécanique, inhumain.

Rire d'un monticule de pensées qui se croient supérieures.

Mais la voix de Sybil s'essouffle.

.

Akane s'en va sans un regard en arrière.


End file.
